Deep Down you know you Love me
by Kosstheline
Summary: "Elle était avec Stefan, mais elle le voulait lui. Il la dégoutait mais elle ne pouvait pas lui résister. Son esprit lui disait non, mais son corps lui criait oui. C'était mal, mais c'était une évidence." Fiction inspirée de plusieurs fanfictions anglaises. Notée M pour une raison précise.
1. Bad Things

**HEY! Premièrement merci de vous aventurer sur ma fiction! Je ne m'attends pas vraiment à ce qu'il y aie beaucoup de "vues" car c'est un fiction que j'ai commencé sur un coup de tête pendant une de mes insomnies, alors cela ne peut pas être parfait!**

**Cette fiction est un remake/mix de plusieurs fictions anglaises que j'ai beaucoup appréciées (et qui sont: "Love without affection is Hate without the pain" , "The darkiest side of me", "Dancing with a friend" et "Caught in the Middle"), que j'ai traduites et ****remisé à ma manière. J'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'écrits et je ne peut que apprécier un avis!**

** Bonne lecture!**

**PS: Désolé pour les grands espaces, problème de copier/coller, ce sera réglé au prochain chapitre (si j'en poste un autre)! **

* * *

Mardi matin. Elena était descendue déjeuner après sa douche. Stefan n'était pas encore réveillé. Elle attrapa la tasse de chocolat chaud sur le comptoir et y trempa ses lèvres. Elle grimaça. Brûlant, comme toujours. Stefan était encore sous la douche. Elle s'assit sur le comptoir et souffla délicatement sur le liquide chocolaté. Elle leva les yeux. Dans le salon, assis dans son fauteuil, se cachant derrière le journal quotidien, le deuxième frère vampire.

« Bonjour Damon. » Lança-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il baissa son journal et laissa apparaître ses yeux bleus. Quelques secondes plus tard, il baissa totalement son journal. Un sourire en coin régnait sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour Elena » Lui répondit-il, d'un air toujours aussi ironique. Il se leva de son fauteuil et s'avança vers la jeune femme. Il s'adossa au comptoir face à celui où elle reposait. Elena engagea la conversation:

« Dis, aujourd'hui Alaric va nous interroger sur notre leçon d'histoire, celle qui porte sur la guerre civile des Etats Unis, et… Je n'ai pas tellement pu réviser hier soir… Je me demandais si tu pourrais m'expliquer rapidement ce que j'ai besoin de savoir? »

Damon avait arrêter de l'écouter lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas pu réviser hier soir. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi. Il pouvait entendre les ébats d'elle et Stefan comme si il était dans la même pièce. Parfois, il se demandait si Stefan ne faisait pas exprès de gémir bruyamment, comme pour lancer une compétition. Mais Damon savait qu'Elena pouvait crier bien plus fort.

Lorsqu'il savait que ça allait être une longue nuit d'écoute, il s'imaginait, se visualisait avec Elena. C'était pervers et malsain, mais il n'avait pas d'autres options. Dans son esprit elle n'arrêtait pas de gémir et de crier son nom.

« Eh-oh? Toujours avec moi? » Elena le sortit de ses pensées.

Il hocha la tête. « Oui, je pourrais accepter d'être ton professeur pour une dizaine de minutes. » Se rattrapa-t-il, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Alors il lui expliqua les principaux événements de la Guerre Civile et ils rigolèrent des mésaventures personnelles que Damon lui raconta. Une fois qu'Elena eut en tête sa leçon et que Stefan descendit, le couple s'en alla en cours.

Bizarrement, le trajet dans la voiture de Stefan fût silencieux. C'était un silence embarrassant et lourd. Elena avait, à de nombreuses reprises, creusé dans son esprit pour trouver un sujet de conversation durable, mais en vain. Alors elle se contenta de regarder le paysage à travers la fenêtre.

Arrivés devant le lycée, Caroline, Bonnie et Matt étaient en pleine discussion à propos du dernier devoir de biologie. Carolin fût la première à remarquer leur arrivée. Elle remarqua au loin la tension entre les deux ''adolescents'': Pas de dialogue, pas de gestes tendres, même pas de regards…

« Tu sais ce qu'il se passe entre eux? Ils ont l'air de se disputer souvent, en ce moment… Je commence à m'inquiéter que Elena ne m'en ait pas encore parlé… » Enchaina-t-elle d'une traite.

« C'est sûrement passager. » Assura Bonnie.

Lorsque le couple arriva à leur hauteur, Caroline engagea la conversation en essayant d'être naturelle.

« Hey, on vous attendait, vous venez? » Lança-t-elle.

Stefan acquiesça. Le groupe commença à s'avancer vers les couloirs de l'établissement et Caroline s'empressa de s'avancer vers Elena et la saisit par le bras.

« Il faut qu'on parle, toutes les deux. » Lança-t-elle accompagné d'un regard presque meurtrier.

* * *

La journée fût très longue. Une journée épuisante et plus ennuyeuse que jamais. Les cours d'une heure semblaient en durer cinq et la pause déjeuner n'avait pas été très riche en bavardages.

Arrivée au manoir, Elena était rentrée seule. Stefan avait encore un cours de philo et d'histoire-géographie. A son plus grand soulagement, le professeur de sport d'Elena était absent. Elle avait appréhendé de devoir faire des tours de terrain pendant une demi-heure et elle était sauvée. Quelques instants après avoir passé la porte principale de la maison des deux frères, Elena laissa tomber son sac au sol et poussa un soupir exténué. Elle alla s'allonger dans le canapé, respirant profondément et fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier la sensation des coussins moelleux se courbant sous son poids. C'est ce qui lui fallait. Elle se détendit ainsi pendant vingt bonnes minutes avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.

**.**

Vers 10 heures du soir, Elena ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle n'était plus dans le canapé du salon mais dans un lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Confuse, elle se releva en position assise. Elle examina les environs: la décoration était épurée et classe, un lit gigantesque régnait dans la pièce. Elena était habillée de la même façon que tout à l'heure. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et n'avait pas remarqué les bruits de pas qui devenaient de plus en plus proches. Quelqu'un arrivait. Elena sentit son coeur s'accélérer. « Qu'est ce que je fais là? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Le bruit s'arrêta. Elena retint sa respiration. Quelqu'un allait entrer dans la chambre d'une seconde à l'autre. Il fallait qu'elle se cache. Elle scruta la pièce des yeux afin de trouver un endroit dissimulé et s'arrêta sur le dressing. Elle se leva aussitôt et, à pas de loup, se dirigea vers le placard et s'y enferma. Elle tenta de contrôler sa respiration. Dans l'espace minimaliste entre les deux portes du dressing, elle pouvait percevoir la porte qui semblait être celle de la salle de bains. La porte s'entrouvrit. Lorsqu'elle fût assez ouverte pour qu'Elena puisse savoir de qui il s'agissait, elle sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et son coeur s'arrêter.

Ce n'était pas une mais deux personnes bien familières qui se tenaient devant elle. Elle laissa s'échapper un hoquet de terreur et de dégout. Le frère ainé de son petit ami vampire accompagné de sa copie conforme, tous les deux en sous vêtements. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, l'un contre l'autre.

Elena ne voulait qu'une chose, sortir d'ici, oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir mais il lui était impossible de décrocher les yeux du duo qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle ne pouvait pas. Et pourtant, elle avait essayé.

Le duo s'approcha du lit et le vampire brun s'assit sur le lit. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur la taille de sa partenaire, donnant des baisers sur le bas de son bassin. Il releva ses yeux bleus et la fixa. Son expression était tendre et passionnée. Elena n'était pas habituée à le voir comme ça. Il n'exprimait que rarement des émotions à travers son regard et son expression. Katherine s'assit sur les genoux de Damon et l'embrassa encore une fois. Les mains du vampire brun se baladaient sur le dos de sa partenaire, lui donnant des caresses douces et légères, passant par son bassin, ses épaules, ses cheveux.

Elena sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Ses jambes se changeaient en compote. Elle commençait à avoir chaud, très chaud, au fur et à mesure que le duo prolongeait son show. Elle tenta de s'appuyer sur quelque chose et tendit les bras derrière elle mais à son plus grand malheur, tout ce qu'elle pût trouver furent des chemises. Elle tomba en arrière et se cogna sur le mur du dressing en un bruit sourd.

Les deux amants furent immédiatement interrompus. Ils fixèrent le dressing et remarquèrent la porte entrouverte.

Lorsqu'Elena se releva et jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte, elle était totalement ouverte. Elle leva la tête. Un hoquet de terreur s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Regardez-moi qui voilà. Tu appréciais le spectacle, j'espère? » Lança la vampire arrogante, son sourire en coin toujours dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Elena voulut lui répondre, elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle remarqua derrière son double que le vampire brun était toujours assis sur le lit. Son expression laissait paraître un sentiment d'incompréhension mais aussi de surprise. Il fixait la jeune femme avec ses yeux bleus d'un air fasciné.

« Tu comptais rester longtemps, ici, ou tu pensais te joindre à nous? Comme on dit, plus on est de fous plus on rit, n'est-ce pas, Damon? » Poursuivit-elle, pivotant sa tête vers son ex-coéquipier.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il fixait toujours Elena. Lorsqu'il posa enfin ses yeux sur son double, il répondit:

« Katherine, laisse-la partir, c'est inutile ce que tu fais. » Lui lança-t-il d'un air désemparé.

« Eh bien on à qu'a lui demander, non? » Relança-t-elle presque aussitôt. Elle pivota la tête en sa direction.

« Voudrais-tu te joindre nous, Elena? » Lui demanda-t-elle, hochant la tête, le regard empli de malice et de ruse.

Elena ne savait plus où se mettre. Ses yeux alternaient entre Damon et son double, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire ni quoi penser. Elle resta silencieuse pendant une minute. Katherine s'impatienta. Elle la plaqua au mur et saisit ses bras.

« Veux-tu te joindre à nous, oui ou non? » Lui ordonna-t-elle, son sourire avait disparu.

Damon tenta de faire quelque chose mais ne savait pas quoi. Il se contentait de demander à Katherine d'arrêter.

Elena savait que si elle ne répondait pas par elle même alors Katherine l'hypnotiserai pour obtenir une réponse. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle en avait envie mais elle ne résonnait pas correctement. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il est vrai qu'elle et Damon avaient une relation compliquée mais Elena ne s'était jamais vraiment demandée si cela pouvait être plus que de l'amitié. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup mais ne pensais pas à autre chose. Cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'elle le trouvait très attirant.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, plongea ses yeux dans le regard de son double et ouvrit la bouche:

« Oui. »

**.**

Elena se réveilla en sursaut. Elle hoqueta à la recherche d'air. Elle prit un instant avant de se rendre compte où elle se trouvait. Elle était toujours dans le canapé du salon des Salvatore. Elle regarda sa montre: 20 heures. Elle avait dormi deux heures. « _Alors tout ça, c'était qu'un rêve?_ » Pensa-t-elle. « _Mais ça paraissait si… réel…_ » Elle était confuse. Elle se releva en position assise, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et posa sa tête dans ses mains.

« Enfin réveillée? » Lui lança une voix masculine.

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête. Stefan. Dans son fauteuil. Une tasse à la main. Un sourire aux lèvres.

« Hey » Elena ne trouva pas d'autres mots. Elle se releva et s'avança vers son petit ami.

« Désolé, j'étais tellement épuisée que dès que je me suis posée je me suis endormie. La fin de cours n'a pas été trop ennuyeuse? » Poursuivit-elle.

« Si, terriblement. Je suis rentré il y a environ deux heures, j'ai vue que tu était endormie alors je ne t'ai pas dérangée. » Lui répondit-il accompagné d'un sourire chaleureux.

Elena vint s'assoir sur ses genoux et s'adossa sur son torse.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu étais froid, ce matin? » Questionna-t-elle.

Stefan prit quelques instants pour répondre. « La jalousie. Ce n'est rien de bien méchant, mais je ne sais pas… Je sens la complicité que tu as avec Damon. Tu est souvent avec lui et tu sembles heureuse lorsque tu est à ses côtés… Par exemple, lorsque je suis descendu ce matin, vous rigoliez, vous vous amusiez, et quand vous vous êtes rendus compte de ma présence, vous vous êtes stoppés. Ca m'a fait bizarre dans le sens où je rigole rarement avec toi comme ça, et je l'enviais un peu. » Il marqua une pause. « Je tiens juste à te dire que… Je ne souhaite pas me mettre en travers de quoi que ce soit si il y a quelque chose qui se passe entre vous. Il faut juste que tu me le dise, c'est tout.»

Elena était confuse. Il y avait une part de vrai dans ce que Stefan venait de lui confesser. Elle avait une vraie complicité avec Damon mais elle n'avait jamais vues les choses de cet angle là. Quand elle repense aux paroles de son petit ami, elle comprenait que oui, elle était bien avec lui et elle était heureuse à ses côtés mais elle n'avait jamais fait le lien avec Stefan. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait être jaloux de leur relation. Elle tenait beaucoup à chacun des deux frères mais comme elle l'a souvent dit, ça sera toujours Stefan.

Elena se tourna pour faire face à Stefan et lui adressa un sourire. Elle l'embrassa et lui fit part de ce qu'elle pensait.

« Tu sais que je t'aime. Damon et un très bon ami. Certes j'ai une grande complicité avec lui mais je n'ai jamais pensé à autre chose. C'est toi et ce sera toujours toi Stefan. »

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et se releva.

« Je pense que je vais rentrer, je n'ai pas prévenu Jenna et Jeremy que j'étais ici et mon portable est HS. On se voit demain. » Lui lança-t-elle, un sourire chaleureux sur ses lèvres. Elle tourna sur ses talons et passa la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Elena passa la porte de sa maison. « Jenna? Jeremy? Je suis rentrée! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Jenna apparut depuis la porte de la cuisine. Elle avait un plat dans la main.

« Elena, t'étais où? Quand on essayait de t'appeler ça tombait sur ta messagerie! » Lança-t-elle.

« Oui, mon téléphone n'a plus de batterie, j'aurais du rentrer avant, désolée. » Répondit-elle

« Hm. Tu viens manger? » Poursuivit sa tante. « Alaric dîne avec nous »

Elena acquiesça et s'avança vers la cuisine.

Le dîner se passa normalement, Jeremy était plutôt silencieux comme à son habitude mais les autres papotèrent de leurs exploits de la journée et ce qu'il y avait à la télé ce soir. Alaric semblait fatigué, lui aussi. C'était décidément pas une très bonne journée pour tout le monde.

Elena aida Jenna à débarrasser et monta les escalier. Elle posa son sac à l'entrée de sa chambre mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, quelque chose la fit sursauter.

« Damon? »

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Faites-moi part de vos avis en commentaire!**


	2. Save me from Myself

**Note: Alors premièrement je tiens à vous remercier d'en être déjà arrivé ici donc d'avoir lu mon premier chapitre, laissez moi savoir ce que vous pensez, cela ne pourrait que me faire plaisir (enfin, je crois). Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe sur mon chapitre précédent que j'ai remarquées seulement après l'avoir publié, je ne l'avait pas relu! En ****espérant qu'il y en ait un peu moins!**

**IMPORTANT:**** Par rapport à la série, ce chapitre se situe à la fin de l'épisode 1 de la saison 2, à l'exception que Jeremy n'interrompt pas nos deux personnages préférés. **

**Chapitre inspiré en grande partie de la fiction « Dancing with Danger » (que j'avais d'ailleurs appelée « Dancing with a friend » dans mon chapitre précédent, je m'en excuse) mais aussi quelque peu improvisé. **

**Pour la petite histoire, j'avais d'abord écrit un premier chapitre et lorsque j'allais le publier je me suis dit qu'il était trop direct et qu'il fallait déjà intégrer le contexte de l'histoire, du coup je suis en train de rédiger le « début » de l'histoire, lorsque D et E se rapprochent, cetera. Alors que j'ai déjà la fin! Donc pour que je continue d'écrire il faut que j'aie de l'inspiration et avec moi c'est très variable, il y a des jours ou je pourrais écrire 3 romans et d'autres où je suis incapable de formuler une phrase. Aujourd'hui j'ai écrit environ cinq pages alors je vous laisse les découvrir petit à petit! **

**Merci d'avoir lu ma note et…**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

« Damon? » Lança Elena, surprise. « Tu m'as fait peur… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

Le vampire brun était assis sur le bord de son lit, il fixait le droit devant le regard vide, les traits fatigués. Seulement après une dizaine de secondes, il pivota la tête vers Elena.

« C'était mon tour d'assurer la surveillance du quartier. Je fais du baby-sitting, c'est tout moi. Le garde du corps, relax, même en situation de crise. » Répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Elena laissa paraître une expression confuse. Elle plissa les yeux et s'approcha du vampire.

« Est-ce que t'as bu? » Questionna-t-elle.

Damon leva lentement la tête et prit son air de chiot battu. Il leva la main difficilement et dessina un petit écart entre son pouce et son index.

« Et tu es bouleversé… C'est une combinaison qui te réussit pas. » Reprit-elle.

« Je suis pas bouleversé, pour l'être il faut déjà avoir des choses qui te tiennent à coeur » Nia-t-il.

« Arrête de te mentir, tu es bouleversé. Admets-le. » Se répéta-t-elle. Ses bras étaient croisés contre son torse.

Il restèrent silencieux pendant une minute. Damon releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

« Ca t'a surpris que j'ai envisagé que tu puisses m'embrasser, t'imagine même pas que je puisse croire que tu en as envie aussi? Que ce qu'on partage tous les deux… Compte pour toi? » Lança-t-il, prenant un air sérieux.

Cela prit quelques instants à Elena pour savoir de quoi il parlait. Quelques jours auparavant, Katherine s'était faite passée pour elle et Damon l'avait embrassée. Evidemment il y avait cru jusqu'au bout.

« Damon-»

« Tu es une menteuse Elena. » La coupa-t-il. « Il y a quelque chose qui se passe entre nous et tu le sais. Et tu me mens, tu mens à Stefan et pire que tout tu te mens à toi même! » Il marqua une pause. « Je peux le prouver. »

Avant qu'Elena n'eut le temps de réagir ses lèvres étaient déjà collées aux siennes et il tenait son visage fermement dans ses mains. Elle se débâtit du mieux qu'elle put mais Damon avait beaucoup plus de force qu'elle. Lorsqu'elle parvint à créer un minimum d'espace entre leurs visages, elle poussa son torse.

« Damon, arrête! » Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Le vampire se recula. Il plongea ses yeux azur dans le regard de la brune.

« Damon je tiens à toi, je tiens beaucoup toi! Mais j'aime Stefan, ce sera toujours Stefan-»

Avant qu'elle ne put terminer sa phrase, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur de sa chambre, les bras fermement bloqués de chaque côté de sa tête et ses lèvres collées à celles du vampire une seconde fois. Cette fois, Damon l'embrassait avec urgence et passion. Il l'aimait plus que tout et lui montrait de la meilleure manière qu'il eut trouvé. Il voulait qu'elle l'embrasse avec autant de passion qu'il ne le faisait. Il voulait son amour. Il la voulait, tout simplement. Mais très vite il se rendit compte de la situation.

Elle n'avait pas ses mains autour de lui, l'incitant à continuer. Elle ne lui caressait pas les cheveux. Elle ne l'embrassait pas en retour comme si elle l'aimait.

Son regard se changea en désespoir et il parût désemparé.

Il recula et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Il baissa les yeux et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elena resta contre le mur quelques instants, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Elle semblait confuse. Damon reposa sa tête dans ses mains.

Elena comprit qu'il se sentait mal. Il se sentait coupable. Elle s'avança lentement et alla s'assoir à son côté. Son premier réflexe fit d'enrouler son bras autour de l'épaule du vampire, ce qui lui fit relever la tête. Ses yeux étaient rouges, sa respiration était devenue saccadée. Elena inclina la tête sur le côté et afficha une expression de compassion. Elle se sentait mal; c'était elle qui le mettait dans des états pareils. Elle fît alors ce qui lui paraissait être la meilleure chose à faire: Elle enroula ses bras autour du vampire brun et se pencha pour poser son menton sur son épaule. Elle le serra fort contre elle, frottant son dos avec sa main droite. Elle l'entendait murmurer dans son oreille:

« Je suis désolé, Elena, désolé, désolé, désolé… » Répétait-il encore et encore.

« C'est pas grave, allez » Le rassura-t-elle.

Il restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, Damon s'excusant et se blâmant et Elena caressant son dos, le rassurant. Lorsque Damon releva la tête, Il fixa Elena d'un air passionné.

« Tu me fascines… » Lui dit-il. Il était comme perdu dans les yeux de la brune, hypnotisé.

« Euh… Merci? » Répondit-elle en étouffant un rire, ne sachant pas trop comment le prendre.

Damon ne bougeait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il pouvait la contempler ainsi pendant des heures. Il ne souhaitait que de l'avoir à ses côtés, la garder pour lui tout seul et ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Parce que c'était comme ça qu'il était. Egoïste. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'être avec elle. Il était persuadé qu'il ne la méritait pas.

Il approcha sa main de la joue de la brune et l'effleura, ce qui fit frissonner la jeune femme.

Elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Non pas parce que elle avait peur que cela dégénère, mais parce qu'elle avait peur de craquer. Elle se posait des millions de questions sur leur relation et doutait vraiment de ses sentiments envers le vampire brun. Elle attrapa sa main et la retira délicatement.

« Tu… tu devrais partir. Je vais aller me doucher. » Lui lança-t-elle, hésitante, ne trouvant que cette excuse pour se justifier.

Le regard de Damon perdit de sa tendresse et redevint celui du Damon habituel; froid et sans émotion. Il se releva brusquement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Au moment de passer par celle-ci il se retourna.

« Retiens bien Elena, que je n'abandonne pas aussi facilement. Et tu sais, » Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. « J'ai attendu un siècle et demi pour une seule femme, » Il marqua une pause. « Je pourrais attendre bien plus longtemps pour toi. » Et il disparût.

Elena ne savait pas trop quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Elle était perdue et elle avait peur. Peur de faire souffrir les gens autour d'elle à force de ne jamais savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais dans le moment présent elle ne pouvait pas ce concentrer ou réfléchir correctement. Son esprit était bien trop tracassé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les actes de Damon, ses émotions, ses paroles. « _Je pourrais attendre bien plus longtemps pour toi _»? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire, au juste? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle souhaitait continuer à se persuader que cela serait toujours Stefan et que c'est le seul qu'elle aime, mais les choses avaient changé. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Et encore moins de ses sentiments pour Stefan.

Elena secoua la tête et se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours assise sur son lit, seule dans sa chambre. Elle décida finalement d'aller se doucher pour se vider l'esprit.

* * *

La journée de cours suivante fût un peu plus intéressante que la précédente. Elena avait participé à l'entrainement hebdomadaire des cheerleaders et ne s'en était pas trop mal sortie. Elle avait reçu ses résultats du devoir de biologie et elle avait eu un B. C'était une première, pour une matière qui ne l'intéressait pas. Elle avait déjeuné avec ses amis et elle avait pu profiter de ces instants pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la relation entre Caroline et Matt. Ces deux là se rapprochaient beaucoup, en ce moment.

En fin de journée, Bonnie et Caroline l'avaient accompagné faire du shopping après les cours et Elena avait plus profiter de ces instants entre filles pour se confier à ses meilleures amies.

« Caroline, tu as parlé à Stefan aujourd'hui?» Questionna-t-elle.

« Non je lui ai pas parlé, non… C'est presque si je l'ai à peine remarqué, en fait. Pourquoi, j'aurais dû? » Lui demanda-t-elle à son tour.

Elena prit quelques instants pour trouver ce qu'elle allait répondre, choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

« Il est… distant avec moi. Quelques fois il devient froid sans raisons et ne montre plus trop d'intérêt à notre relation… » Elle marqua une pause. Elle releva les yeux et remarqua que les deux filles la fixaient attentivement. Elle baissa le regard et reprit. « En fait, il est jaloux de… ma complicité avec Damon. » Les mots étaient difficilement sortis de sa gorge.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux comme pour appréhender la réaction de ses meilleures amies, les deux filles étaient bouche-bées. Elle se regardèrent et reposèrent les yeux sur Elena. Bonnie fût la première à rompre le silence.

« Damon? » Lança-t-elle comme si il s'agissait de quelque chose totalement anormal. Elle s'apprêtait à continuer sa phrase lorsque la blonde la coupa dans son élan.

« Tu as des sentiments pour lui? » Demanda Caroline comme si elle lisait dans les pensées d'Elena. Sa question avait plus l'air d'une affirmation.

« Euh, je-»

« Pas besoin de te justifier, tu sais. Je peux comprendre, Damon est très sexy et ses yeux sont à tomber, mais par contre niveau caractère, je ne sais pas comment tu fais. » Elle marqua une pause, remarquant que Bonnie avait arqué un sourcil comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était une absurdité et Elena semblait confuse. « Ben quoi? » S'exclama-t-elle.

Elena prit une grande inspiration.

« Je pense que je ne sais plus ce que je ressens. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir parce que certaines choses me perturbent. Je fais des rêves étranges, Stefan m'évite et Damon se rapproche de moi, et je ne sais pas comment interpréter les choses. J'évite les complications en me persuadant que j'aime Stefan et que ce sera toujours Stefan mais au fond je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Notre relation se dégrade petit à petit et je refuse de l'accepter. » Elle marqua une pause et étouffa un petit rire, sourcils froncés. « C'est stupide mais… Damon a toujours été là lorsque j'en avait besoin et en ce moment plus que tout, il compense le fait que je suis inquiète à propos de Stefan et moi en me faisant rire et sourire et je pense… qu'il m'apporte bien plus de choses que Stefan ne pourrait m'en apporter.» Elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux sur Caroline « Et c'est vrai qu'il est sexy. » Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

La blonde souriait jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que la brune à la peau matte semblait démoralisée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle n'était pas la plus grande fan de Damon.

* * *

De retour chez elle, Elena déposa ses achats et aida Jenna à préparer le dîner. Elles se racontaient leur journée lorsque le téléphone d'Elena vibra. C'était un message de Stefan.

« _Désolé pour aujourd'hui. Je peux passer si tu veux qu'on parle. -S_ »

La brune poussa un soupir devant son téléphone et leva les sourcils.

« Problèmes de garçons? » Questionna sa tante, alors qu'elle remuait le contenu de la casserole.

« Oui, problèmes de garçons, oui. » Admit Elena, glissant son téléphone dans sa poche.

Elle ne voulait pas lui répondre parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle ne voulait pas parler et encore moins s'expliquer avec lui. Pas ce soir. Elle avait passé une bonne journée et comptait bien la finir correctement.

Le dîner passé, Elena monta à l'étage et alla s'assurer que Jeremy n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour ses devoirs. Il avait de mauvaises notes en ce moment. Il était capable de faire beaucoup mieux, mais il se laissait aller. Ce qui inquiétait beaucoup Elena. Elle n'aimait pas voir son frère comme ça. Tyler avait mauvaise influence sur lui. Ils se voyaient souvent pour faire on-ne-sait-quoi.

Elena décida de s'occuper un peu d'elle même et alla se poser dans sa chambre. Elle avait prit sa douche et était en shorts de pyjama et portait un débardeur bleu marine. Elle s'effondra sur son lit et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Son matelas était toujours aussi moelleux et confortable. Elle soupira profondément et ferma les yeux.

« On s'endort déjà? »

Elena sursauta.


	3. We can have a lot of fun

**NOTE: Merci aux nombreux visiteurs qui s'aventurent sur ma fiction, je ne m'y attendais pas trop et ça fait vraiment plaisir!**

**MERCI MILLE FOIS POUR VOS GUEST REVIEWS CA ME DONNE ENCORE PLUS ENVIE DE CONTINUER ET D'UPLOADER DES CHAPITRES PLUS VITES, VOUS ETES GENIALES!**

**J'ai du mal a faire durer le jeu de séduction entre Damon et Elena parce que croyez moi j'ai qu'une envie c'est qu'ils se sautent dessus mais ça ferait un peu trop bizarre surtout par rapport à Elena :') Je saiiiiis, je fais également beaucoup durer le truc entre Stefan et Elena ****mais**** il faut bien que l'histoire soit ****_réaliste_**** et je vous promets que ça ne durera plus trop longtemps!**

**IMPORTANT:**** Ce chapitre contient plus d'action que les précédents. **

**En espérant que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de vos espérances, qu'il vous surprenne et qu'il vous donne envie de lire la suite! Laissez moi des avis, des suggestions et des suppositions! Vous êtes top.**

**PS: Pour les esprits les plus pervers, ma fiction est noté M pour une raison, oui il y aura des lemons mais soyez patients, chaque chose en son temps, ça arrive, ****ça arrive ;) !**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

Elena sursauta. Elle scruta sa chambre des yeux, cherchant d'ou venait cette voix qu'elle connaissait bien et le vit.

« Damon, tu peux pas passer dans ma chambre tous les soirs, tu sais… » Soupira-t-elle, se relevant de son lit afin de lui faire face.

« Je sais, oui. Mais je suis venu pour une raison précise. » Il marqua une pause. « Et j'ai pas bu. » Ajouta-t-il, l'index levé, sourcils haussés.

Elena étouffa un petit rire et s'avança vers le brun. Elle croisa ses bras sur son torse comme pour l'inciter à dévoiler ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Ce dernier ce fit un pas en avant afin de se trouver à seulement une vingtaine de centimètres d'Elena. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Je suis désolé pour hier soir. J'ai eu un… incident avec quelqu'un et… Tu avais raison, j'étais bouleversé. Je ne m'étais jamais forcé sur quelqu'un comme je l'ai fait avec toi et je regrette vraiment. J'étais énervé et saoul, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais et… » Il s'arrêta un instant et avança sa main en direction de la joue d'Elena. Il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et la glissa derrière son oreille. « Si il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour me racheter… Alors je le ferai. » Termina-t-il.

Elena était agréablement surprise par l'expression de Damon. Elle pouvait voir la sincérité dans ses yeux. Ses traits s'étaient adoucis et il semblait vulnérable. Il _appréhendait_ sa réaction. Elle sourit.

« Merci. » Fût sa seule réponse.

La main de Damon était toujours sur la joue de la brune, il effleurait sa peau avec son pouce. Ses caresses étaient légères et tendres et Elena ne le rejeta pas, cette fois. Ils se dévoraient des yeux et leurs visages n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres, à présent.

Damon jouait avec une mèche de cheveux de la brune. Elena pouvait sentir son coeur s'emballer.

Il n'avait pas totalement menti la nuit dernière. Elena le fascinait. Fasciné par sa beauté, par son charisme, par sa gentillesse et son empathie. Il se souvient encore d'une de leurs premières discussions, dans la cuisine, lorsqu'Elena lui avait dit qu'elle était désolée pour Katherine, car elle savait qu'elle lui avait brisé le coeur. Jamais auparavant quelqu'un n'avait éprouvé de l'empathie envers lui. C'est depuis ce jour là qu'il ne pouvait plus se la sortir de son esprit. De plus, Damon n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste. C'était pas très fréquent. Mais cela l'excitait encore plus et il n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire.

L'esprit d'Elena était en train de s'embrouiller. Elle se créait un conflit dans sa tête.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais, là? Tu à l'intention de faire quoi, après? Mentir à Stefan? Lui dire qu'il n'y a toujours que lui dans ton petit coeur? Arrête tout ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!_

_Il est déjà trop tard._

_Quoi? Alors t'as des sentiments pour lui?_

_Je ne sais pas. _

_C'est pas une réponse, ça, « je sais pas » c'est oui ou c'est non, point. Tu sais que ton coeur bat à 120 à la minute là? Tu peux pas être un peu plus discrète et controler ta respiration?_

_J'essaie, merci! _

_Est ce que tu te sens heureuse avec lui?_

_Oui._

_Est-ce que tu aimes passer du temps avec lui?_

_Oui._

_Est-ce qu'il arrive à te faire oublier tout ce qui te tracasse et qui t'attriste?_

_Oui._

_Est-ce que tu pourrais encaisser le fait qu'il te rejette d'un jour à l'autre, comme le fait Stefan?_

_Non. _

_Est-ce que tu as envie de l'embrasser, là maintenant?_

_…__Oui._

« … Elena? » Une voix familière la sortit de ses pensées.

Elle se retourna brusquement pour faire face à sa porte.

_« _Jenna? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Lança-t-elle, reprenant ses esprits.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? » Demanda-t-elle, son expression devenue confuse.

« Eh ben, je discutais avec-» Elena s'arrêta lorsque, après s'être retournée vers Damon pour le pointer du doigt elle vit, _personne_. Il avait disparu. Elena devint à son tour terriblement confuse. Elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Jenna. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle haussa les épaules.

« D'accord… Tu me fais peur parfois, Elena. Sinon, j'étais venue pour te dire, téléphone! » Lança-t-elle, agitant téléphone fixe qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

Elena se contenta de sourie et s'approcha de Jenna et saisit le téléphone. Elle hocha la tête en guise d'un « Merci » et le porta à son oreille.

« Allô? »

« Elena Gilbert, je présume? » Questionna une voix masculine inconnue.

« …Oui, c'est moi, qui est-ce? » Répondit-t-elle, confuse.

« Désolé de répondre à ta question par une autre question, mais, est-ce que la Saab noire coupée est ta voiture? » On pouvait entendre que la voix avait une tonalité amicale forcée.

« Oui-» Elle regretta aussitôt sa réponse. Pourquoi devrait-elle répondre, elle ne savait même pas à qui elle parlait. « Mais qui êtes vous? »

« Fais moi plaisir, Elena. Monte dans ta voiture et roule en direction de l'adresse que je t'indiquerais. »

« Non, pourquoi je frais ça, je sais même pas qui vous-» Elle fût coupée.

« Bien. Je vois. Alors je t'explique la situation. Moi et plusieurs de mes camarades sommes placés autour de ta maison et nous pouvons y entrer à tout moment. Nous pouvons voir que ta tante prend un café avec un homme blond, Alaric, c'est bien ça? » Il ricana. « Oui, évidemment. Quand à Jeremy… Un jeune garçon plein d'énergie, hm? » Il marqua une pause. Elena sentait que ses jambes commençaient à trembler. « Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que nous ne sommes pas du genre… douillets, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors je répète, monte dans ta voiture et roule en direction de l'adresse que je t'indiquerais. »

Elena était terrorisée. Qui était-il et pourquoi voulait-il du mal à sa famille? Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

« Oh, et au cas où tu aie la mauvaise idée de prévenir les autorités ou même tes petits copains, les frères Salvatore… nous sommes armés. Et nous sommes rapides, très rapides. Alors si tu veux retrouver ta famille en vie et en bonne santé, te ferais mieux de respecter mes règles qui sont les suivantes.

Tu as cinq minutes pour enfiler tes habits, descendre dans le salon et prévenir Jenna que Caroline et Bonnie t'attendent au grill, que tu risques de rentrer tard et tu à plutôt intérêt à ce qu'elle te croit et qu'elle accepte. Tu sortiras gentiment de ta maison, tu avanceras calmement et sans te précipiter, tu ne crieras pas à l'aide et rentreras dans ta voiture sans faire d'histoires. Compris? »

Elena était pétrifiée. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, ni parler, ni même respirer. Des larmes coulaient en quantités sur ses joues et elle tremblait de la tête au pieds. Cet homme savait absolument tout d'elle et de son entourage. Elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était elle ou sa famille. Elle prit une grande inspiration et d'une voix terriblement faible, répondit:

« Oui. »

« Bien! Cinq minutes, maintenant. Tic, tac. » *bip* Il avait raccroché.

Elena s'empressa de reprendre ses esprits et de contrôler sa respiration. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se lista dans sa tête les choses qu'elle avait à faire.

« Ok. Ok. » Répéta-t-elle machinalement, expirant profondément.

Elle scrutait sa chambre et essayait de remettre ses idées en place. Elle devait se remémorer ce qu'il lui avait demandé. «_ Tu as cinq minutes pour enfiler tes habits, _»ses yeux se stoppèrent sur son armoire. Elle se précipita et enfila ce qui lui tomba sous la main; un jean et un pull. Pendant ce temps là, elle imaginait tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver, ce que ces hommes allaient lui faire et jusqu'a quand.

Elle était terrifiée à l'idée que sa famille puisse être en danger. Et si elle n'y revenait pas? Si ces hommes là voulaient la tuer? Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle voulait dire au revoir à de nombreuses personnes mais ne pouvais pas. Et puis pourquoi Damon était partit? Si il était resté, il aurait pu l'aider. A seulement quelques secondes près il aurait pu la sauver. Elle aurait aimé le serrer dans ses bras, une dernière fois.

Elena secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être sentimentale, le temps était compté. Elle se creusa la tête. « …_descendre dans le salon et prévenir Jenna _» Elle dévala les escaliers et s'avança vers la cuisine. Jenna et Alaric discutaient en prenant un café. Jenna se retourna et scruta Elena d'un air confus, voyant qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et qu'elle était essoufflée.

« Alors, c'était qui? » Questionna-t-elle.

Elena passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se remémora: «_…Caroline et Bonnie t'attendent au grill, tu risques de rentrer tard »_ elle sourit. Elle choisit soigneusement ses mots. Jenna avait du entendre la voix d'un homme lorsqu'elle avait décroché. « C'était Matt, Caroline et Bonnie m'attentent au Grill, tout le monde y est, je peux y aller? Je vais rentrer un peu tard. »

Jenna était confuse, mais d'accord sur le principe. « Euh… Oui, enfin...Tu y vas comment? »

« En voiture. » Répondit-elle presque aussitôt.

Alaric prit la parole. « Je peux t'emmener, si tu veux, j'étais sur le point de partir de toutes façons. » Proposa-t-il.

Elena commença à paniquer. L'horloge tournait. « Oh, non ne t'inquiète pas, j'irais seule, comme ça je pourrai ramener les filles après. » Mentit-elle en souriant.

« Comme tu veux. »

« Pas de bêtises, hm? » Avertit Jenna, fixant Elena d'un air méfiant.

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais sage, promis. » Elle tenta d'être le plus naturelle possible. « A tout à l'heure. » Elle tourna sur ses talons et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent difficilement autour de la poignée, elle avala sa salive et fronça les sourcils. « _C'est pour leur bien, c'est pour leur bien. _» se répéta-elle. Elle abaissa la poignée et tira la porte.

« …_tu sortiras gentiment de ta maison_ » Elle s'avança dans le noir et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle chercha des yeux un indice quelconque de danger. La nuit était tombée il y a bien longtemps et dehors, le silence était lourd. Seul le vent balançant les arbres se faisait entendre dans les rues sombres de Mystic Falls.

« _…tu avanceras calmement et sans te précipiter_ » Elle garda un pas naturel, ni trop lent ni trop rapide, tentant de contrôler sa respiration. Elle tremblait encore mais cette fois de froid. Elle n'avait pas pris de veste et son pull ne suffisait pas. Elle examinai les environs, cherchant désespérément quelque chose qui pourrait la sauver lorsqu'elle aperçut un passant sur le trottoir d'en face.

« … _tu ne crieras pas à l'aide_ » Elena sentait son esprit crier. Elle mourrait d'envie de crier à l'aide, de sortir d'ici, de se réveiller de ce cauchemar qu'était devenue cette soirée en l'espace de deux minutes. Elle se contenta alors de fixer ce passant son la silhouette semblait plus appartenir à un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Elena était terrorisée mais plus que tout, impuissante. Des larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle continuait de marcher d'un pas machinal et lorsqu'elle atteint sa voiture, elle en saisit la poignée et se retourna une ultime fois vers sa maison.

« _…et tu rentreras dans ta voiture sans faire d'histoires._ » Elle prit une grand inspiration, ouvrit la portière et s'installa dans sa voiture. Sur le tableau de bord était collé un post-it sur lequel était écrite une adresse:

« _7949 Indian Street, Meadow Lake.»_

Elena entra l'adresse dans son GPS et démarra la voiture. « _Tout ira bien, tout ira bien_. » Se répéta-t-elle sans cesse. «_ Je vais donner à ces messieurs ce qu'ils veulent et je rentrerais à la maison et tout ira bien_. »

Sur le GPS était écrit: 1 heure 30 de route restante.

La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait faim, froid, elle était fatiguée et terrorisée. Elle tenait fermement le volant et formulait un million d'hypothèse dans sa tête. Son esprit pensait à absolument fout ce qu'elle aurait aimé faire avant de s'embarquer là dedans; Dire aurevoir à Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, S'expliquer avec Stefan, avec _Damon_… Elle repensa à leur rapprochement, ses excuses, le conflit dans sa tête et la manière si délicate dont il caressait sa joue et jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Tout devenait de plus en plus clair dans sa tête. Elle sursauta lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone la sortit de ses pensées.

Elle sentit son coeur s'emballer. Elle avait prit son téléphone. Il était resté dans la poche de son jean. Elle se remercia intérieurement avant de le sortir de sa poche et de jeter un oeil à l'affichage.

« _Appel entrant: Stefan _» Une vague de soulagement et d'excitation envahit son corps. Elle décrocha.

« Stefan?! Stefan tu dois m'aider je t'en supplie des hommes m'ont menacée je vais-»

Elle hoqueta de terreur lorsque, en plein milieu de la route, un homme, face à sa voiture, la fît freiner brusquement. Sa tête heurta le volant et un cri de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, l'homme n'était plus la. Elle chercha des yeux son téléphone mais tout espoir fut anéanti lorsqu'elle le vit, éclaté en morceau contre le tableau de bord. Elle porta sa main à son front: elle saignait abondemment. Cela n'aurait pas pu être pire.

* * *

« Elena? Elena? » Stefan avait toujours son téléphone collé à son oreille. Il était perturbé. Avoir entendu Elena ainsi, criant et paniquant pour une raison inconnue, et surtout ce coup de frein brutal l'avait déstabilisé. Il se retourna vers Damon.

« Elena a des ennuis. » Lança-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

Damon, sans réfléchir, attrapa sa veste et se rendit chez les Gilbert, accompagné de son frère.

* * *

Elle sursauta lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la fenêtre. Elle fixa cette personne et tenta de la reconnaitre. Un homme brun, cheveux courts, peau matte, corpulent et baraqué. Il fuit un signe comme pour demander à Elena d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle s'exécuta. L'inconnu posa ses coudes sur la fenêtre.

« Vous êtes arrivée, mademoiselle. » Lança-t-il d'un air ironique, avançant sa main sur la joue de la brune, qu'elle rejeta aussitôt.

« Ne me touchez pas. » Rétorqua-t-elle, serrant les dents, abordant son regard le plus hostile possible.

« Oh, on est d'humeur grincheuse? » Lança-il, espiègle.

Elena se contenta de lui lancer des regards meurtriers et ouvrit la portière de sa voiture. Lorsqu'elle examina le secteur, elle vit une sorte de motel miteux, à peine éclairé. Devant l'entrée se trouvait un groupe de personnes habillées en noir, toutes regardaient en direction de la brune. Dans le groupe ce n'était que des hommes, semblables à celui qui avait bloqué la route, hormis une femme, peau matte et cheveux bruns, qui semblait être plutôt âgée.

« Désolé, mais… Je vais devoir suivre la procédure. » Prévint l'inconnu. Elena se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un air confus. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Un sac en tissu. Avant qu'Elena ne puisse réagir, ses mains étaient bloquées derrière son dos et le sac, sur sa tête, lui cachait la vue. Elle essaya de se débattre mais l'homme lui tenait les mains bien trop fermement.

« Lâchez-moi! » S'époumona-t-elle. Inutile.

« Cela devrait faire un peu mal. » Prévint-il.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que-» Elle fût coupée par la douleur intense que lui procura un coup à la nuque. Elle sentit sa tête tourner, son ouïe se brouiller, sa vue flancher. Ses jambes se changèrent en compote et elle s'écroula par terre. Elle tenta de lutter mais impossible. Son corps ne répondait plus. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes et elle n'entendait plus rien. Elle sentit qu'on la soulevait puis, plus rien. Le noir complet.

* * *

**Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez? Surprenant? Décevant? Excitant? Vous pensez savoir qui sont ces hommes? Qu'est-ce qu'il veulent? Ca vous donne envie de lire la suite? Laissez moi savoir vos vis et vos suppositions en commentaire!**


	4. Don't let me go

**Up 03/09/14 **

**Note: Merci pour vos reviews, ça motive, je vous jure! Continuez vos êtes top.**

**Désolé pour le retard mais j'était bien trop occupée à lire les fictions de DamonandElena-Fiction et Niian-Fictiion, si vous avez tu temps prenez quelques heures pour vous plonger dans leurs histoires, ça vaut vraiment le coup!**

**Fact: Je nomme mes chapitres en fonction de la musique d'inspiration utilisée lorsque j'ai rédigé chacun d'eux, alors si vous avez des suggestions de musique d'inspiration, elles sont les bienvenues!**

**IMPORTANT****: Chapitre toujours empli d'action, mais aussi de ****violence**** et de DE par ci par là. Il est bien plus long que les autres. En espérant que vous l'apprécierez!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les deux frères se garèrent devant la maison de Gilbert et en instant, furent sur le porche. Ils toquèrent à la porte et avant d'obtenir une réponse, firent éruption dans la maison. Jenna se leva brusquement du canapé et s'empressa d'aller voir qui s'introduisait chez elle.

« Hey, Hey! Qu'est-ce que vous faites, là? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? » S'exclama-t-elle, perturbée.

« Elena. Ou est elle? » Lança Damon, inquiet.

« Elle est partie rejoindre Bonnie et Caroline au grill, elle m'a dit que tout le monde y était, pourquoi cette question? Elle a des ennuis, c'est ça? » S'inquiéta-t-elle à son tour.

Stefan s'empressa d'attraper son téléphone et composa le numéro de Caroline. Damon expliqua a Jenna la situation.

« Nous avons reçu un appel d'Elena il y a dix minutes, elle était en panique et tout ce qu'elle a dit c'est qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Ca a coupé lorsqu'un coup de frein s'est fait entendre, puis plus rien. » Il parlait distinctement et calmement mais au fond il était inquiet.

« Oh mon dieu, mais alors, oh non j'aurais jamais du la laisser partir seule, oh mais… » Jenna était dans tous ses états.

Stefan, qui s'était isolé pour appeler Caroline, revint annoncer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Caroline et Bonnie ne sont pas au grill. Elena a menti. Au téléphone, elle m'a dit que des hommes l'avaient menacée. Ils ont du l'obliger à mentir et l'emmener quelque part. J'ai demandé aux filles de venir, Bonnie pourra peut-être faire quelque chose pour nous. » Annonça-t-il. « Jenna, appelle Alaric. Il sait peut être quelque chose sur ces hommes là. »

Jenna acquiesça et attrapa son téléphone.

* * *

Lorsqu'Elena se réveilla, sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal et sa vision était brouillée. Elle tenta de bouger mais impossible. Elle était attachée à quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle fût capable d'examiner l'endroit, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une salle de bain. La lumière l'éblouit et elle plissa les yeux. Elle tenta de bouger ses jambes et ses mains mais grimaça lorsque la corde frotta sur ses poignets. Elle était attachée à une chaise, au centre de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle fut entièrement capable de regarder autour d'elle, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la salle de bains.

Un homme, toujours au physique imposant, cheveux bruns, peau matte la fixait, adossé à un comptoir. Ils se ressemblaient tous ici. Lorsque cet homme vit qu'Elena était réveillée, il fit signe à quelqu'un en direction de la porte ouverte qui donnait au couloir. Un autre homme arriva. Il s'avança dans la pièce et fit signe à l'autre de partir. Il s'exécuta.

Le nouvel arrivant s'accroupit devant la chaise d'Elena et lui adressa une expression faussement chaleureuse.

Elena connaissait ce visage. Elle avait déjà-vu cet homme mais impossible pour elle de savoir quand et où.

« Qui êtes-vous? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix terriblement faible, juste au dessus d'un murmure.

L'inconnu inclina sa tête sur le côté et lui adressa un sourire exagéré.

« Je m'appelle Mason. Mason-»

« Lockwood » Le coupa-t-elle, ses souvenirs s'éclaircissants. « Evidemment. » Soupira-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas grand chose sur cet homme hormis que ce n'était pas un homme très… fréquentable. Elena reconnut également que sa voix était identique à celle qui l'avait menacée au téléphone. « C'est vous qui m'avez appelé, c'est ça? Comment vous connaissez tout sur ma vie? » Lança-t-elle, l'épuisement se faisant entendre dans sa voix.

Mason lui adressa une expression confuse. Il ignora sa question et reprit. « Ecoute, Elena. Je suis navrée de devoir faire ça, mais c'est pour notre survie. Tout sera fini d'ici peu, crois moi. » Rassura-t-il, toujours d'un air faussement amical. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce.

« Matty, prends le relai. » Lança-t-il à un de ses équipiers dans le couloir.

Alors l'homme qu'elle avait aperçut après son réveil revint dans la pièce et s'approcha de la chaise. Il fixait Elena d'un air menaçant.

« ''_Tout ce finira d'ici peu_'' ça veut dire quoi, ça? Vous allez me tuer, c'est ça? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Matty fit mine de réfléchir, haussa les épaules, arqua un sourcil et, un sourire à l'envers sur les lèvres, il acquiesça. Il semblait n'éprouver aucune peine envers la jeune femme. Il mâchait son chewing-gum bruyamment et fixait le vide.

« Et ça vous amènera à quoi, au juste? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Je suis censé rien dire. » Relança-t-il, froidement.

« Logiquement si vous me tuez, que je le sache ou pas ne changera rien à vos plans… » Raisonna Elena.

« Ouais, pas faux. » Il s'approcha de la chaise et commença sa narration. « Il y a une malédiction, un sort. Un fléau à cause duquel nous sommes obligés de nous transformer à chaque pleine lune. Pour la briser, il nécessite la mort du double Petrova et la Pierre de Lune. Et cette putain de pierre… On l'a plus. » Expliqua-t-il, sa voix déraillant sur ses derniers mots. Soudain, son regard s'éclaira et il posa les yeux sur Elena. Il s'accroupit devant elle et attrapa son menton, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Mais toi… Tu est liée à ce caillou… Tu dois surement savoir où il est, hm? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton ferme. « Elle est où, cette pierre? »

« Mais… j'en sais rien, je ne sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est cette… ''malédiction'' » Rétorqua la brune.

« Arrête de mentir, poupée. Ca nous avance pas trop, là. » Sa pression sur le menton d'Elena était devenue douloureuse. Elle en grimaça. « Où est elle? » Questionna-t-il, articulant et espaçant chacun de ses mots.

* * *

« J'en sais rien! » La voix de Bonnie résonna dans la cuisine des Gilbert.

« Mais il doit bien y avoir un sort dans ton petit livre magique qui nous mènera à Elena, non?! » S'énerva Damon.

Damon se mordit le poing. Il se détruisait de l'intérieur en sachant qu'Elena était en grand danger, avec des hommes inconnus qui lui voulaient dieu-sait-quoi. Il se détestait. Si il n'était partit lorsque Jenna était entrée dans la chambre alors rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il aurait pu la _sauver. _Mais c'était un grand mot. Pour lui, et pour tout le monde dans la pièce, il y avait de l'espoir. Elena était encore en vie. Du moins il l'espérait. Plus que tout au monde. Jamais il n'accepterai de la perdre. Pas elle. Son coeur se tordit à la pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

« Damon, calme toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. » Calma Stefan. « Bonnie, tu est sûre que tu as tout cherché? » Questionna-t-il.

« Oui, les sorts de localisations ne seraient pas assez précis. Peut être en existe-ils des plus puissants mais je n'ai pas assez d'énergie pour ça… » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Essayes-en quand même un. » Rétorqua Damon. « C'est déjà mieux que rien, non? »

Bonnie hocha la tête. Elle sortit la carte des environs de Mystic Falls qu'Alaric avait apporté et expliqua.

« Il me faudra du sang de la même famille qu'Elena. » Déclara-t-elle, scrutant les personnes autour de la table.

Jeremy s'avança et tendit sa paume de main. « Vas-y. »

Bonnie acquiesça et sortit un couteau de la cuisine. Elle entama la peau du jeune homme ce qui le fit grimacer. Il approcha sa main au dessus de la carte et laissa son sang couler sur celle-ci. Bonnie commença ses incantations.

Au fur et à mesure que la sorcière poursuivait son sortilège, le sang se mit à bouger sur la carte. Il se déplaça vers le nord de la vile de Mystic Falls puis se figea. Jenna se pencha et lit le nom de la ville à l'endroit ou la tache rouge s'était arrêtée.

« Meadow Lake »

Stefan soupira. « C'est beaucoup trop vaste… »

« Merci de ta déduction, mon frère. » Lança Damon froidement.

Un silence s'installa dans la cuisine. Tous étaient dépassés, presque baissant les bras. Mais le vampire brun semblait être le seul à garder espoir.

« Non mais vous nous faites quoi, là? Il s'agit pas de n'importe qui, il s'agit d'Elena, merde! » S'énerva-t-il.

« Mais on ne peut rien faire d'autre, Damon! A moins d'avoir l'énergie de plusieurs sorcières et un grimoire plus complet… » Soupira Bonnie, dépassée.

« Dans ce cas, heureusement que je suis là, non? » Déclara une féminine voix venant de nulle part. Tout le monde se retourna vers le couloir de l'entrée. Deux femmes: l'une à la peau matte qui avait en main un gros livre ancien qui semblait être un grimoire et l'autre…

« Katherine? »

* * *

« C'est elle qui nous l'a dérobé. Cette garce… » Matty frappa le mur avec son poing. « Pourquoi il faut toujours que tout foire, hein!? » Il criait, à présent. Elena était effrayée. «Mais dis, tu est lié aussi à elle, non? Alors tu dois savoir où elle l'a caché, hm? » Questionna-t-il.

Elena s'efforçait de garder un air convaincant malgré la fatigue qui la touchait, la peur qui l'atteignait, la douleur qui la frappait. « Mais non je n'en sais rien, Katherine et moi ne sommes pas liées, c'est n'importe quoi, je ne sais pas où elle est! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Les traits de Matty s'endurcirent. Il fronça les sourcils et poussa violemment la chaise d'Elena. Elle glissa sur ses pieds avant de heurter un mur. Non! Une baignoire. Elena tourna la tête. Effectivement, juste derrière elle, il y avait une baignoire remplie d'eau. Son coeur s'emballa de plus belle. Matty retourna la chaise de manière à ce qu'Elena fasse face à la baignoire, s'empara du crâne de la brune et le poussa à seulement quelques centimètres de l'eau.

« Où est-elle?! » Cria-t-il.

« J'en sais rien! » S'époumona-t-elle à son tour.

« Mauvaise réponse. »

Elena sentit une forte pression sur l'arrière de son crâne et avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagir, fut submergée. Elle n'avait pas prit son souffle, elle se débattait du mieux qu'elle put, criant et secouant sa tête, tentant de se libérer de l'emprise de son bourreau mais Matty tenait sa tête fermement en place. Il la laissa ainsi jusqu'a ce qu'Elena sentit son coeur ralentir de plus en plus jusqu'a presque s'arrêter.

* * *

« _Vesmatos asvertas os vicilicium, vesmatos asvertas os vicilicium… » _Répétaient les deux sorcières en choeur.

Tout le monde s'était tut et laissait les deux femmes faire le sort. Soudain, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et des sons se firent entendre dans la pièce.

« _J'en sais rien!_ » La voix d'Elena résonna dans la pièce.

Puis des sons sous-marins. Quelqu'un qui crie sous l'eau. Tous étaient désorientés lorsque Stefan pointa le mur du doigt.

« Regardez, ici »

Tous se retournèrent vers ce mur et se figèrent. Ils pouvaient la voir. C'était comme si la scène était projetée sur ce mur. Ils restèrent sans voix à la vue d'Elena se faisant torturer, la tête submergée et se débattant. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Ils ne pouvaient pas bouger. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider et étaient contraints à assister à son calvaire, son cauchemar.

« Oh mon dieu » Murmura Caroline.

Et il fallut que Damon pose les yeux sur ces images. Il fût bouche bée. Sa haine grimpa en flèche en seulement quelques secondes. Tuer, tous les tuer. C'était tout ce qui lui importait pour lui au moment présent. Jamais il n'avait été aussi en colère de toute son existence. Il se jura qu'il les ferait payer pour ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire subir à la jeune femme. Il se mordit les lèvres.

Stefan prit la parole.

« Bonnie, comment cela pourra nous aider à la retrouver? » La tonalité de la voix du vampire était bien trop calme au goût de son frère. Il se demandait comment il pouvait rester aussi détendu alors que sa copine se faisait torturer sous yeux.

Bonnie répondit. « Nous devons chercher des indices, elle se trouve surement dans un motel, il n'y a pas quelque chose dans la pièce qui pourrait nous aider à trouver du quel il s'agit? » Demanda la sorcière.

Tous se concentrèrent sur les détails de la salle de bains.

Jeremy s'empara de son ordinateur. Il rechercha les motels qui se trouvaient dans la ville de Meadow Lake. Après quelques minutes, il s'exclama.

« J'ai trouvé! »

* * *

Elena sentit la main qui la retenait jusqu'a présent lui tirer les cheveux, la ramenant à la surface. Elle reprit son souffle et toussa à de nombreuses reprises. Elle sentit son coeur s'emballer. L'eau était glacée et avait trempé ses cheveux qui retombèrent sur son torse, ce qui la fit frissonner. Sa respiration était profonde et elle tentait désespérément de reprendre son calme.

« Alors t'as décidé de me dire ce que tu sais ou bien tu préfère refaire un voyage aquatique? » Lança Matty, toujours en tenant fermement les cheveux de la brune.

« Vous croyez vraiment que je vous ment?! Je ne suis pas bête à ce point, si je savais quelque chose je vous l'aurai déjà dit, merde! Je ne sais rien, je vous jure! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Matty enchaîna. Il eût une idée.

« Mais si tu ne le sais pas, alors les Salvatore le sauront peut être, tu pourra leur passer un appel et leur demander où est la Pierre et tout sera réglé »

« Pourquoi je ferais ça? Et pourquoi ils accepteraient de vous aider? » Lança-t-elle, le regard noir.

Matty se creusa la tête. Il était persuadé qu'elle mentait. Il ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Il eût une idée.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant des Salvatore. Nous en avons aperçut un, ce soir. Il venait de sauter de la fenêtre et il ne nous a même pas vu venir. » Ricana-t-il. Ce fût le premier mensonge qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Elena, qui se débattait auparavant, se figea. Ses yeux fixèrent le vide. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'il parlait de Damon. « _Non, non. J'ai du mal comprendre_ » Pensa-t-elle. Ses pensées se bousculèrent. Alors c'est vrai? Damon était mort? Ces hommes l'avaient tué? Seulement quelques instants après qu'il ait quitté sa chambre? Une vagi d'émotion transperça la jeune femme. Non, un raz de marée. En quelques secondes, sa peur s'était changée en désespoir. Elle était toujours figée et son regard se vida de toute émotion. Si il était vraiment partit, alors jamais elle ne pourra vraiment savoir si elle l'aimait ou non. Jamais plus elle ne pourra passer des moments complices avec lui. La complicité qu'elle avait avec lui elle ne pourrait jamais l'avoir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

On dit que l'on se rend compte de la valeurs des choses uniquement lorsqu'on les as perdues, Elena en était désormais certaine. Il comptait bien plus pour elle qu'elle ne le pensait. Il était un confident, un meilleur ami, un partenaire, un binôme. Il lui était tout. Simplement. Elena venait de perdre la plus grande de ses seules raisons pour lesquelles elle souhaitait revenir d'ici vivante.

Son coeur lui faisait terriblement mal et son estomac se tordait en un million de noeuds. Des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues et son regard était toujours aussi vide.

« Alors, tu te décides, princesse? » Matty la sortit de ses pensées.

Elena releva la tête après quelques instants, lentement, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle fronça les sourcils et son regard désespéré se transforma en haine.

« Je n'appellerai pas Stefan pour vous aider, vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre et brûler en enfer. » Cracha-t-elle, le regard meurtrier

« Espèce de salope. »

Il plongea encore une fois la tête d'Elena dans l'eau glacée. Cette fois, elle savait qu'elle n'en sortirait pas vivante.

* * *

Tous se retournèrent vers Jeremy. Il pointa la scène projetée au mur.

« Ces peintures, là. Elles ne sont présente que dans deux des motels qui se trouvent à Meadow Lake. Je note les adresses. »

Damon laissa un léger soupir de soulagement s'échapper de sa gorge.

« Bien joué, gamin. » Murmura-t-il.

« Regardez… » Lança Caroline, levant lentement son doigt sur le mur où la scène était visible.

Elena avait une seconde fois la tête plongée dans l'eau glacée, mais cette fois c'était différent. Elle ne se débattait plus. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la bouche fermée et ne bougeait plus. Elle avait renoncé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? » S'inquiéta Jenna.

Silence. Tous étaient figés devant la scène cauchemardesque à laquelle ils assistaient.

« Elle abandonne… » Murmura Alaric.

« La fille croit que Damon est mort. » Annonça Katherine, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, ses yeux rivés sur le vampire brun. Elle avait suivi la discussion de Matty et Elena alors que les autres écoutaient Jeremy.

Damon se figea à ses paroles. Alors c'était vrai? Elle abandonnait car elle pensait qu'il était mort? Un pincement au coeur le toucha. Il était bouleversé. Alors Elena tenait vraiment à lui? Tant que ça? Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment, il fallait la sortir d'ici.

Stefan prit les choses en main.

« Bonnie, Damon, vous irez en direction du premier Motel et Alaric et moi en direction du second. Gardez vos téléphones à hauteur portée au cas où. Caroline, Jenna et Jeremy, vous restez ici, surveillez Elena, vous nous appellerez si il y a un changement. Compris? »

Tous acquiescèrent et se mirent en route.

* * *

Elena fût sortie de l'eau par une force inconnue. La chaise tomba et sa tête heurta le coin de la baignoire ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Elle sentit son sang couler le long de son cuir chevelu. Sa vision se brouilla et elle des cris résonnèrent dans sa tête. Elle était toujours attachée à la chaise et ne pouvait pas se relever.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Matty?! C'était pas le plan, bordel! »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire?! Elle mourra de toutes façons! »

« Pas maintenant! C'était pas ce qui était prévu! »

« Si elle ne meurt pas pour nous elle mourra pour eux! Tu crois vraiment qu'ils la gardent pour faire ami-ami?! »

« Tais-toi Matty! »

Les cris étaient accompagnés de fracas, des coups, des bruits sourds. Ils se battaient. C'était violent.

Lorsqu'Elena fut capable de déterminer qui était cet homme qui se battait avec Matty, elle vit Mason. Il le tenait par le col de son t-shirt et le plaquait contre le mur. Mais ce qu'elle vit ensuite la terrifia plus que tout. Il sortit ses crocs et ses yeux prirent une couleur jaune vif. Ce n'était pas un vampire. Aucune veine n'était apparue sous ses yeux. Elena hoqueta de terreur ce qui attira l'attention de Mason et Matty en profita pour libérer ses bras et lui briser la nuque. Mason s'écroula aussitôt, raide mort.

Vous êtes quoi, au juste? » Murmura Elena.

« Des loups garous. »

* * *

« Quoi? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi? » S'exclama Damon.

« Non, c'est ce qu'il vient de dire, ce sont des loups garous. » Lui répondit Caroline à travers le téléphone.

« Super. Merci d'ajouter un problème à ma liste d'ennuie, Blondie. » Ironisa-t-il.

Il s'apprêta à raccrocher lorsque Carolin l'interpella.

« Eh, attends! Ils changent de position! » Elle marqua une pause, fixant la scène sur le mur. « Ils ont une sorcière, eux aussi. Ils on détecté que vous arriviez. Toi et Bonnie alliez dans le bon Motel, mais maintenant ils se dirigent vers… » Nouvelle pause. Elle examinai l'endroit. « La forêt. Ils se dirigent vers la fôret. » Termina-t-elle.

Damon raccrocha et expliqua à Bonnie. Il freina brusquement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à une entrée de sentier boisé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » S'exclama la sorcière.

Damon ouvrit la portière, s'avança dans la fôret et s'arrêta. Il ferma les yeux et inhala. « Je peux sentir son sang. Ils ne sont pas loin. » Lança-t-il. Il disparût.

Bonnie attrapa son téléphone et appela Stefan.

* * *

Lorsqu'Elena se réveilla, elle avait les yeux bandés. On l'avait assommée. Elle le savait en raison de sa douleur crânienne. Elle savait qu'elle n'était plus dans la salle de bain mais en extérieur. Quelqu'un la portait sur son épaule, comme un sac qu'on amènerai à la décheterie. Elle se concentra sur les bruits qu'elle entendait. Des pas, des feuilles craquantes. Elle se trouvait dans une forêt et ils se déplaçaient.

« Matty, dépêche toi, tu nous retardes putain. » Pressa une voix masculine.

« Ben merci, j'essaie, elle est lourde! » Répondit-t-il.

« On s'arrête bientôt? » Râla une voix qui n'était pas inconnue à Elena.

« Arrête de te plaindre, Tyler. Tu t'es engagé, alors ferme la et suis le plan.»

Elena sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. _Tyler? Tyler Lockwood_ était impliqué? Elena se sentit trahie. Elle était perturbée mais aussi dégoutée. Et dire qu'il lui souriait à la face et qu'il aidait ses équipiers à la tuer derrière. Elle se retint de s'énerver.

Elle tenta de bouger ses mains mais regretta immédiatement son geste constatant que ses poignets étaient toujours ligotés à l'aide d'une corde qui frottait sur sa peau déjà bien entamée. Elle grimaça de douleur puis décida de ne plus bouger, estimant qu'il valait mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'elle était éveillée.

« C'est bon, on va se poser ici. » Annonça une voix féminine après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Elena sentit qu'on la posa à terre, contre un arbre. Elle hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit d'autres cordes lui serrer le ventre, cette fois. Ils la ligotaient à l'arbre. Elena n'en pouvait plus. Elle était fatiguée, avait froid, faim, soif, peur, ses poignets lui faisaient un mal de chien et la tête lui tournait. Mais plus que tout elle était anéantie. Pourquoi il a fallut qu'ils le tue? Ces hommes étaient tout bonnement sans pitié et pouvaient détruire tout sur leur passage. Et ce soir, ils avaient détruit la vie d'Elena.

« _C'est fini, tout est fini _» Pensa-t-elle

Mais elle fut très vite sortie de ses pensées lorsque des cris de douleur se firent entendre autour d'elle. Des cris d'agonie, le son d'os brisés, de sang giclant abondemment. Elle eut des nausées. Mais elle appréhendait. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Son bandeau l'empêchait de voir la scène ce qui l'handicapait beaucoup.

Soudain, elle les bruits cessèrent et un lourd silence s'installa. Elle commença à paniquer. Elle retint sa respiration afin de rester dans son rôle d'évanouie mais sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit des mains de poser sur ses épaules. Un cri de surprise s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Lâchez moi, je vous en supplie! » S'époumona-t-elle de plus belle. La brune sentit que les cordes qui retenaient ses mains devenaient de moins en moins serrées.

« Hey, chut, c'est moi! Elena! » Murmura une voix masculine.

Elena n'écoutait pas et continua à crier. « Je l'ai pas, je vous jure je sais pas où elle est! » Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle se débâtit à l'aide de ses mains désormais libres. Elle sentit des mains se poser sur son visage et son bandeau fût rapidement retiré de ses yeux.

« Elena regarde moi, c'est moi, Damon! »

Elle arrêta aussitôt de se débattre et ouvrit les yeux. Elle les posa sur la personne qui se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle et crut halluciner. Elle resta ainsi, les yeux rivés sur le vampire brun, scrutant chacun des détails de son visage comme si il s'agissait d'un miracle. Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais ne trouva aucun mot. Elle se contenta de se jeter dans ses bras. Un raz de marrée de soulagement frappa la jeune femme. Elle le serait si fort, comme si elle n'allait jamais le lâcher.

« Tu es là… J'ai eu tellement peur, Damon… tu es là… » Répétait-elle sans cesse.

Des larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur ses joues mais cette fois ce furent des larmes de joie. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti autant de soulagement. Elle pensait ne plus jamais le revoir, passer sa vie sans lui et s'en vouloir pour toujours de ne pas avoir profité un peu plus de chaque seconde avec lui, mais il était là, vivant et en bonne santé. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Je suis là. » Reprit-il. « Tout ira bien, maintenant. » Murmura-t-il dans son oreille, tendrement. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, tout en conservant leur étreinte passionnée, éternelle.

* * *

**Alors? Content de la fin? Surprit que ce soit des loups? Comme d'hab, laissez moi une review ça ne peut que me faire plaisir. Bisous!**


	5. Fleur Blanche

******Up 03/09/14**

**Note: J'ai essayé de poster ce chapitre le plus rapidement possible parce que c'est un peu cruel de vous laisser poireauter pendant plusieurs jour, surtout au moment de l'histoire où j'ai arrêté mon chapitre précédent!**

**IMPORTANT:**** Chapitre vraiment, ****majoritairement**** consacré à notre D.E, pour les plus gourmandes, vous êtes servies. Enfin, ce n'est que l'entrée, bien sûr, ensuite dans les prochains chapitres viendront le plat principal et surtout, le dessert.**

**Pour tout vous dire je suis censée lire « Pauline » D'Alexandre Dumas pour la rentrée au lycée mais je suis tellement à fond sur la rédaction de ma fiction que j'en oublie mes devoirs! Je ne veux juste pas vous décevoir et pouvoir dire « c'est moi qui l'ai fait » lorsque ma fiction sera terminée ( si elle l'est un jour! ) et que je serai fière de mon travail. Alors laissons-nous aller pour quelque temps et apprécions notre couple favori en action. **

**Pour plus de « ****_sensations_**** »:**** je vous conseille de passer en boucle la musique ****Fleur Blanche de Orsten**** pendant votre lecture, elle m'a beaucoup inspirée sur la fin puisqu'elle est plutôt sensuelle et correspondait bien à ce que je recherchais. (Après pour avoir le même point de vue que moi il faut avoir vu la scène Katherine/Stefan dans le 5x14 avec la musique en question) **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Elena s'était évanouie suite au choc émotionnel qu'elle venait de subir, et lorsqu'elle avait essayé de se relever par elle même.

.

A présent, tous étaient rentrés et n'attendait plus qu'Elena qui venait de se réveiller, allongée dans la banquette arrière de sa voiture.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de sa maison, tous étaient là pour la recueillir comme il se devait. Elle avait tellement enduré et chacun souhaitait se rendre utile. Elle scruta chaque personne qui se tenait autour d'elle. Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric, Stefan, Caroline et Bonnie. Mais? La personne qu'elle souhaitait voir plus que personne d'autre était absente. Elle baissa les yeux, déçue. Ce fut Jenna la première à s'approcher.

« Elena j'ai eu tellement peur si tu savais » Lança-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Elena grimaça en raison de ses blessures et Jenna se recula.

« Tu veux quelque chose? De l'eau, à manger? » Questionna Caroline.

« Je sais faire les nouilles chinoises si ça peut aider… » Lança Alaric.

Elena fut émue. Tous essayaient de se rendre utiles en proposant de l'aide. Tous, sauf un.

_Stefan. _Il était adossé au mur, bras croisés et sans expression apparente. Elle était déçue de lui. Cette mésaventure lui aura prouvé bien des choses.

« Vous êtes adorables, vraiment. C'est très gentil de votre part de vouloir m'aider mais je pense que tout ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant c'est d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je dois me remettre de mes émotions. » Expliqua Elena d'une petite voix fatiguée.

Tous acquiescèrent et adressent un sourire à la brune. Elle monta lentement les escaliers, ses jambes devenues lourdes et douloureuses. Elle passa la porte de sa chambre et eut un soupir de soulagement.

« J'ai cru que tu étais partit… » Avoua-t-elle au vampire brun.

Il était assis sur son lit, la tête baissée et Elena ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Après quelques instants, il releva la tête et fit face à la belle brune. Il avait les yeux rouges et son expression était remplie de tristesse. Elena inclina la tête sur le côté et aborda un regard tout aussi triste.

Elle s'avança vers le brun et enroula ses bras autour de son corps. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne tarda pas à répondre à son étreinte et la serra contre son corps, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ils auraient pu te tuer, Elena. A quelques instants près, j'aurai pu te sauver. » Murmura-t-il, tendu.

« Damon… » Murmura-t-elle, brisant leur embrassade. Elle se plongea dans ses yeux azur. « Je vais bien maintenant. » Assura-t-elle.

Ses traits toujours durcis par la tristesse, il approcha sa main de la joue d'Elena et la caressa avec son pouce ce qui fit frissonner la jeune femme.

« Regarde-toi… » Murmura-t-il, d'un air désolé. Il effleura sa blessure au front puis ses entailles au poignets sans oublier ses innombrables bleus répandus partout sur son corps. « Comment ont-ils pu faire du mal à un si joli visage? » Murmura-t-il. Elena sentit ses joues rougir. Il poursuivit. « Je peux te guérir » Il marqua une pause et fixa la jeune femme dans les yeux. « Seulement si tu le souhaites. » Il jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux chocolat, ses gestes pleins de tendresse et de légèreté. « Toutes tes blessures et tes douleurs… disparues… » Poursuivit-il. « Il suffit juste de me le demander. »

Elena hésita quelques instants et, s'emparant de la main du brun qui était posée sur sa joue et la serrant dans la sienne, répondit.

« Damon, je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour ce que tu as fait ce soir. Sans toi à cette heure-ci je serai surement…morte. » Lança-t-elle, grimaçant à ses paroles. « Tu m'a sauvée la vie et je te dois tout. » Elle marqua une pause et baissa les yeux. « Tu sais, ce soir j'ai cru pendant un instant que… je t'avais perdu pour toujours. » Elle inspira à fond et continua. « Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de désespoir pour quelqu'un de toute ma vie, Damon. Rien que le fait de m'imaginer devoir passer le restant de mes jours sans pouvoir passer des moments de complicité avec toi, sans que tu puisses me consoler lorsque tout va mal comme toi seul sait le faire… m'a anéanti. Tu compte vraiment énormément pour moi. »

Elle releva les yeux et constata avec surprise que la tristesse auparavant ancrée dans les traits du brun avait disparue. Il la regardait avec attention, buvant ses paroles. Il semblait totalement ébahi par ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer. C'était une première. Jamais Elena ne s'était confiée à lui sur ses sentiments envers lui de manière aussi… éprouvante. Au fond de lui il était fou de joie mais il se contenait car la situation n'était pas des plus joyeuses.

« Et… je te remercie de vouloir m'aider encore une fois, mais je pense qu'il faut que je réfléchisse. Je dois aussi apprendre à vivre une vie normale et faire face aux imprévus. » Elle marqua une pause. « Je vais prendre une douche. » Termina-t-elle.

Elle se pencha lentement vers le brun et lui déposa un long, tendre et doux baiser sur la joue. Ce qu'il ne refusa pas, bien évidemment. Elle lui lança un énième regard et se retourna en direction de la salle de bains.

.

Damon avait décidé de rester dans la chambre d'Elena. Elle était dans la salle de bain depuis maintenant une vingtaine de minutes. Il était resté ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il s'en voulait. Il se sentait coupable de cette mésaventure et de ce qu'Elena avait pu endurer. Mais pire que tout, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour se racheter.

Damon passa quelques minutes de plus à réfléchir, assis sur le lit d'Elena, le regard perdu dans le vide, puis décida qu'elle souhaitait surement être seule après cette soirée plus que fatigante et déplaisante. Il soupira, se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, mais se figea subitement.

* * *

« Tu crois qu'elle va s'en remettre? » Murmura Jenna, le regard inquiet.

« Je sais pas. Ça lui prendra surement pas mal de temps. » Répondit Alaric.

Les deux adultes étaient toujours dans la cuisine, discutaient de la soirée, se remettant de leurs émotions. Jenna avait versé quelques larmes, inquiète pour sa nièce et Alaric avait fait son possible pour la consoler. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et prit la parole.

« Tu sais quand on a retrouvé Elena… Enfin, quand on a rejoint Elena qui était déjà avec Damon, » Se corrigea-t-il, « Elle avait un comportement étrange… » Il marqua une pause. « Elle était restée longuement dans les bras de Damon, mais lorsqu'on les a rejoint, elle avait repoussé tout contact avec nous et refusait de quitter les bras Damon… » Il prit une gorgée de son café et continua. « Même lorsque Stefan s'était approché…elle l'avait rejeté. », Termina-t-il. Un air confus s'était installé sur son visage.

Jenna sourit légèrement.

« Elle était perdue. Elle est avec Stefan mais au fond elle sait très bien que ce n'est pas lui qui la rend heureuse… Je la connais bien et lorsqu'elle est avec Damon, je la sent confiante, comblée. Elle tient beaucoup à Stefan alors elle refuse de s'avouer ses sentiments pour son frère par peur de le blesser et de le perdre mais les choses ont changé, et ce soir… Elle a cru qu'elle l'avait perdu et le ça l'a largement fait réfléchir et ça a surement accéléré les choses. » Elle prit une gorgée de son thé et termina, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Damon est sûrement la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver. »

* * *

Un son avait interpellé le vampire brun. Un sanglot. Il se retourna, fixa la porte de la salle de bain et tendit l'oreille. Effectivement, il entendit de nouveaux sanglots et des reniflements. Elle pleurait. Damon se mordit la lèvre et fronça les sourcils, attristé à l'idée que les yeux d'Elena puissent être remplis de larmes. Il s'approcha de la porte afin de s'y tenir à seulement quelques centimètres. Il entendait ses sanglots et sa respiration saccadée et se retrouvai impuissant face à la situation.

C'était pas le rôle de son petit ami, ça? Il était où, maintenant qu'Elena avait besoin de réconfort? Alors qu'elle était au plus bas? Absent, comme toujours.

Damon se mordit la lèvre et approcha sa main de la poignée. «_ Arrête tu peux pas faire ça » _Pensa-t-il. Il s'arrêta mais les pleurs de la jeune femme ne l'aidaient pas. « Roh puis merde… » D'un coup de poignet il cassa le verrou, tourna la poignée et poussa lentement la porte.

« Elena…? _» _Murmura-t-il.

Elle était dans la baignoire, recroquevillée sur elle même, les jambes rempilées contre son torse et sa tête enfouie dans ses genoux. Elle releva la tête et tenta d'essayer ses larmes.

« Je vais bien. » Persuada-t-elle.

« Elena, non clairement tu ne va pas bien… » Soupira-t-il, abordant une expression désolée.

Il s'accroupit devant la jeune femme et découvrit avec regrets les bleus, les coups et les coupures qui parsemaient la peau olive d'Elena. Il examina chaque partie de son corps visible, ses traits se durcissant à chaque nouvelle blessure qu'il découvrait. Il se plongea dans le regard chocolat de la brune. Ses yeux étaient rouges et son visage était lui aussi couvert de bleus. Il approcha sa main de la joue rosée d'Elena comme pour essayer de la réconforter. Elena ne le rejeta pas. Elle se doutait qu'il allait entrer dans la salle de bains et avait pensé à le rejeter mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Surtout, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle ne voulait pas ruiner le moment.

Le brun attrapa un gant de toilette, l'humidifia et déposa une goute de savon dessus. Il l'approcha de ses épaules et releva les yeux vers la jeune femme, s'attendant à quelconque signe de protestation, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle le fixait avec intérêt, comme analysant ses moindres mouvements. Il avança donc le gant sur sa première blessure, ce qui la fit grimacer. Il s'arrêta par peur de lui faire trop mal mais posa le gant sur une partie de sa peau qui était intacte. Il frottait légèrement, doucement. Il fit glisser le gant sur son cou, puis ses épaules et le haut de son torse, à la hauteur de son décolleté. Elena frissonna. Son regard fit des va-et-vient entre les caresses si délicates du brun et ses yeux bleu perçant, examinant ses expressions et ses gestes. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Encore une fois, un conflit se créa dans son esprit.

_Tu te rends compte que t'es nue devant un gars qui n'es même pas ton copain?_

_Oui._

_Et il te lave avec un gant de toilette et toi tu te laisse faire?_

_Oui._

_Mais attends, je comprends pas, là. Tu es avec Stefan et tu est en admiration devant son frère?_

_Oui._

_Tu peux pas dire autre chose que ça?_

_Tais toi et arrête de ruiner mon moment. _

_Ok, ok…_

Lorsqu'elle sortit de ses pensées, elle remarqua que Damon la fixait de ses yeux bleus et avait cessé de nettoyer ses blessures. Son visage se tenait à une dizaine de centimètres du sien et seule la paroi de la baignoire les séparait. Elena n'avait pas non plus remarqué que son coeur s'était considérablement accélérer et elle était sure que Damon pouvait l'entendre. Elle inspira profondément et plongea son regard dans les irrésistibles yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle réfléchissait encore à la proposition qu'il lui avait faite plus tôt, et elle avait fait son choix. Elle ne voulait pas supporter ces douleurs et ses blessures qui allaient sans cesse lui rappeler qu'elle a bien faillit mourir, elle ne voulait pas garder ces souvenirs douloureux qui allaient sûrement l'empêcher de faire de nombreuses choses pendant pas mal de temps.

« Guéris-moi. » Murmura-t-elle.

Le brun aborda un air surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et surtout pas aussi soudainement.

« Tu es sûre de toi? » Répondit-t-il juste au dessus d'un murmure, haussant légèrement les sourcils.

Elena hocha la tête.

Damon lui adressa un faible sourire et se leva, retira son t-shirt et son jean afin de se retrouver en caleçon et enjamba a paroi de la baignoire. Il s'assit derrière la brune et porta son poignet a sa bouche. Il y planta ses crocs et tendit son bras à Elena, qui ne tarda pas à le saisir et l'approcher de sa bouche. Elle inspira profondément et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la peau entaillée du vampire, ce qui le fit frissonner. Au fur et à mesure qu'Elena avalait le sang de son partenaire, elle ferma les yeux et resserra son emprise sur son poignet, en voulant toujours plus. Elle sentait le liquide couler dans ses veines, une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Elle adorait cette sensation. Elle se détendit et se laissa pencher en arrière, s'adossant sur le torse nu du brun. Lui aussi avait ses yeux clos, il déposait des baisers dans les cheveux de la jeune femme tout en caressant légèrement ses épaules de sa main libre. Les blessures d'Elena se refermèrent et petit à petit, la douleur s'atténua. Elena se sentit régénérée, totalement en forme et toutes ses douleurs s'étaient évaporées. Cette sensation de bien être, elle ne l'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Elle sentit la dernière goutte du liquide chaud se répandre dans son organisme et le flux s'arrêta. Lorsqu'elle décolla enfin ses lèvres du poignet du vampire, elle tenta de contrôler sa respiration. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et reprit ses esprits. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était totalement avachie sur le torse de Damon et se releva lentement, légèrement embarrassée.

« Je vais te laisser de rhabiller. » Murmura le brun à son oreille, ce qui eut le don de la faire frissonner.

Ainsi il se leva, sortit de la baignoire, attrapa ses vêtements et sortit de la pièce. Elena resta quelques instants dans la même position, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Elle était encore perdue dans ses émotions et chamboulée de ce qui venait que lui arrivée. Il venait de lui offrir son sang, et cette sensation… plus qu'agréable qu'elle ne comptait pas oublier de si tôt. Elle se releva, attrapa une serviette et l'enroua autour de son torse. Elle n'avait pas prit son pyjama alors elle retourna dans sa chambre pour aller les chercher.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, Damon remettait son t-shirt, ce qui lui offrit un court aperçu sur son torse musclé.

« Tu pars? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Pas si tu veux que je reste » Répondit-il, ajustant le bas de son t-shirt.

Il releva la tête et posa ses yeux sur Elena, et eut comme un bug. Il scruta Elena, surpris qu'elle ne portait qu'une simple serviette qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses. Elle s'approcha lentement du brun et se plongea dans ses yeux dans le regard azur du vampire, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre eux et elle murmura:

« Merci »

Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, chacun sentant la respiration de l'autre sur leur lèvres. Les yeux d'Elena allaient de ses yeux bleus à ses lèvres rosées.

Elle brûlait d'envie d'y goûter, pour au moins le remercier. Mais elle était avec Stefan. Elle ne devait pas le trahir. Elle se contenta de déposer une léger et long baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Le brun, quoique légèrement déçu, profita de chaque instant pendant lesquels leurs visages étaient au plus près.

Lorsque Elena recula son visage, elle replongea ses yeux dans le regard du brun et lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Bonne nuit, Elena, repose toi. » Murmura-t-il.

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Damon » Répondit-elle, élargissant son sourire.

Et en un instant, il était sortit par la fenêtre.

Elena soupira. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et se plongea dans ses pensées. Cela commençait à devenir compliqué. Très compliqué.

* * *

**Je sais j'ai été ****extrêmement**** sadique et cruelle à la fin. ****Mais**** c'est de la tentation qui finira par exploser à un moment où à un autre. J'attends vos avis et vos réactions!**


	6. Do I Wanna Know

******Up 03/09/14**

**Note: 200 VISITEURS! Vous êtes top! Merci pour vos reviews encore une fois!**

**Je tenais à répondre à Laurianne: Oui, j'ai adoré ta fiction et je t'assure que j'ai commencé ma lecture à disons… 22heures et j'ai tout dévoré jusqu'au dernier chapitre posté, j'y étais encore à 2 heures du matin! J'espère que tu posteras vite la suite! ****Et pour ceux qui lisent ceci je vous conseille vivement d'aller la lire parce que c'est original, attachant et surtout addictif!**

**IMPORTANT:**** Du LEMON ****léger**** pour ce chapitre, c'est le plat principal mes amis. A assaisonner avec la musique de votre choix même si je serais ravie de vous conseiller « Do i Wanna Know » des Arctic Monkeys.**

**Dans ce chapitre on découvre une nouvelle facette de Damon, un plus peu joueur et séducteur que dans les chapitres précédents.**

**IMPORTANT2: J'introduis un nouveau style de rédaction: les slashs / indiquent un changement de PDV.**

**En espérant vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, pour l'instant ;)**

* * *

Deux jours. Deux jours qu'Elena avait séché les cours sous l'autorisation de Jenna. Deux jours qu'elle avait eu cette… _discussion_ avec Damon. Deux jours qu'elle se reposait et deux jours que ces souvenirs traumatisant hantaient son esprit. La malédiction, la pierre de lune, les loups garous, Tyler impliqué… tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Il y avait des jours où Elena se demandait à quoi sa vie aurait ressemblé sans toutes ces anormalités. Si tout avait été normal. Elle aurait bien aimé le savoir. Tout cela faisait partie de son quotidien, à présent. Plus rien ne pouvait la surprendre.

« Elena! » S'exclama Jenna, claquant ses doigts juste devant ses yeux.

La brune sursauta. Elle s'était encore une fois perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était enfin descendue de sa chambre à deux heures de l'après midi et s'était installée devant le comptoir. Elle remuait machinalement son chocolat chaud avec sa cuillère, le regard perdu dans le vide et la tête appuyée sur sa main. Elle secoua la tête et fit face à sa tante.

« Alors, tu veux venir faire du shopping avec moi tout à l'heure, ou pas? » Se répéta Jenna.

« Oh, euh… C'est gentil mais… Je vais plutôt rester à la maison, me reposer. » S'excusa la brune.

« Elena… Ça fait déjà deux jours que t'es pas sortie d'ici et que tu n'a vu personne… Je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi mais tu devrais prendre l'air, ça te ferai du bien, vraiment. » Conseilla sa tante.

« J'essaierai, promis. » Répondit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien. Bon eh ben j'y vais, moi. Je te ramène rien? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'avança vers la porte d'entrée.

« Non, ça ira, merci! » Répondit Elena assez fort pour que Jenna l'entende.

« Ok, alors à tout à l'heure! »

« A toute' »

Elena finit d'une traite son chocolat et remonta dans sa chambre. A vrai dire, elle n'avait l'intention de rien faire, aujourd'hui. Rester dans le lit, sous la couette chaude, se plonger dans ses pensées, écouter de la musique… C'était les seules choses qui lui semblaient être abordables. Elle entra dans sa chambre complètement sombre en raison des volets qu'elle avait laissé fermés pendant ces deux derniers jours et s'écroula sur son lit. Elle soupira et ferma doucement les yeux.

* * *

Elle fit réveillée par la sonnerie du téléphone fixe. Elle grogna, mécontente que quelqu'un la dérange pendant son sommeil. Elle quitta difficilement son lit, sortit de sa chambre, dévala les escaliers et, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, attrapa le téléphone.

« Allo…? » Commença-t-elle, la voix encore endormie.

« Elena? C'est moi, Stefan. Tu peux passer au manoir ce soir? J'aimerais qu'on parle, tous les deux. »

Elena porta sa main à son front et fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que Stefan avait à lui expliquer. « Euh… oui, bien sur, oui. Je passe vers quelle heure? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Sois là vers 20 heures » Répondit-il.

« D'accord. A ce soir alors, bisous. » Lança-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle reposa le téléphone sur le socle, légèrement confuse mais une seule chose importait pour elle à ce moment précis: retourner dormir. Elle remonta difficilement les escaliers et retomba lourdement sur son matelas. Elle ne tarda pas à se rendormir.

* * *

Lorsqu'Elena se réveilla, elle était toujours dans sa chambre sombre et elle n'avait aucun idée de combien de temps elle était restée endormie. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers son réveil et lut:

« _19h43_ ».

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent subitement, et elle se releva de son lit à une vitesse démesurée. On vertige la frappa lorsqu'elle atteignit son armoire, s'étant levée bien trop vite. Elle s'appuya sur sa coiffeuse, se tenant la tête et plissant les yeux. Elle était censée être chez les Salvatore dans 15 minutes. Elle se précipita devant son miroir et faillit sursauter. Elle ne ressemblait à rien. Ses cheveux étaient un bordel total, elle avait du noir sous les yeux et des petits yeux pas encore réveillés. Elle attrapa sa brosse à cheveux, essaya tant bien que mal d'arranger sa coiffure. Elle ne s'en sortit pas trop mal puisqu'ils étaient de nouveau lisses et ordonnées. Elle passa un coton de démaquillant sous ses yeux et mit un peu de mascara. Elle s'avança devant son armoire, cherchant désespérément une tenue facile à enfiler et potable à la fois. Elle mit la main sur un débardeur blanc à dentelle et un gilet moulant au col en V mauve. Elle attrapa ses bottines à talon couleur caramel et les enfila en vitesse. Elle laissa une note à Jenna dans la cuisine, sachant qu'elle était dépourvue de téléphone. Elle attrapa une feuille de papier mais se coupa le doigt avec.

« Ouch! » S'exclama-t-elle, grimaçant légèrement et portant son doigt à sa bouche. Elle attrapa tout de même le stylo et commença à écrire.

« Je suis chez les Salvatore, je t'appelle là bas pour te prévenir de ce que je fais. Bisous, -Elena. »

Elena attrapa ses clés de voiture, passa la porte d'entrée et monta dans son véhicule.

Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à arriver au manoir.

Elle entra dans l'immense demeure et s'exclama.

« Stefan? Je suis là! »

Il débarqua de la cuisine. Il avait les mains dans les poches et un sourire aux lèvres.

« Hey » Lança-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Un peu surprise, elle prit quelques instants avant de répondre à son étreinte.

« Tu m'as manqué… » Continua-t-il, brisant leur embrassade et se plongeant dans son regard chocolat.

Avant qu'Elena n'eut le temps de répondre, ses lèvres étaient déjà collées aux siennes. Ce ne fût qu'un baiser bref et léger mais Elena fût tout de même surprise de son geste. Lui qui avait passé une semaine entière à l'ignorer et la repousser, le voilà qui montrait tout signe d'affection possible.

« Tu sais, si je t'ai fais venir c'st pour rattraper le temps perdu. J'ai été vraiment con de t'avoir ignoré pendant tout ce temps et je m'en excuse. C'est juste que… je te sens tellement proche de Damon que… j'en deviens égoïste. Cette nuit là… lorsque tu ne voulais voir personne d'autre que lui, je me suis énervé et j'ai été froid mais je le regrette si tu savais. Tu étais en danger et j'ai rien trouvé de mieux de te faire une crise… de jalousie. » Il marqua une pose et prit la main de la jeune femme. « Désolé, Elena. »

La brune ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. En fait, elle ne savait même pas quoi penser. Elle était contente que Stefan lui fasse des excuses mais ça ne changeait rien à ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Il l'avait laissée dans les moments difficiles, alors qu'elle avait plus que tout eut besoin de lui. Enfin du mois, elle avait eut besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confier, et qui la consolerai. Mais lui il ne l'avait pas fait. Elle n'allait pas l'oublier de si tôt.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et de lui adresser un faible sourire même si elle savait que cette réponse n'était pas vraiment concrète.

Stefan fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un odeur vint le perturber. Il baissa le regard sur sa main. Du sang. Le sang d'Elena. Lorsqu'il avait attrapé sa main, sa coupure au doigt saignait toujours et avait touché sa main. Il approcha sa main de son visage, et alors qu'il ne les contrôlait plus, des veines rouges se mirent à apparaître sous ses yeux.

« Stefan, respire calmement. » Rassura la brune.

Il resta ainsi, les yeux fixés sur la goutte de sang déposée sur sa main puis se retourna, honteux de lui.

« J…Je devrais… aller me nourrir. » Balbutia-t-il, tentant de controler sa respiration.

« D'accord… mais- » Inutile. Il avait déjà disparut.

Elena poussa un lourd soupir. Les pertes de contrôle de Stefan commençaient à devenir ennuyeuses. Elle monta les escaliers du manoir et se dirigea vers la chambre de son petit ami. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et soupira.

/

Alors je suis là. Seule, à 10h du soir, dans une maison qui ne m'appartient pas. Stefan est partit et m'a laissée en plan, encore une fois. Non pas que cela m'étonne, j'ai l'habitude, à force.

Attends, je suis seule dans un énorme manoir et je m'ennuie? Je vais aller faire le tour, il doit bien y avoir des pièces que je n'ai pas encore visités.

/

Elena sortit de la chambre de Stefan et s'avança dans le long couloir dans lequel on pouvait accéder à une dizaine de salles. Elle connaissait les deux salles de bains, la bibliothèque, la chambre de Stefan, celle de son oncle Zach, un placard, un dressing et des toilettes, mais une dernière porte lui était encore inconnue. Elle remarqua que c'était celle qui était le plus au fond, et qu'elle était entrouverte. Consumée par sa curiosité, elle décida de s'avancer vers cette mystérieuse pièce. Arrivée devant la porte, elle la poussa légèrement.

Elena pénétra dans la chambre. Elena fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait cette chambre, elle l'avait déjà vue. Elle décida d'ignorer cette impression et continua sa découverte de la pièce. La décoration était très simple, épurée et agréable. Au milieu de la pièce régnait un énorme lit « king-size ». Elle s'en approcha et en caressa les draps. De la soie. Un luxe. Comme dans ce souvenir.. ce souvenir tellement flou qu'il disparût bien vite.

Au fond de la pièce, une bibliothèque et deux portes. L'une était ouverte et Elena vit qu'il s'agissait d'un dressing. Un gigantesque dressing. Elle s'avança dans l'étroite allée et contempla les vêtements soigneusement pliés ou étendus sur des cintres. Des chemises noires, bleues marine, des jeans sombre, des vestons, quelques paires de chaussures. Elle effleura une des chemises et là, elle eut un flash.

Elle entendit un gros bruit sourd et un cri de surprise. Elle était déjà venue ici. Elle en était certaine, à présent. Elena remarqua l'odeur délicate qui flottait dans l'air. Elle la reconnut aussitôt. C'était l'odeur de _Damon_. Soudain, tout devint clair dans son esprit.

Evidemment. Elle était déjà venue ici, dans son rêve. Ce rêve où Katherine et Damon l'avaient prit en flagrant délit. Tout était similaire. La décoration, la disposition des meubles, l'atmosphère, l'odeur, l'éclairage… Elena se demanda comment elle avait pût faire pour rêver d'un endroit qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu.

Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier l'odeur qui flottait dans le dressing. Cela centrait terriblement bon. Elle adorait cette odeur, bien plus que celle de Stefan. Elena laissa ses lèvres se courber en un petit sourire timide.

Elle sortit du dressing et s'avança lentement vers la deuxième porte, à l'opposé. Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle remarquait le bruit systématique qui provenait de derrière cette porte. C'était le bruit d'une douche, d'eau qui coule. Il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Elena sentait la curiosité lui brûler les doigts. Elle s'avança pour attraper la poignée, mais elle entendit l'eau s'arrêter et avant d'avoir eu le temps de se reculer, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Elena sentit son coeur s'arrêter.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et le vit. _Damon. _Il était torse nu, une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille. Elena vit d'abord son visage. Ses cheveux sombres comme le carbone étaient trempés et complètement décoiffés. Ses yeux, eux… Ses yeux étaient plus bleus que jamais. Brillants et clairs. Son regard était intense et séducteur, comme toujours. Elena baissa le regard, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de contempler son torse nu, lui aussi encore mouillé de la douche. Ses muscles ressortaient avec l'éclairage latéral. Ce qu'Elena avait devant les yeux était tout simplement un spectacle visuel. Tout cela se passa en seulement quelques secondes, et Damon, s'appuyant sur son bras sur l'encadrement de la porte, engagea la conversation.

« Que puis-je pour toi, Elena? » Lui demanda-il d'une voix séductrice exagérée.

« Euh, je… J'étais… » Elle chercha ses mots. « Euh, j'ai vu que la porte de la chambre était ouverte alors… j'y suis entrée en pensant qu'il n'y avait personne, désolée je vais te laisser faire… Enfin, te laisser tranquille. » Balbutia-t-elle, ne sachant quoi dire, ni quoi faire, ni où regarder.

« Comme tu voudras » lui répondit Damon toujours de la même voix, accompagné d'un sourire en coin et d'un regard aguicheur.

Elena se contenta de lui sourire en guise de réponse et tourna sur ses talons pour retourner dans le couloir.

.

Damon se demanda depuis combien de temps était-elle rentrée dans sa chambre et qu'avait-elle fait d'autre. Et qu'aurait-elle fait si il n'avais pas ouvert la porte avant elle? Son sourire en coin s'élargis à la réflexion, amusé des différentes hypothèses qu'il formulait dans sa tête.

.

Elena s'appuya sur le mur du couloir. « _Merde, mais pourquoi je suis pas partie avant? _» Pensa-t-elle, se mordant a lèvre. L'image de Damon torse nu lui revint en tête et elle s'en humecta les lèvres, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle secoua la tête, se raisonnant, dégoutée d'elle même. Elle hésita un moment puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Stefan. Mais, elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

.

Damon se dirigea vers son dressing et enfila un jean noir, continuant de penser et de rêver, en quelque sorte. Il repensa à a fois où il s'était excusé et qu'il avaient failli s'embrasser, puis lorsqu'elle l'avait prit dans ses bras dans la fôret, et dans la même soirée, lorsqu'il lui avait donné de son sang. Il se stoppa.

Quelque chose le sortit de ses pensées. Une odeur. Une délicieuse odeur, douce et attirante. Cette odeur, Damon pouvait la reconnaitre parmi une centaine d'autres. C'était celle la _sienne_. Elle était dans la pièce. _Il le savait. _Il se trouvait encore dans son dressing, dos à la chambre et à la porte. Il sentait ses yeux posés sur lui, sur son dos nu et encore humide, des gouttes coulant petit à petit sur sa peau légèrement halée. Son sourire en coin réapparut, plus large que jamais.

.

Effectivement, Elena était devant la porte encore entrouverte. Elle avait essayé d'être le plus discrète possible, ne faisant aucun bruit de pas ni de porte. Elle observait Damon depuis sa « cachette ». Elle n'avait pas pu résister. La curiosité l'avait emportée. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il allait faire, le contempler, l'observer. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Une pulsion, une envie, un _besoin_. C'était bien plus fort qu'elle. Elle commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud et sentait son bas-ventre devenir de plus en plus envieux. Elle tenta de controler sa respiration.

.

Damon chercha quelques instants ce qu'il pourrait bien faire en la présence d'Elena. Il voulait jouer avec elle, la prendre à son propre jeu. Il avait une idée. Il se retourna vers les étagères de vêtements sur sa droite et fit mine de chercher une chemise tout en se rapprochant de la porte menant à la chambre. Il sortit de son dressing et se jeta sur son lit. Il releva ses bras derrière sa tête, yeux clos, exposant son torse nu à Elena. Il sourit très légèrement lorsqu'il entendit la respiration d'Elena s'accélérer, devenant de plus en plus saccadée. Il sentait que ses yeux étaient rivés sur son corps à moitié nu.

.

En effet, Elena n'en pouvait plus. Son bas-ventre se consumait de l'intérieur et elle tentait désespérément de contrôler sa respiration. En vain. Ses yeux étaient scotchés au fabuleux spectacle qui se dressait devant elle. «_ Comment un homme peut être aussi beau?_ » pensa-t-elle. Comparé à lui, Stefan n'était qu'un modèle réduit, une démo. Elle se lécha les lèvres.

.

« _Pourquoi s'arrêter là?_ » Pensa-t-il. Il descendit sa main vers son jean d'une lenteur criminelle, passant ses doigts sur ses abdominaux. Il baissa la fermeture éclair de son jean et, en un instant le laissa tomber par terre. Il était à présent complètement nu, sur son lit. Il enroula ses doigts autour de son membre déjà bien dressé et commença a effectuer de lents, doux va-et-vient. Il laissa sa tête s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller en arrière et laissa un faible gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge, ses yeux toujours fermés. Un faible sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit l'excitation d'Elena grimper en un instant, ce qui l'encouragea à accélérer le rythme. Il persista une ou deux minute avant de sentir son orgasme approcher. Il se concentrait sur la respiration d'Elena, son odeur et son excitation. Ses gémissements devinrent de plus en plus intenses et-

.

irrésistibles. Chaque mouvement que Damon effectuait et chaque son qui sortait de sa bouche ne faisaient qu'aggraver le cas d'Elena. Elle sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle n'avait envie que d'une chose; lui. Elle avait l'impression de bruler intérieurement. Son coeur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite.

.

Damon poussa un ultime gémissement lorsqu'il atteint l'orgasme et son corps se détendit petit à petit. Sa respiration reprit un rythme lent, satisfait de lui même. Il s'assit et balança ses jambes sur le côté de son lit, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Il attrapa un caleçon et l'enfila, puis, toujours dans son dressing, ne pouvant plus se retenir d'avantage, chantonna:

« Elenaaaaa… »

.

Un hoquet de terreur s'échappa de la bouche d'Elena. Sans réfléchir elle accourut à l'autre bout du couloir et s'enferma dans la chambre de Stefan. _Il savait. _Il le savait _depuis le début_. Elena sentit son excitation se changer en colère. Il l'avait fait dans le seul but de jouer avec elle. Un conflit se créa dans son esprit.

_Pourquoi t'es restée, au juste? Tu as quoi dans le crâne?_

_Je sais pas, j'en avais envie, c'était plus fort que moi!_

_Mais tu viens de mettre les choses au clair avec Stefan, vous êtes encore ensemble alors fais pas la conne!_

_Mais j'y peut rien! Je me contrôlais plus…_

_Mais bien sûr. T'en as souvent des pulsions comme ça, toi? _

_…Seulement avec lui…_

_Bah putain… Faudrait peut être commencer à s'inquiéter chérie!_

_Roh, tais toi._

Elle sentit son coeur s'arrêter lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte de la chambre.

« Elena? Je peux entrer? » Stefan. Il était de retour.

Elena poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Oui, oui. »

Stefan ouvrit la porte et vint la rejoindre sur le lit. « Désolé j'ai été un peu long mais il est difficile de trouver… Non, rien laisse. Désolé, c'est tout. J'aurais pas du te laisser comme ça. » s'excusa-t-il en souriant faiblement.

« Non, c'est rien, je vais bien et tu es là donc tout va bien. » elle lui rendit son sourire, tentant de paraître la plus naturelle possible.

« Oui, mais… » Il se stoppa. Quelque chose l'avait interpellé. Il laissa s'échapper un petit rire amusé. « Elena, tu… tu es vraiment excitée… » Il la regarda intrigué, attendant une réponse de sa part.

Elena ne savait pas quoi dire sur le moment. Elle en ria. « Vraiment? » Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle savait exactement pourquoi. Elle se contenta de rire nerveusement.

« C'est étrange… Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'apprêtais à te dire que je dois passer chez un ami qui habite à 10km de Mystic Falls, je dois l'aider apparemment c'est urgent, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester cette nuit, mais tu peux dormir ici si tu veux. » Lui annonça-il.

Elena prit un air déçu alors qu'en réalité, elle était plutôt soulagée. Mais aussi énervée, puisqu'encore une fois, Stefan avait réussi a trouver un prétexte pour ne pas passer la nuit avec elle. « Oh… Non ne t'en fais pas, ça fait rien, je pourrais dormir seule… Vas-y»

« Désolé. J'y vais, bonne nuit. » Il l'embrassa sur le front et passa la porte de chambre. En quelques secondes, il était partit.

Elena poussa un lourd soupir, se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la commode.

« Quel dommage, tu n'as personne avec qui passer la nuit? »

Elena sursauta. Elle se retourna brusquement. Damon la fixait depuis l'encadrement de la porte, bras croisés, ne portant qu'un jean noir semblable à celui qu'il portait auparavant, son sourire en coin plus présent que jamais. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le recaler mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Elle était abêtie à la vue de l'homme qu'elle désirait le plus au monde. Secrètement, bien-sûr. Elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard désorienté et se retourna, tentant désespérément d'ignorer la chaleur toujours bien présente au niveau de son bassin.

Elle sursauta de nouveau lorsqu'elle sentit son corps contre son dos, sa main sur sa taille et sa bouche collée contre son oreille.

« Je suis libre, moi, si tu le souhaites. » Lui murmura-t-il, ce qui eut leçon de la faire frissonner.

Il sourit, entendant le coeur d'Elena s'emballer et ajouta:

« As-tu apprécié ce que tu as vu Elena? »

Elle bloqua sa respiration. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était une véritable question et qu'il ne la lâcherai pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas donné de réponse. Encore une fois, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit.

Damon s'impatienta et retourna le corps fébrile d'Elena et la plaqua contre le mur. Les deux mains du vampire brun étaient appuyés contre le mur, laissant ses bras de chaque côtés de la tête d'Elena. Il lui lança un regard perçant et froid et son sourire avait disparu.

« As tu, oui ou non, apprécié ce que tu as vu, Elena? » Répéta-il, plus froid que jamais.

Elle hésita quelques secondes et pensait que si elle ne lui répondait pas il finirait par devenir violent. Elle commença a trembler et répondit d'une voix faible:

« Oui. » Elle avala sa salive par frustration. Ses yeux étaient fixés dans les siens, exprimant une pointe de peur.

Le sourire en coin de Damon retourna sur ses lèvres.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » affirma-t-il fièrement.

Il laissa tomber un de ses bras et fit délicatement glisser sa main sur la taille de la brune, approchant son corps contre le sien. Elena hoqueta, sentant la dureté de la bosse formée sur son jean s'appuyer contre son bas-ventre. Elle était inquiète mais au fond elle brûlait. L'homme qui l'a toujours fait envie était là, à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle, torse nu, et extrêmement séduisant. Il était très difficile de résister à ce regard bleu perçant une fois plongée dedans.

Sentant l'excitation d'Elena grandir de plus en plus, Damon approcha ses lèvres de son visage puis décala sa tête vers son oreille et lui murmura:

« Nous savons tous les deux que tu en a envie plus que tout au monde, Elena. Stefan ne te suffit pas. Je pourrais sentir ton excitation à l'autre bout du manoir. Il te suffit juste de d'accepter et tout ce dont tu a envie et besoin en ce moment deviendra réalité. Et puis… » Il recula sa tête et plongea son regard dans celui de la brune. Il laissa apparaître son sourire en coin. « Tu avais l'air apprécier ce petit numéro entre Katherine et moi… Mais de là à ce que tu acceptes sa proposition… j'étais agréablement surpris. » Lança-t-il, prenant soin de prendre sa voix la plus sexy possible.

Elena fronça les sourcils et mis quelques instants à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

« C…C'était toi?! » S'exclama-t-elle

« Hm hm… » Acquiesça-t-il, son sourire en coin toujours présent.

« Alors c'est toi qui a contrôlé ma décision! » Lança-t-elle de plus belle.

« Et non… Je peux te faire rêver d'un endroit, d'une situation, de personnes mais tu est maitresse de tes actions et de tes paroles. » Annonça-t-il, son regard toujours plongé dans celui de la jeune femme.

« Et puis…je pense qu'il y a certaines choses qu'il faudrait clarifier entre nous… » Murmura-t-il.

Elena sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle baissa le regard et prit le temps de contempler son corps si bien sculpté et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle releva les yeux qu'elle remarqua que l'espace entre leurs deux visage était presque inexistant. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle se demanda comment elle faisait pour lui résister.

Son corps émanait une chaleur monumentale. Damon le sentait et il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se courber en son sourire en coin.

« Tu ne penses pas? »

Les yeux d'Elena allaient des yeux bleus de Damon à ses lèvres et de ses lèvres à ses yeux. Elle était perdue. Elle était avec Stefan, mais elle le voulais lui. Il l'intimidait mais elle ne pouvait pas lui résister. Son esprit lui disait non, mais son corps lui criait oui. C'était mal, mais c'était une évidence. Elle arrêta de réfléchir.

* * *

**Ok, cette fois vous vraiment allez me détester. Je sais, c'est vraiment, vraiment sadique de s'arrêter ici mais au moins je suis sûre que vous irez lire la suite qui ne mettra pas beaucoup de temps à arriver. Alors? Premières impressions? Dites-moi tout!**


	7. Note de l'auteur

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

Tout d'abord j'aimerai vous remercier mille fois pour votre fidélité ( NianDelena, Lauriane, Delphine03 et toutes les autres! ) vos commentaires me motivent **à fond**, vraiment je ne pensais pas en arriver là mais j'ai toujours envie d'écrire pour vous dévoiler la suite au plus vite et c'est grâce à vous alors **merci**, vraiment!

Ensuite demain je vais au Parc Astérix donc je n'aurais pas l'occasion d'écrire ni de publier la suite demain, mais je vous promets que je ferai de mon mieux pour que vous n'ayez pas à patienter trop longtemps surtout là où je me suis arrêtée mais ne m'en voulez pas, c'est ce qui fait que l'histoire et plus **excitante** et **épicée** et qui rend la fameuse suite plus **épique**!

Ne vous en faites pas, **la suite ne vous décevra pas** (du moins je ne pense pas) et oui, il y aura du **Lemon. **Je me répète mais vraiment, si vous avez des **musiques et chansons** un peu "sensuelles" et sexy et qui pourraient correspondre à Delena, **DONNEZ LES MOI** elle sont plus que les bienvenues!

Dans ma fiction, la relation **D.E **est **fusionelle**,** épique**, **sensuelle** et** évidente** mais aussi **très complexe** et **toxique**. Ils se repoussent puis s'attirent, s'aiment mais se rejettent et au final se rendent compte que rien ne sert de se faire la guerre si ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

En attendant, je vous donne un "avant goût" de mon prochain chapitre avec la traduction des paroles de la chanson "Toxic" de Britney Spears qui caractérise parfaitement l'esprit de ma fiction et de cette fameuse suite, et je vous dit à très bientôt et encore merci!

.

_"Il n'y a pas de fuite possible_  
_Je ne peux pas attendre_  
_J'ai besoin d'un coup_  
_Bébé, donne-le moi_  
_Tu es dangereux_  
_J'adore ça_

_Il se fait tard_  
_Pour renoncer à toi_  
_J'ai pris une gorgée_  
_De ma tasse empoisonnée_  
_Doucement_  
_Il se répand en moi_

_Avec le goût de tes lèvres  
Je suis sur un nuage  
Tu es toxique_

_Avec un goût de paradis empoisonné_  
_Je suis accro à toi_  
_Ne sais-tu pas que tu es toxique?_  
_J'adore ce que tu fais,_  
_Ne sais-tu pas que tu es toxique?_"

_- Toxic, Britney Spears._


	8. Crazy In Love

**A LIRE POUR AMELIORER LA LECTURE.**

**Me revoilà mes amis! Je suis de retour, enfin! Alors voilà je vous dévoile enfin cette suite tant attendue, c'est gratuit, pas cher, cetera.**

**IMPORTANT****: NOUS Y SOMMES, DU LEMON, DU CIRTON, DU MELON ET TOUTE LA SALDE DE FRUITS! Le dessert du chef dans toute sa splendeur, je vous l'offre sur un plateau et encore une fois, c'est gratuit, pas cher. Notez quand même que c'est très difficile de décrire en détail une scène Lemon parce que il faut trouver les bons mots pour que ce soit appréciable sans trop virer au cliché et à l'exagération. Alors je peux vous dire que j'ai bien douillé, ce qui explique le temps que j'ai pris à vous poster cette suite! ;)**

**NOUVEAU: Illustration du chapitre:************ /tumblr_mehbvcFBME1qggxqeo1_ **

**Musiques d'inspirations et conseillées pour la lecture:**

**.**

**! Ma préférée: !****_Crazy in love - _****Sofia Karlberg** **(Beyoncé Cover)**

**_Je vous la conseille vivement, à passer en boucle!_**

**_._**

**_Future Starts Slow_**** - The Kills**

**.**

**_Do I Wanna Know_**** - Arctic Monkeys **

**.**

**_Eyes on fire - _****Blue foundation**

**.**

**Kylie Minogue - ****_Sexercize _**

**( Merci beaucoup à NianDelena! ps: merci pour tout t'es adorable! ) **

**.**

**…****ainsi que toutes les chansons qui vous inspirent la sensualité, cetera. **

**Pour ce qui est de poster ma fiction sur Skyrock j'y ai pensé, surtout qu'on peut choisir sa mise en page, mettre des images et des gifs et c'est super sympa mais ça demande telllemmmment de taf que j'en ai tellement pas le courage. Donc, peut être, un jour, si je trouve la foi, ''****_yes, no, mabye so_****''!**

**Je vous laisse découvrir donc ceci, en attendant comme d'habitude vos réactions! **

**Bonne lecture :***

* * *

« Et puis…je pense qu'il y a certaines choses qu'il faudrait clarifier entre nous… » Murmura le vampire aux yeux bleus.

Elena sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle baissa le regard et prit le temps de contempler son corps si bien sculpté et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle releva les yeux qu'elle remarqua que l'espace entre leurs deux visage était presque inexistant. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle se demanda comment elle faisait pour lui résister. Résister à son physique, à son attractivité, à son corps, à ses yeux, à sa voix si attirante et à ses paroles si sensuelles.

Son corps émanait une chaleur monumentale. Damon le sentait et il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se courber en son sourire en coin.

« Tu ne penses pas? »

Les yeux d'Elena allaient des yeux bleus de Damon à ses lèvres et de ses lèvres à ses yeux. Elle était perdue. Elle était avec Stefan, mais elle le voulais lui. Il l'intimidait mais elle ne pouvait pas lui résister. Son esprit lui disait non, mais son corps lui criait oui. C'était mal, mais c'était une évidence. Elle arrêta de réfléchir.

La brune saisit le visage du vampire dans ses mains et, en une fraction de seconde, ses lèvres étaient collées aux siennes. Damon, un peu surpris par sa vivacité, mit quelques instants avant de réagir. Il la saisit par la taille et la plaqua sur le mur, lui rendant son baiser avec encore plus de fougue. Damon n'en revenait pas. La fille qu'il convoitait plus que toutes les autres étaient enfin à lui, pour le temps d'une nuit. Il l'aimait plus que n'importe quelle femme et comptait bien lui montrer. La brune entrouvrit la bouche et autorisant ainsi la langue de son partenaire à engager une danse endiablée avec la sienne. Il attrapa ses cuisses, les souleva et elle bloqua ses chevilles derrière son dos. Elle emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de son partenaire. Leur baiser était passionné, fougueux, langoureux, urgent, fusionnel.

Elena entrouvrit la bouche et brisa leur baiser à la recherche d'air. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Son regard bleu perçant s'était attendri. Ils se dévoraient du regard. Dans ses yeux bleus flottaient un sentiment de passion mais aussi une pointe de ruse. Elena ne put retenir un léger sourire en coin accompagné d'un regard également rempli de malice. Damon lui rendit immédiatement son sourire et prit ça comme une invitation.

En une fraction de seconde, il arracha le gilet de la brune, faisant voler tous les boutons puis fit de même pour son t-shirt et le jeta à terre. Il plongea sa tête dans son cou et déposa des baisers sur chaque centimètre visible de sa peau. Le jean bleu de la jeune femme ne tarda pas, lui aussi à se retrouver au sol. Elena s'empressa, à son tour, de déboutonner le jean noir que Damon portait depuis tout ce temps. En l'espace de quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent tout deux en sous vêtements. Damon utilisa sa vitesse surnaturelle pour se jeter sur le lit.

Elena laissa s'échapper un hoquet de surprise au choc du matelas sur son dos. Damon était au dessus d'elle, qui avait toujours ses chevilles bloquées derrière son bassin. Elle avait toujours ce regard imbibé de ruse et ce sourire espiègle qu'elle ne pouvait retenir. Elle en avait rêvé et ne pouvait le cacher. Le vampire s'empara de son visage et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Il décrocha les chevilles de la brune et les plaqua contre le matelas, tout en gardant ses lèvres collées aux siennes. Il laissa glisser ses mains sur la peau satinée de sa partenaire, redessinant chacune de ses courbes en passant par ses mollets, ses cuisses, son bassin et sa taille avant d'atteindre son visage et de reposer sa main sur sa joue rosée. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin pour reprendre leur souffle, le brun approcha son doigt de la joue de la jeune femme puis le fit glisser sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de plonger sa tête dans sa nuque. Il déposa une ligne de baisers sur son cou puis sur son décolleté et son ventre, descendent à une lenteur presque criminelle. Cette dernière se courba au fur et à mesure que son partenaire longeait son corps, l'encourageant à continuer. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau qui elle aussi, brulait d'envie. Il remonta au niveau de son visage, prolongeant sa torture et lui offrant un nouveau baiser passionné.

Il jouait avec ses mains agiles et expertes, ses doigts lui prodiguant des caresses légères et sensuelles et parcourant chaque partie de son corps. Il stoppa sa main au niveau de son soutien-gorge et la glissa en dessous du tissu noir dentelé, appréciant la douceur et la chaleur de sa poitrine et prouva encore une fois l'habilité et l'expertise de ses doigts. Elena laissa un gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge qu'elle ne put retenir d'avantage. Le vampire brisa leur baiser et plongea une seconde fois dans le cou de la brune, descendant le long de son torse avant de poser ses lèvres sur le sein découvert de la jeune femme, ce qui eut le don de la faire intensément frissonner. Il utilisa sa langue pour titiller son téton et le suçota avec gourmandise.

« Damon… » Souffla la brune, les yeux clos, appréciant chaque sensation que lui procurait la langue experte de son partenaire.

Celui-ci passa ses mains derrière le dos de la jeune femme et décrocha entièrement son soutien-gorge, qui se retrouva vite au sol. Il reprit ses caresses sur la poitrine de la brune qui, elle, ne pouvait retenir ses faibles gémissements. Elle se mordit la lèvre et poussa un léger soupir de déception lorsqu'elle sentit les sensations s'arrêter subitement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut surprise de se trouver nez à nez avec le vampire, ses yeux bleus plongés dans les siens et ses lèvres courbées en un sourire en coin malicieux. Elle lui rendit immédiatement et attrapa son visage et l'entraîna une nouvelle fois dans un baiser langoureux.

Elle décida de prendre les choses en main et fît basculer leurs deux corps, roulant sur le lit, de façon à se retrouver au dessus du vampire brun, sans jamais briser leur baiser enflammé. Leurs langues dansaient entre elles en parfaite harmonie, les mains du vampire caressant les cuisses de sa partenaire avant d'atteindre ses fesses fermes et rebondies et les malaxer délicatement et la jeune femme glissant une de ses mains sur le torse parfaitement sculpté du brun.

Elle fut la première à reculer ses lèvres et ne tarda pas à les poser sur le torse du vampire. Elle déposa de nombreux baisers sur celui-ci, doux et légers tout en descendant d'une lenteur toute aussi criminelle, imitant sa précédente torture, un léger sourire en coin formé sur ses lèvres. De ses mains elle continua ses caresses sensuelles et délicates sur son torse. Elle remonta son visage près du sien et gardant la lenteur semblable à celle qu'il avait utilisé et reprit leur baiser passionné.

Le brun glissa ses mains sur le corps de la brune en passant par sa poitrine avant d'atteindre ses hanches puis ses fesses. Il les malaxa avec envie puis attrapa le dernier morceau de tissu qu'elle portait et le fit glisser le long des jambes de la brun avant de le lui retirer complètement et de s'en débarrasser. La brune ne tarda pas à faire de même avec le caleçon de son partenaire sans jamais séparer leurs lèvres brulantes et enroula ses doigts autour de son membre déjà bien dressé. Elle effectua de légers va-et-viens avec une main et caressa son torse de l'autre. Le vampire poussa un léger gémissement contre les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il ne tarda pas, à son tour, à lui arracher des gémissements, caressant légèrement son intimité avec ses doigts experts, ce qui poussa la brune à accélérer le mouvement de ses mains.

Elle fut la première à enfin briser leur baiser à la recherche d'air, sa respiration devenue profonde, saccadée et erratique. Elle laissa plusieurs gémissements s'échapper de sa gorge, contre les lèvres du brun. Elle poussa léger un soupir de déception lorsqu'il cessa ses caresses. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il la fixait de ses yeux azur, lui aussi ayant perdu le contrôle de sa respiration. Il avait son membre dans sa main et s'était positionné à quelques seulement centimètres de l'intimité de la jeune femme. Elle hoqueta légèrement de surprise au contact. Ils se dévorèrent des yeux pendant quelques instants et le brun brisa le silence.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça? » Murmura-t-il entre deux lourdes inspirations.

Il lui posait la question s'attendant à tout signe de protestation mais au fond il espérait de toute son âme qu'elle ne se rétracterait pas sur sa décision. Il la voulait plus que tout au monde.

La brune prit quelques instants avant de répondre, son regard toujours plongé dans celui du vampire. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait chaud, elle était excitée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été et plus aucun retour arrière n'était possible, à présent. Elle le voulait, elle voulait le sentir à l'intérieur d'elle, profiter de chaque instant où leurs corps ne feraient qu'un. Ses prunelles brulaient d'envie et son coeur tambourinait derrière sa poitrine. Elle se contenta de hocher lentement la tête, sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

Un léger sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres du brun et avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagir, Elena se retrouva en dessous de son partenaire et laissa un lourd gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge le sentit s'engager à l'intérieur d'elle. La sensation irrésistible parcourut tout son corps, déclenchant des frissons à chaque partie de son anatomie. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit brusquement par surprise. Elle attrapa le coussin derrière sa tête, enroula ses doigts autour du tissu et le serra de toutes ses forces.

Le brun avait plongé sa tête dans le cou de la brune et avait donné son premier coup de rein, qui lui avait également arraché un lourd gémissement. Il resta ainsi quelques instants avant de poursuivre ses coups de bassin, prenant le temps d'aller lentement pour commencer. Les gémissements de la brune s'approfondirent au fur et à mesure que son partenaire accélérait ses va-et-vient. Elle se mordit la lèvre, tentant de les contrôler, en vain. Elle relâcha son emprise sur l'oreiller et glissa ses mains sur le dos de son partenaire. Elle releva la tête et lui déposa de multiples baisers sur son épaule, étouffant ses gémissements sur sa peau. Elle sentait la chaleur du corps du brun sur le sien se mélangeant à la sienne, ses lèvres déposant des baisers enflammés sur son cou, son odeur corporelle qu'elle aimait tant se propageant dans l'air, sa peau brûlante collée à la sienne, leurs corps ne formant plus qu'un. Ses yeux étaient clos, appréciant chaque vague intense de sensation qui la submergeait à chaque coup de rein que le vampire effectuait, la pénétrant plus profondément. Elle gémit de plus belle, répétant sans cesse le nom de son bourreau, perdant le contrôle de tout ses sens.

La vitesse du brun avait augmenté, poussant un soupir de plaisir à chacun de ses coups de rein. Il sentait que ses muscles se contractaient de plus en plus ce qui l'encouragea à accélérer la cadence. Il releva sa tête auparavant plongée dans son cou et approcha son visage du sien. Il avait toujours les yeux clos, appréciant chaque sensation qu'elle lui procurait. Il entrouvrit les yeux et fixa un instant les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune avant d'y déposer un baiser langoureux auquel elle répondit aussitôt. Leurs langues reprirent leur danse endiablée auparavant interrompue.

La brune sentit son orgasme arriver petit à petit et ses muscles commencèrent à se tendre. Elle brisa leur baiser et ses gémissements résonnèrent dans la pièce, devenant plus forts au fur et à mesure que le vampire la pénétrait avec plus de force et de fougue. Le brun, à son tour, cessa de retenir ses gémissements qui se mêlèrent à ceux de sa partenaire. Il ne contrôlait plus sa respiration et sentit lui aussi son orgasme approcher.

La brune sentait son corps brûler, sa peau se consumer et tous ses sens l'abandonner. Son orgasme était tout proche et, alors que le vampire effectua un ultime coup de hanches, ses mains se contractèrent sur le dos de son partenaire et elle le griffa d'une force encore inconnue, descendant lentement sur son dos, laissant une vive trace rouge sur sa peau, ce qui poussa le vampire à froncer les sourcils de douleur. Une douleur qui se mêla vite au plaisir et disparût, dissipé par son orgasme qui le frappa aussitôt. Tout deux poussèrent un ultime cri de jouissance alors que leur plaisir était à son apogée. Leurs front étaient collés et ils avaient tous les deux les yeux fermement clos, encaissant le raz de marrée de sensation qui les avaient simultanément frappés. Le brun, qui depuis tout se temps se tenait sur la force de ses bras, sentit ses muscles se relâcher et sa force disparaître suite à la violence de son orgasme et il se détendit, incapable de retenir son poids d'avantage, plongeant sa tête dans le cou de la brune, collant son torse transpirant et brûlant au sien, sa respiration devenue erratique et incontrôlable, à l'instar de celle de la brune, qui avait toujours ses mains sur le dos de son partenaire, reprenant désespérément son souffle, se remettant de ses émotions. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, l'un contre l'autre, transpirant et émanant l'excitation, le brun lui déposant de faibles baisers dans le cou.

.

Damon avait rejoint le dressing. Il était satisfait, heureux, et passionné. Il avait besoin de ça. Besoin d'elle. Il était le plus heureux des hommes, à présent. Un sourire régnait sur son visage. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

.

Elena était restée allongée sur le lit, les yeux clos et la respiration devenue enfin un peu plus calme. Ces sensations qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier, le contact de sa peau brûlante contre la sienne, de ses lèvres, de ses caresses enflammées, de ses coups de reins fougueux et de cet orgasme plus que dévastateur. Elle avait bien des sentiments pour Damon. Elle en était certaine, à présent. Il avait été là dans les moments les plus difficiles. Leur relation était compliquée, mais elle était aussi fusionnelle et sensuelle. Ils avaient développé une relation étrange. Ils se considéraient comme des amis mais ils se désiraient mutuellement.

Elena fût sortie de ses pensées par un courant d'air. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre. Elle était ouverte. Seulement quelques minutes auparavant, elle était bien fermée. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se figea lorsqu'elle aperçut une ombre dans le coin sombre de la chambre. Elle plissa les yeux et distingua une silhouette féminine. Cette silhouette apparut devant le visage de la brune en quelques secondes. Elena hoqueta de surprise et d'horreur.

« Katherine-? »

La vampire posa brusquement sa main sur la bouche d'Elena et observa son cou. Elle attrapa fermement le pendentif de verveine de la jeune humaine et l'arracha de sa nuque. Elena tenta désespérément d'appeler le vampire brun partit dans la salle de bains mais rien n'y faisait, ses cris étaient étouffés par la paume de Katherine. Celle-ci la fixa et laissa apparaitre un sourire en coin machiavélique.

« On va jouer un peu, chérie. »

* * *

**Alors, satisfaites? Ne vous en faites pas, ce ne sera pas le seul chapitre Lemon de ma fiction, il y n aura d'autres! Et la fin? Qu'est ce que vous pensez? Vos impressions, réactions, sensations, remarques, je veux tout savoir! Comme d'hab laissez moi une review! **


	9. Loosing Your Memory

**Note Hors Fiction:**

**j'ai vu le mini trailer de 20 secondes de la saison 6 TVD omg comment ils peuvent nous titiller comme ça, je sais pas trop quoi en penser! J'ai hate!**

**Note fiction:**

**DESOLEE POUR MON RETARD! MAIS AVEC LA RENTREE ET TOUT, J'AVAIS PAS EU TROP DE TEMPS :/ MAIS ME REVOILA!**

**Pour tout vous dire lorsque j'ai posté mon dernier chapitre, j'avais déjà la suite rédigée mais une fois que je l'ai relue j'ai trouvé ça vraiment nul, et en plus il y avait des incohérences alors j'ai tout réécrit et j'ai gardé la suite potentielle pour après! En fait c'est sur ce que Katherine allait faire à Elena que j'ai bugé. Genre je ne savais pas comment le rédiger ou l'expliquer.**

**Et j'ai looonnnguement hésité sur les différentes propositions de ce que Katherine allait lui faire mais j'ai enfin trouvé. *Halelujia* ( oui, je poste des trucs mais je sais même pas ce que je vais en faire après. J'y vais à l'instinct, je vous ai dit! )**

**Musiques d'inspiration: **

**_Eyes on fire_ - Blue fondation**

**_Run, Run, Run_ - Celeste Buckingam**

**_Up in flames_ - She Wants Revenge**

**_Do i wanna know_ - Arctic Monkeys**

**.**

**NOTE POUR EVITER LES INCOHERENCES:**** Damon et Elena l'ont fait dans le lit de Damon. J'ai oublié de préciser.**

**En espérant que cette fois ça soit un peu moins nul que ma suite initiale! **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Lorsqu'Elena se reiveilla, il était environ 10 heures du matin. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des jours entiers. La jeune femme se sentait totalement reposée et détendue. Pourquoi? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle se souvenait qu'hier, elle avait prit une bonne douche bien chaude puis s'était endormie peu après. _Rien d'autre_. Elle n'avait toujours pas revu Stefan depuis son départ la veille. La brune cligna lentement des yeux et apprécia le léger courant d'air provenant de la fenêtre qui vint caresser sa peau. Elle sourit à la vue du soleil radieux qui illuminait la pièce et poussa un grand soupir de satisfaction. Elle se releva en position assise puis leva les bras pour s'étirer, un large sourire trônant sur son visage. Elle se sentait terriblement bien. Tellement bien que cela en devenait étrange. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de se demander si Stefan était rentré, la porte s'ouvrit légèrement. Elena tourna la tête et son sourire s'élargit aussitôt.

« Hey. » Résonna la voix de Stefan dans la chambre.

« Hey! » Répondit-elle d'une petite voix endormie.

« Je suis rentré il y a quelques heures, je suis monté et j'ai vu que tu étais endormie, j'ai pas voulu te réveiller. » Expliqua-t-il en s'avançant lentement vers le lit, un sourire aux lèvres. « Tu as bien dormi? »

« Oui, oui, très bien même. » Répondit-elle, légèrement confuse.

Stefan souffla du nez et sourit. « Désolé de t'avoir laissé encore une fois. Damon ne t'as pas trop embêté? » Lança-t-il sourcils haussés, d'un air ironique.

Le sourire d'Elena se dissipa aussitôt. Son regard fixait le vide et elle fronça les sourcils, la bouche entrouverte. Lorsqu'elle entendit ce nom, elle eut un flash. C'était très vague, flou et incertain et surtout très étrange. Elle, dans une chambre, et Damon, torse nu, se tenant à quelques centimètres d'elle… La brune fixait un point dans le vide et avait cessé de prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle tenta désespérément de savoir d'ou venait cette vision quelque peu subite et étrange. Un rêve? Non. Un flashback? Elle en doutait fortement. Elle s'en serait surement souvenue. Elle se creusa l'esprit et repassa en boucle les images qui venait de défiler dans son esprit.

« Elena? » Stefan la sortit de ses pensées.

Cette dernière abandonna du regard ce point dans le vide et replongea ses yeux dans ceux du vampire. Elle fronça les sourcils et aborda un sourire légèrement confus.

« Euh, non, en fait je l'ai pas vu de la soirée, j'ai pris ma douche quelques temps après ton départ et… je me suis couchée. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Stefan hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils à son tour. « Tu est sûre que ça va? » Lança-t-il, légèrement confus, lui aussi.

« Oui, oui, il faut juste que je me… réveille correctement, voilà tout! » Répondit-elle, cachant sa confusion d'un rire nerveux.

Stefan lui adressa un sourire et ajouta « Je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner. Prends ton temps. »

Elena se contenta de lui rendre son sourire et de hocher la tête, le suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sortit de la chambre. Elle poussa bref soupir d'incompréhension et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que c'était? D'ou ça venait? Pourquoi est-ce qu'une telle vision lui était apparue à l'entente du prénom du vampire brun? Et plus que tout, était-ce vraiment arrivé? Un million de questions se mélangeaient dans l'esprit de la brune qu'elle décida finalement d'ignorer et de remettre à plus tard.

.

Le début de journée était vite passé, Elena était rentrée chez elle à la demande urgente de Jenna. Elle avait oublié de la prévenir qu'elle était chez les Salvatore. Lorsqu'elle avait passé la porte de la maison, Jenna l'avait attendue bras croisés, tapant le sol de son pied, visiblement attendant une explication. «_ Désolée, j'aurais du t'appeler » « j'avais l'esprit ailleurs et j'ai oublié. _» furent les seules excuses qu'Elena trouva. En fait, elle n'avait même pas d'explication. Elle même ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait oublié de la prévenir. Elle n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire, pourtant. Toutes ces incompréhensions commençaient à devenir étranges. Mais Elena avait encore une fois décidé d'ignorer ces songes, voulant profiter de son énergie pour passer une bonne journée.

Il était désormais 19 heures et Elena n'avait pas fait grand chose de la journée. Elle s'ennuyait chez elle et décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle attrapa le téléphone fixe et composa le numéro de Caroline. Le bip retentit trois fois puis elle décrocha.

« Care', c'est moi, Elena. Dis, tu voudrais pas qu'on passe la soirée au grill, avec Bonnie, entre filles, sans garçons, histoire de… s'amuser un peu, de se changer les idées? »

« Mais qui êtes vous et qu'avait vous fait à Elena Gilbert? » Ironisa la blonde à l'autre bout du fil. Elle se reprit. « Bien sûr, et comment. J'appelle Bonnie pour la prévenir. 20 heures là bas? »

« Ça marche. A toute' » Termina la brune. Elle raccrocha ensuite.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle allait enfin avoir une soirée avec ses meilleures amies digne de ce nom, sans garçons, sans vampires, sans problèmes. Une soirée tout à fait normale, comme le font les étudiants normaux. Elle monta dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

La brune avait choisi de porter un top dos-nu, laissant apparaître la quasi-totalité de son dos. Elle portait un jean foncé moulant accompagné de ses bottines noires à talons hauts qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir des jambes de deux mètres. Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux couleur chocolat et s'était maquillée légèrement, avec un peu de fard à paupière brun et du mascara. Elle fixa son reflet dans le miroir et, plutôt fière de son travail, laissa ses lèvres se courber en un léger sourire en coin.

Elle sursauta lorsque la sonnette de la maison résonna jusqu'a sa chambre. La brune attrapa sa pochette et y glissa le téléphone que Jenna lui avait prêté et quelques pastilles à la menthe puis enfila sa vers en cuir noir et descendit les escaliers. Dans l'allée trônait la voiture de Caroline, une Audi bleu nuit. La brune s'avança et ouvrit la portière de la banquette arrière, le siège passager déjà occupé par Bonnie.

« Hey! » Lança cette dernière, se retournant pour admirer le look d'Elena.

« Vous êtes prêtes à vous éclater, les filles? » Lança la blonde, enthousiaste, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Carrément! » S'exclama Elena. Elle rigola et les deux autres filles ne tardèrent pas à rire à leur tour. Caroline s'éloigna de l'allée et s'engagea sur la route en direction du centre-ville.

Une fois devant le bâtiment illuminé, la blonde se gara et les trois filles rentrèrent dans le bar. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, mais pas au point d'y étouffer. La musique était forte, les gens rigolaient, discutaient et tout cela se mêlait, créant un grand brouhaha. Les trois amies se dirigèrent vers le bars et commandèrent plusieurs shots de tequila. Elles s'amusaient à boire cul-sec et lançaient une compétition, celle qui boira le plus rapidement son verre étant la gagnante. Elles rigolèrent en coeur, discutant de tout et n'importe-quoi, l'alcool commençant, petit à petit, à affecter leur comportement et leurs actes. Elle dansèrent ensemble, faisant balancer leurs hanches au rythme de la musique, attirant les regards sur elles.

Elle se dirigèrent ensuite vers la seule table de billard libre et entamèrent une partie, même si elle doutaient fortement qu'elles pourraient jouer correctement étant donné leur état. Non, effectivement, elle furent incapables de ne serait-ce que frapper la bille blanche, ce qui les firent rire de plus belle. Elles persistèrent tout de même dix bonnes minutes avant d'abandonner et de s'asseoir à une table libre.

« Oh mon dieu je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi déchirée! » S'exclama Caroline entre deux éclats de rires.

« M'en parle pas, » Lança Bonnie, « Ma tête va m'abandonner si j'essaye encore une fois de danser! » Rigola-t-elle, se moquant d'elle même.

« Pourquoi on fait pas ça plus souvent? Je veut dire, s'amuser, rigoler, entre filles, sans soucis, sans mecs? » Questionna-t-elle. « Sans mecs, c'est bien mon genre de dire ça! J'ai deux gars pour moi toute seule et je suis même pas capable d'en choisir un! »

« Je suis pour Stefan! » Lança Bonnie.

« Je suis pour Damon. » Rétorqua la blonde.

L'expression d'Elena se durcit, son sourire se dissipa peu à peu. Elle eut une nouvelle vision, un nouveau flash. Cette fois, ce fut une sensation. Le contact des lèvres de quelqu'un contre les siennes. Des lèvres douces et terriblement appétissantes, avec un léger gout de… bourbon. Elena secoua la tête. Elle rigola nerveusement, sa tête commençant à lui tourner.

« Wow, je suis vraiment bourrée… » Souffla-t-elle. « Je deviens folle, je vois des trucs bizarres, j'ai des hallucinations, vous y croyez, vous? » S'exclama-t-elle entre deux rires.

« Quoi, comment ça? » Rigola Caroline, sourcils froncés.

« A chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionne Damon, je vois des choses, tout à l'heure c'était une image, c'était lui, torse nu, son visage juste devant le mien… et là c'est… le gout de ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est trop bizarre. » Lança-t-elle.

Caroline esquissa un sourire en coin et lui lança un regard malicieux plein de sous-entendus.

« J'en connais une qui est sexuellement frustrée… » Murmura-t-elle dans son verre, prenant une gorgée de sa vodka.

Bonnie pouffa et aborda le même regard rempli de sous entendus.

« Tu l'as déjà embrassé? » Questionna la brune.

Elena prit quelques instants pour répondre. « Non… » Sa voix semblait mélancolique. Elle avait plongé son regard dans le vide.

« Mais tu aurai bien aimé? » Reprit la blonde à la place de Bonnie, son sourire malicieux plus présent que jamais.

« Hm… » La brune fit mine de réfléchir. « Peut être… » Répondit elle sur le ton de l'humour. Elle scruta ses enivrions des yeux et son sourire disparut aussitôt lorsqu'elle fixa la porte principale qui venait d'être ouverte. Elle retint son souffle et sentit son coeur s'arrêter.

_Elle le vit_. Il venait de passer la porte d'entrée et se dirigeait vers le bar. A la seconde où elle avait vu son visage, son esprit se transforma en un fouillis total. Un million d'images et de sensations lui revint en tête. Sa curiosité qui l'avait dévorée, la vue de son corps si bien sculpté, le contact de son corps brûlant, son regard azur plongé dans le sien, la chaleur et l'odeur irrésistible qu'émanait son corps, le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes, le toucher de ses mains sur chaque partie de son corps, ses caresses douces et légères mais passionnées, son excitation au plus haut, ses doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux noirs, ses paroles si sensuelles, le bruit de ses vêtements déchirés en lambeaux, le son de sa voix lorsqu'il gémissait son nom, la sensation de le sentir en elle, le soulagement qu'elle avait éprouvé, mais aussi l'envie, le besoin chaque sens éveillé, chaque détail, chaque contact, chaque sensation, chaque _frisson_. Elle se souvenait. Elle se souvenait de tout.

Elle l'avait surpris dans sa chambre, elle était partie, puis elle l'avait espionné. Elle l'avait contemplé de longues minutes puis il l'avait surprise. Stefan était partit, Damon était venu. Il l'a séduite, l'a coincée. Elle avait accepté et l'avait embrassé fougueusement. Elle avait couché avec lui, elle avait adoré. Puis… _plus rien_.

« Tu veux des jumelles, chérie? » Ironisa Caroline, ayant remarqué qu'Elena n'avait pas lâché Damon des yeux depuis son entrée dans le bar.

Elena sursauta. Elle était déboussolée, désemparée. Seulement quelques secondes s'étaient écoulés. Et en seulement quelques secondes, elle avait retrouvé ces souvenirs venants de nulle part, seulement en posant les yeux sur lui. Il ne l'avait pas vue. Il s'était assit à un des tabourets du bar et avait commandé un verre de bourbon. Il portait une chemise bleu marine, un jean noir ainsi que sa fidèle veste en cuir.

Elena l'observa pendant de longues minutes et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit une blonde s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. Ils discutèrent, mais Elena ne pouvait pas les entendre. La fille posa sa main sur le bras du vampire et celui-ci ne la rejeta pas. Il lui adressa son fameux sourire en coin et lui murmura des mots à l'oreille. Elena sentit une vague de rage la submerger. Quoi? Non, elle n'avait pas à être jalouse. C'était pas ses affaires. Après tout, elle est en couple et il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut. Mais elle ne put se retenir de serrer les dents et de froncer les sourcils, fusillant cette inconnue du regard. Elle voulait se jeter sur elle et lui arracher les cheveux. Et puis, Damon semblait apprécier sa compagnie. Elle se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur.

« On est jalouse, mademoiselle? » Rigola Bonnie, remarquant la rage intérieure de la brune.

« Quoi? Non, pas du tout. » Nia-t-elle.

Les trois filles sursautèrent lorsque le serveur qui se trouvait près de leur table, fit tomber son plateau de verres sur le sol, qui se brisèrent en un fracas assourdissant. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, ainsi que Damon. Il jeta un oeil au serveur puis croisa le regard d'Elena. Son expression se changea en une légère surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il la revoyait depuis la nuit dernière. Elena posa ses yeux sur le vampire brun et remarqua qu'il la fixait. Elle sentit ses joues rougir et remarqua qu'il ne portait plus aucun attention à la blonde et était entièrement concentré sur elle. Elle et seulement elle. Il la dévorait des yeux, avançant son verre à sa bouche pour reprendre une gorgée de son bourbon.

Puis il détourna le regard, reposant ses yeux sur la blonde et reposant son verre sur le bar. Il dit quelque chose à la fille qu'Elena ne put entendre et se leva de son tabouret, la laissant seule au bar, au plus grand bonheur d'Elena. Cette dernière détourna vite le regard de cette pauvre fille et jeta un oeil au vampire brun qui se dirigeait vers la porte de sortie. Il la fixa et lui fit un léger mouvement de tête l'invitant à le rejoindre, puis il disparût. Un peu déboussolée de ce qu'il venait de se passer, Elena secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits. Elle s'efforça de se concentrer sur la discussion d Caroline et Bonnie et les interrompit.

« Hey, les filles, c'était super sympa, mais… je vais y aller, ma tête commence vraiment à me faire mal et je devrais aller me coucher. » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix confuse.

« Ben attends, je vais te ramener, je me sens un peu mieux. » Proposa Caroline. « Tu rentres avec nous, Bonnie? »

La brune acquiesça et se leva avec les autres. Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement à l'intérieur de la voiture et Caroline s'engagea sur la route en direction des résidences. Elena réfléchit longuement avant de demander.

« Dis, Caroline, tu pourrais me ramener non pas chez moi mais au manoir, s'il te plait? Je vais… passer la nuit avec Stefan » Mentit-elle.

« Hum, oui, même si je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas pour Stefan que tu y vas, mais oui, si tu veux. » Répondit-elle, lui jetant un regard plein de sous entendus à travers le rétro viseur.

Elena se contenta d'étouffer un petit rire et, lorsque la voiture atteignit l'allée des Salvatore, Caroline s'arrêta.

« Voilà! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Merci Caroline, salut les filles! » Elena s'apprêta à ouvrir la portière lorsque la blonde l'interrompit. « Oh, et, une dernière chose. Elena, tu es ma meilleure amie, et je te connais plus que par coeur. Et la façon dont tu regardes Damon… c'est fou, on avait l'impression que tu allais lui sauter dessus. Et crois moi, le nier ne trompe personne. » Confia-t-elle à sa meilleure amie.

Bonnie hocha la tête, acquiesçant.

« Bonne soirée » ajouta-t-elle, son regard malicieux trônant sur son visage.

La brune se contenta de lui adresser un sourire et ouvrit la portière puis sortit de la voiture. Elle s'avança dans l'allée et se retrouva rapidement devant la porte d'entrée. Elle se figea un instant. « _Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? _» pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait poussée à faire ça mais elle se retrouvait devant la maison des Salvatore, à minuit passé et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Elle se retourna ayant un espoir de changer d'avis mais Caroline était déjà partie.

La brune souffla comme pour ressaisir mais soudain une pulsion la frappa. Elle repensa à tous ces souvenirs soudains qui lui étaient parvenus au bar. Comment c'était possible? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'avait oublié? Au moment présent elle ne savait plus qu'une seule chose, elle devait en savoir plus. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

Elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans le gigantesque manoir. Elle s'avança dans l'entrée d'un pas machinal et s'arrêta net lorsque Damon sortit de la cuisine, un verre de bourbon à la main, toujours vêtu de sa chemise bleu marine et de son jean noir. Elena le scruta des yeux, le contemplant de haut en bas puis replongea son regard dans ses yeux azur. Elle voulait lui demander des explications, lui parler de cette fille, là, la blonde du bar, lui demander pourquoi elle ne se souvenait de rien mais quelque chose l'empêchait de réfléchir. Elle ressentait ce besoin de… lui sauter dessus. A la seconde même où il était entré dans ce bar, elle avait ressentit cette chaleur intense au bassin et en ce moment même elle était plus forte que jamais. Cette envie, ce besoin, était plus fort que jamais. Son esprit lui criait d'arrêter tout ça, de rentrer chez elle et d'oublier cette soirée mais il lui était impossible de renoncer. C'était trop fort. Elle se sentait comme attirée physiquement par le brun, comme un aimant. Elle le voulait plus que tout. Et rien ni personne n'allait l'arrêter. Ses traits se durcirent subitement et elle s'approcha dangereusement du brun. Il la vit venir et prit la parole.

« Attends, avant que tu t'énerves, je- »

Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, ses lèvres étaient collées aux siennes. Il fut d'abord très surpris par son acte puis ne mit pas très longtemps à déposer lui rendre son baiser. Il lâcha son verre d'alcool qui tomba au sol et se brisa en mille morceaux puis déposa ses mains libres sur les joues de la brune. De sa vitesse surnaturelle, il la plaqua contre le mur, ce qui la fit hoqueter de surprise. Elle passa sa main dans le cou du vampire et emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs. Leurs langues avaient entamé une danse enflammée. Il saisit sa taille, l'approchant plus près de son corps, pressant la bosse formée sous son jean sur son bassin, ce qui eut l'effet de la faire légèrement sourire contre ses lèvres, satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle lui procurait. Il passa ses mains sur le dos découvert de la jeune femme, saisit ses cuisses et les souleva puis elle bloqua ses chevilles derrière le dos du brun sans jamais briser leur baiser passionné. Leur corps étaient bouillants, brûlant de désir. La cheminée qui se trouvaient à côté d'eux n'arrangeait pas les choses. La brune brisa leur baiser et attrapa la chemise de son partenaire pas de chaque coté du col et tira violemment de part et d'autre du vêtement, faisant voler tous les boutons. Elle replonge son regard dans les yeux azur du vampire qui, agréablement surpris par sa vivacité, lui adressa un sourire en coin malicieux avant de lui murmurer:

« Les boucles te vont à ravir. »

La brune sourit légèrement puis son partenaire attrapa son haut et le passa au dessus de sa tête puis le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il utilisa encore une fois sa vitesse surnaturelle pour monter les escaliers, et entrer dans sa chambre. Il bouscula la porte de son dos et elle s'ouvrit et se claqua contre le mur puis le duo s'avança brusquement dans la pièce, sans jamais briser leur baiser. Le vampire repoussa la porte et la claqua d'une force surnaturelle. Il reprit ses caresses urgentes sur le corps de la jeune femme, qui elle commença a déboutonner son jean. L'esprit d'Elena lui criait d'arrêter mais c'était impossible. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses actes. Mais ils furent très vites interrompus pas le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Damon s'arrêta brusquement et eut du mal à repousser légèrement Elena.

« Elena… C'est Stefan, il te cherche. » Murmura-t-il.

Elena se figea subitement. Elle devint raide,froide et inanimée dès lors qu'il eut prononcé ce nom. Elle lâcha la nuque du brun et se recula rapidement. Son regard se plongea dans le vide et elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Je dois y aller. » Lança-t-elle. Elle passa la porte de la chambre et s'avança dans l'escalier.

« Attends, Elena, tu-» Le vampire la suivit, et elle le coupa.

« Je dois y aller. » Répéta-t-elle machinalement, continuant de descendre rapidement les marches. Il la suivit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que-»

« Je dois y aller. » Répéta-t-elle encore une fois. Elle attrapa son haut et l'enfila en vitesse avant de passer la porte principale et de la refermer derrière elle, au nez du vampire brun. En seulement quelques instants, elle était partie.

Damon resta devant la porte pendant quelques minutes, confus.

« Tu n'as pas vu Elena? » Lança son frère depuis le salon. Il s'avança dans l'entrée et se stoppa lorsqu'il vit que le brun était torse nu, jean déboutonné, devant la porte d'entrée. Ce dernier mit quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Non. » il fronça les sourcils, faisant mine que rien ne s'était passé. Puis il remonta dans sa chambre, sans rien dire. Il se jeta sur son lit et poussa un lourd soupir. Il était complètement perdu. Son comportement si étrange et ces paroles qu'elle répétait sans cesse, frénétiquement… Ca ressemblait à une hypnose. Mais par qui, quand et pourquoi? Il approcha ses doigts de sa bouche, appréciant le goût éphémère des lèvres de la jeune femme. Son odeur était encore présente dans la pièce. Un léger sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les image de leur nuit torride défila dans son esprit et il s'en humecta les lèvres. Mais maintenant, il se trouvait dans une situation malheureuse. Elle l'avait excité comme jamais et la chaleur présente dans son bassin refusait de le laisser tranquille. Pas le choix. Il retira son jean puis son caleçon et s'empara de son membre déjà dressé. Il effectua des va et vient en se visualisant… Elena. C'était sa seule solution. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui lui faisait un tel effet. Il repensa à la douceur de sa peau, à son odeur délicieuse, au gout de ses lèvres, à ses courbes parfaitement dessinées, à la chaleur monumentale que dégageait son corps et à la sensation de la sentir contre elle. Puis à sa vivacité, à la manière dont elle caressait ses cheveux, ses faibles gémissements contre sa bouche et les miracles qu'elle produisait avec ses mains. Il ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre le sommet et ses muscles se contractèrent sous le poids de l'orgasme qui le frappa. Il poussa un ultime gémissement et se détendit petit à petit. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il l'aimait, et aucun mot ne pouvait l'expliquer correctement. Il s'endormit peu de temps après.

* * *

« Hmm… » Gémit Elena.

Oui. Elena non plus n'avait pas pu résister à la chaleur qui la consumait de l'intérieur. Elle aurait voulu continuer dans sa lancée et accomplir ses désirs les plus fous avec le vampire brun mais quelque chose l'en avait empêché. Dès qu'elle avait entendu le nom de son frère, elle s'était rétractée et elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de s'enfuir. Alors elle se retrouvait seule, dans son lit, excitée comme jamais et contrainte à se donner du plaisir par elle même. Elle repensa à tous ces souvenirs revenus de nulle part. Toutes ces sensations, ces contacts, ces frissons. Toutes ces images défilaient en boucle dans son esprit et n'arrangeaient pas son cas. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre l'orgasme et, au sommet de son plaisir, arracha un nom:

« Damon… » Gémit-elle.

Elle soupira et reprit rapidement ses esprits. Qu'est ce qu'elle venait de dire? _Damon? _Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire? Elle l'avait embrassé et elle était sur le point de coucher avec lui? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Et Stefan, dans tout ça? Elena se blâma elle même et un million de préoccupations se créèrent dans son esprit. Mais rapidement la fatigue la rattrapa et elle s'endormit profondément. Mais son rêve allait dépasser chacune de ces préoccupations…

* * *

_« Katherine? » Murmurai-je, une expression de dégout sur mon visage._

_Sans que je puisse réagir, elle m'empêcha de parler en posant sa main sur ma bouche, appuyant fermement et attrapa mon pendentif de verveine et le tira d'un coup sec. J'essayai de crier, j'appelai désespérément Damon mais la main de la brune étouffait chacun de mes cris et j'étais presque inaudible. J'étais terrorisée. _

_« On va jouer un peu, chérie. » Me dit elle accompagné de son sourire en coin machiavélique. Elle attrapa mon menton et plongea son regard dans le mien._

_« Tu vas oublier tout ce que tu viens de vivre avec Damon ce soir là, mais à la seconde où tu le reverras tu te souviendras de tout. Mais dès lors que tu entendra le nom de Stefan, tu te rétracteras et tu feras semblant comme tu sais très bien le faire. Du fera la navette entre les deux frères Salvatore. Compris? »_

_Je luttais de toutes mes forces mais il m 'était impossible de prononcer un seul mot, ni de bouger d'un centimètre. Elle s'était emparée de mon esprit. J'hochai la tête malgré ma lutte. _

_« Bien! Maintenant vas prendre une douche et frotte jusqu'a ce que ta peau te brûle puis vas te coucher. C'est tout ce dont tu te souviens de cette soirée. » _

_J'acquiesçai encore une fois puis, ne contrôlant plus mes actes, me dirigeai hors de la chambre et m'avançai vers la salle de bains. J'étais contrainte de faire ce qu'on m'avait demandé, contrainte de mentir à Stefan et contrainte à montrer mes réels désirs à son frère. Mon dieu. J'hoquetai de surprise lorsque mon double se posta juste devant moi._

_« Une dernière chose, quand Stefan s'absentera, et que tu te retrouveras seule avec Damon, tu voudra réaliser tout ce dont tu a envie. Tout ce que tu désires au plus profond de toi même. A toi de voir. » Ajouta-t-elle avec son sourire en coin. Puis elle disparut._

* * *

**Alors? Comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre? Laissez moi savoir votre avis en Review, biz!**


	10. Note de l'auteur 2

**Oh mon dieu, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai été absente pendant plus de 3 semaines, c'est ENORME! Mais malheureusement, avec la rentrée et tous les devoirs qui vont avec, j'avais vraiment aucun moment pour continuer ma fiction, Et NON je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, je suis en train de rédiger le prochain chapitre, j'essaye de vous le mettre avant la semaine prochaine encore désolée, mais j'ai du finir le livre que j'avais à lire et y'avais des devoirs et tout.. enfin bref.**

**Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, il y aura encore du bon LEMON alors une raison de plus pour mon retard car comme je vous l'ai déjà dit écrire une scene lemon ça prend du temps, oui, oui. Alors voilà en espérant que vous me suivez toujours malgré mon absence, j'espère que votre rentrée s'st bien passée et bizz'**

**—**

_« J'irai te chercher_

_T'écorcherai vivant_

_Encore un mot et tu ne survivras pas_

_Et je ne suis pas effrayé par ton pouvoir dérobé_

_Je vois bien en toi à n'importe quel moment_

_Je ne calmerai pas ta douleur_

_Je n'atténuerai pas ta tension_

_Tu attendras en vain_

_Je n'ai rien pour que tu tires profit_

_Les yeux en feu_

_Ta colonne est en flamme_

_Abattant n'importe quel ennemi d'un regard »_

Eyes on fire_, _**Blue foundation.**


	11. So Close

**Heyyyy me voilà!**

**Je suis enfiiinnnn de retour, désolée de mon grannnnd retard encore une fois! Je ne vous fait pas plus attendre et je vous donne cette suite! (Désolée ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais bon le contenu n'en dit pas moins)**

**Musiques d'inspiration pour ce chapitre: **

**.**

_Eyes on fire _**- Blue Foundation**

_Feel So Close_** - Calvin Harris**

_Dreaming_ - **SmallPools ( j'aime beaucoup celle ci )**

_Fleur Blanche - _**Orsten**

_Fear and loathing_** - Marina and the diamonds**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

_« Une dernière chose, quand Stefan s'absentera, et que tu te retrouveras seule avec Damon, tu voudra réaliser tout ce dont tu a envie. Tout ce que tu désires au plus profond de toi même. A toi de voir. » Ajouta-t-elle avec son sourire en coin. Puis elle disparut. _

_._

Elena se réveilla en sursaut. Son front était humide de sueur et sa respiration était erratique. Ce rêve. Ce rêve là. C'était un souvenir. Tout se clarifia dans sa tête. C'est pour ça. Tout était à cause de Katherine. La façon dont elle s'était sentie à la vue de Damon, pourquoi elle s'était soudainement souvenue de tout, de cette nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Damon. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, tous les détails lui revenaient en tête. La moindre sensation, le moindre frisson. Alors ça c'était vraiment passé? Elle avait vraiment couché avec Damon? Elena était terriblement perturbée. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle aie une discussion avec lui. Mais habillés, cette fois.

Elena sortit difficilement de son lit. A son réveil, le soleil avait déjà prit sa place dans le ciel et ses rayons traversaient la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner et peina à se donner la motivation d'aller courir un peu. Elle enfila son jogging et une veste de sport ainsi que ses chaussures de course, elle mit ses écouteurs et laissa une note à Jenna, qui était encore dans sa chambre avec Alaric.

« Partie faire un footing, je reviens dans vingt minutes. - E. »

Elle sortit de la maison. Elle commença par s'étirer et à s'échauffer puis s'élança dans la longue rue droite, longeant les maisons toutes similaires, effectuant de grandes foulées en rythme avec la musique tonique qui résonnait dans ses oreilles. Elle espérait que cette rapide course allait l'aider à se changer les idées. Toutes ces incompréhensions, doutes et mystères mis de côté le temps de vingts petites minutes. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'elle aperçut une Audi noire qu'elle connaissait de trop s'approcher d'elle sur la route. La fenêtre s'abaissa et Elena s'arrêta.

« Je vois qu'on est sportive de bon matin! » Lui lança Stefan.

« Oui, je… enfin j'ai… j'avais besoin d'air. » Balbutia-t-elle, même pas sure d'elle-même.

Ils se turent quelques instants et Elena ajouta:

« Dis, t'aurais pas vu Damon, par hasard? » Demanda-t-elle essayant de ne pas paraître trop insistante.

Stefan prit quelques instants pour répondre. Ses traits se durcirent légèrement.

« Oui, il est au manoir. » Il ne voulait pas lui demander pourquoi, parce qu'il ne voulait pas en savoir plus qu'il n'en savait déjà. La jalousie lui tordit l'estomac.

« D'accord, merci » Répondit Elena avec un petit sourire légèrement forcé. Puis elle reprit son chemin et reprit ses foulées rapides.

Stefan avait espéré entendre un simple « je t'aime », « bisous » mais non. Elle était partie sans rien dire. Il se contenta d'ignorer et de continuer sa route, tentant de supporter le noeud dans sa gorge créé par la jalousie qui était toujours présente.

* * *

La brune rentra de son footing après 30 minutes de course. Elle était rouge écarlate et transpirait abondamment. Une bonne douche. C'est ce dont elle avait besoin. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la jeune femme était dans la cabine, l'eau chaude courant sur sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux. Ses pensées s'emmêlèrent. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait _lui_ dire? Est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui _parler_ normalement, après l'hypnose de Katherine? Et surtout, comment allait elle expliquer ça à Stefan? Il fallait tout arrêter. Il fallait lui dire que ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'elle est avec Stefan et qu'il devait tourner la page. _Et elle aussi._

* * *

_19h47. _La journée de la brune avait été terriblement longue et ennuyeuse. Rien ne s'était passé et son histoire ne s'était toujours pas réglée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se convaincre elle même de débarquer au manoir et de s'expliquer avec lui mais à chaque fois, quelque chose lui faisait changer d'avis. « _Et si il n'était pas là? Et si Stefan était là et qu'il nous écoutait? Et si je n'arrivait pas à me contrôler? Et si… » _Le bip de sa montre la sortit de ses pensées. _20h00_. Elena prit une grande inspiration. Elle était décidée.

Elle se leva, s'apprêtant a partir mais passa devant son miroir et grimaça. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides, elle n'était pas maquillée et des cernes assombrissaient ses yeux. Sans parler de sa tenue. Elle portait un débardeur kaki et un jogging bleu marine qui lui servait de pyjama. Elle pensa à y aller habillée comme ça mais se rétracta aussitôt. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui l'attendait, là bas. C'était Damon.

Elle soupira puis s'avança devant sa coiffeuse. Elle se maquilla soigneusement et boucla rapidement ses cheveux. Elle savait qu'il aimait quand elle se bouclait les cheveux. Elle enfila ensuite un jean noir taille haute et un débardeur bordeaux couvert de son gilet noir qu'elle boutonna jusqu'au les chaussures, elle avait tout misé sur une paire de bottines lacées noires, à talon et plateforme. Elle se reluqua une dernière fois dans le miroir et, satisfaite d'elle même, elle sourit. Elle sortit de chez elle et grimpa dans sa voiture.

.

« _Rien de nouveau au point de vue des sports à Mystic Falls, je laisse donc la parole à Logan Fell, notre présentateur de la section policière de ce journal…_ »

La télévision résonnait dans le salon des Salvatore. Damon était assis dans son fauteuil habituel et sirotait son verre dans lequel il avait versé le contenu d'une poche de sang. Le regard dans le vide, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'ennuyait et était blasé. Il n'ait pas eu de nouvelles d'Elena depuis _l'incident_ de la veille. Il y avait pensé toute la nuit. Il avait peur. Peur qu'elle se rétracte, peur qu'elle le rejette, peur de la perdre. La cloche de l'entrée le sortit de ses pensées.

.

Elena venait d'arriver devant le manoir des deux frères. Elle sortit de sa voiture et expira profondément. « _Tout va bien se passer_. » Se répéta-t-elle. Elle s'avança doucement dans l'allée jusqu'a la grande porte d'entrée du manoir. La brune ferma les yeux, prit un grande inspiration, puis attrapa la corde de la cloche et la tira. Elle retentit et la jeune femme retint sa respiration. Elle attendit quelques secondes puis sentit son coeur s'accélérer lorsqu'elle entendit des pas venants de l'intérieur se rapprocher, jusqu'a ce qu'ils soient touts près de la porte. Le bruit s'arrêta et la poignée se baissa. Elena sentit son coeur s'arrêter. La porte s'ouvrit entièrement et la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

« Stefan? » Questionna-t-elle, étonnée. Ce n'était pas vraiment la personne qu'elle s'attendait à trouver face à elle.

« Oh, j'allais… j'allais partir, tu voulais me voir? » Balbutia-t-il, confus.

_Vite, un mensonge, un mensonge…_

«Oui, en fait j'étais venue pour savoir si on pouvait… passer la nuit tous les deux… Mais, si tu pars, je ne te retiens pas. » Lança-t-elle, tentant d'être convaincante. Quoique, il y avait une part de vrai. Elle aurait aimé passer un moment avec lui, comme un couple normal, et que tout revienne à la normale…

« Oh, désolée, Elena je… je savais pas mais… Lexi m'a forcé à sortir ce soir… Mais je t'en prie, tu peux passer la nuit ici, mon lit est fait et tu peux prendre une chemise pour dormir. » S'excusa-t-il. Il était vraiment sincère. Ses traits s'étaient adoucis.

« D'accord. » Lança Elena. Elle lui sourit.

Le vampire lui déposa une léger baiser sur le front puis il s'éloigna dans l'obscurité et monta dans sa voiture qu'il ne tarda pas à démarrer. Elena a suivit du regard jusqu'a ce qu'elle disparaisse puis, après quelques instants, tourna la tête vers la porte de l'entrée qui était restée ouverte. Elle y entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'avança lentement dans le couloir d'entrée mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'_il_ apparut.

Elle se figea. _Il était là, devant elle_. Elle baissa les yeux et le reluqua, centimètre par centimètre. Il portait un jogging lâche gris foncé et un t-shirt noir. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille mais cela lui donnait un air terriblement attirant. Il avait son verre de sang à la main, désormais à moitié vide. Lui aussi s'était figé. Ses yeux bleus perçants étaient fixés sur la brune et sa bouche était entrouverte. Ses traits s'égaient adoucis et il admirait la brune, de bas en haut. Il semblait fasciné par la jeune femme.

Elena sentit une vague de chaleur traverser tout son corps. « _Merde._ » Pensa-t-elle. L'hypnose. Elle peinait à y résister. C'était comme essayer de séparer deux aimants surpuissants. Tout chez lui lui plaisait. Absolument tout. Elle repensait à chaque sensation qu'il lui avait procuré et chaque frisson qu'elle avait ressenti. Une caresse, un baiser. Elle avait chaud, très chaud. Sa respiration devenait erratique. Elle avait envie de lui faire un million de choses, à ce moment précis, mais elle n'était pas venue pour ça. Elle tenta de contrôler sa respiration et prit la parole.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » Lança-t-elle d'une voix peu convaincante.

Le vampire brun secoua doucement la tête, comme si ses paroles l'avaient sortit de ses pensées. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, pour tenter de se concentrer et se raidit.

« Je t'écoute. » Lança-t-il, légèrement inquiet. Il redoutait le pire.

« Pour commencer, sache que en ce moment je suis dans une situation plus que délicate. J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit. J'ai rêvé d'un souvenir. Un souvenir que j'avait perdu. Katherine m'a hypnotisé, Damon. »

La regard du vampire brun aborda soudainement une expression de surprise. La brune reprit.

« Cette nuit là… au moment où tu est partit dans la salle de bain… Katherine a débarqué. Elle m'a demander d'oublier toute cette soirée. »

L'expression de surprise du brun se changea en tristesse soudaine. Ce qu'elle venait de dire lui procura un million de pincements au coeur.

« Mais c'est pas tout. Elle m'a aussi demandé… de tout me souvenir lorsque je te reverrais. Alors, hier soir, au grill, lorsque tu est entré dans le bar… j'ai tout ressentit. Chaque frisson, chaque sensation, chaque toucher, chaque caresse, chaque sens suscité, chaque émotion. Je me suis souvenue d'absolument tout. Je me souviens de tout. » Elle marqua une pause, voyant que l'expression du vampire s'améliorait petit à petit. Elle reprit. « Mais elle a aussi ajouté… Et à chaque fois je te verrais, j'aurais… envie d'exaucer tous mes désirs… Et donc j'ai débarqué ici et… enfin, tu connais la suite…» Ajouta-t-elle, morte de honte. Son regard était ancré par terre, elle n'osait même plus le regarder.

Le brun n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de dessiner un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Mais un détail le perturba.

« Mais alors pourquoi tu es…-»

« Partie soudainement? …Encore un coup de Katherine… Elle m'a obligé a me rétracter à la seconde ou j'entendrais… le nom de Stefan.» Le coupa-t-elle.

Le vampire hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Il repensa à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ne question lui traversa l'esprit.

« Donc en ce moment, tu..-»

« -Oui. C'est très dur d'y résister, crois moi. » Le coupa-t-elle une seconde fois, sachant très bien de quoi il voulait parler. La chaleur de son ventre ne faisait qu'augmenter chaque seconde.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Ils étaient tous les deux debout, face à face. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, sentant l'excitation d'Elena à plein nez, ainsi que son coeur qui s'emballait à chaque mouvement que le vampire faisait.

« Ecoute… » Lança la brune « Je pense qu'on devrait pas faire ça. Je veux dire, je suis encore avec Stefan et je… je peux pas. »

Le sourire du brun se dissipa peu à peu. Le moment qu'il redoutait le plus était arrivé. Elle le rejetait. Elle se rétractait. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, comme ça. Il ne voulait pas. Elena ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais il l'interrompit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu résistes, Elena? »

La jeune femme se figea. Sa question l'avait perturbée.

« Je..-»

Il la coupa et s'approcha lentement d'elle.

« Tu aurais pu rentrer chez toi, quand Stefan t'as dit qu'il n'était pas là, ce soir, alors pourquoi est ce que tu ne l'as pas fait? »

« J'avais besoin de te parler, c'était important. Il faut que tu comprennes que même si c'est dur pour moi, il faut qu'on arrête tout ça… »

Ce paroles eurent l'effet de procurer une vague de tristesse au vampire brun. Mais il n'abandonna pas. Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus de la jeune femme.

« Quand est-ce que tu as dis je t'aime à Stefan, pour la dernière fois? »

« Damon s'il-te-plait ne prend pas ce chemin là… »

« C'est ça, le problème, Elena. Tu détournes le sujet. Tu fuis les complications parce que tu sais, au fond de toi. Tu sais pertinemment ce que tu veux et ce que tu ne veux pas. C'est simplement parce que tu as peur de blesser ton entourage que tu ne dis rien et tu essayes de te convaincre toi même que tu est toujours amoureuse de lui. Mais honnêtement, est-ce que ça marche? Est-ce que… tu aimerais être avec Stefan, en ce moment…? » Il marqua une pause et se rapprocha encore plus de la brune si c'était possible.

Il approcha sa main de la joue de la jeune femme et la caressa tendrement, ce qui eut l'effet de la faire frissonner et il le remarqua.

« Est-ce que ses rares caresses te font frissonner, comme maintenant? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et séductrice à la fois.

Il bougea ses doigts et les déposa sur ses lèvres. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans son regard chocolat.

« Est ce que ta respiration s'accélère ainsi, avec lui? »

Il déplaça sa main vers le torse de la brune et l'arrêta sur son coeur. Celle-ci tenta en vain de controler sa respiration ainsi que ses envies incessantes.

« Est-ce que ton coeur s'emballe autant, avec lui? »

Il approcha son visage du sien et, lentement, avança sa tête sur le côté pour atteindre son cou. Il inspira profondément et son odeur délicieuse le déstabilisa.

« Est-ce que tu est aussi excitée, avec lui…? » Murmura-t-il contre la peau de son cou. Il y déposa de légers baisers. La brune ferma les yeux et frissonna plus que jamais.

«…C'est mal… » Murmura-t-elle entre deux soupirs de plaisir.

« Arrête de résister, Elena… » Lui répondit-il d'une voix tout aussi silencieuse.

« Mais-»

Le brun déposa son doigt sur les lèvres de la brune.

« Shhht. »

Il plongea son regard azur dans le sien et retira doucement son doigt de ses lèvres. Les yeux de la jeune femme allait des yeux bleus de son partenaire à ses lèvres puis à de nouveau à ses yeux. Ses envies provoquées par l'hypnose de Katherine étaient à leur apogée. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi excitée de toute sa vie. Son corps criait de l'embrasser tandis que le peu de raison qui lui restait luttait, en vain… Leurs visages se trouvaient à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Damon pouvait sentir la chaleur qu'émanait le corps d'Elena et en fut pleinement satisfait.

Elena ne pouvait pas le nier. Damon était l'homme qu'elle désirait le plus au monde et ses sentiments envers lui étaient de plus en plus clairs. Elle voulait tout de lui. Elle voulait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Elle voulait redécouvrir les sensations dont elle se souvenait, pour de vrai. Elle le voulait. Elle se demandait encore ce qui l'empêchait de lui arracher son t-shirt et son jogging à la seconde même. Une petit voix très lointaine raisonnait dans sa tête.

« _Elena, tu peux pas faire ça, tu es avec Stefan! Résiste! Résiste! »_

Trop tard.

* * *

**Désolée pour la fin mais comme j'avais vraiment envie de vous poster la suite ce soir et que demain je commence tot, je ne peut plus écrire donc le lemon sera pour le prochain chap. mais je vous promet qu'il ne mettra pas longtemps à arriver, au grannnnd maximum samedi! Voilà gros bisous laissez moi savoir ce que vous pensez, en espérant que ça vous a plu!**


	12. Note de l'auteur 3

**Note d'auteur**

Heyyy! Désolée mais malheureusement ce n'est pas un chapitre, non! mais maintenant que les vacances sont arrivées donc je pourrais trouver du temps pour écrire et trouver de l'inspiration! Alors je vous donne des informations sur mon retard... **Je me suis faite opérer des dents de sagesse! **actuellement je ressemble à un hamster et je mange des yaourts et du tarama avec du pain de mie :') je suis restée à l'hôpital une nuit, où j'ai pu, sur mon ordinateur, regarder l'épisode 3 de la saison 6 de tvd! Bon! alors après mon absence j'ai lu les reviews que vous m'avez laissée et elles m'ont interessé...

Déjà merci à celles qui me suivent depuis le début et qui me suivent toujours! je vous en suis très reconnaissante et vos compliments et encouragements me boostent à fond!

ensuite, j'aimerai répondre à lolo qui m'a dit:

_"Pour ce qui est de Skyrock, si tu veut je peux moi même gérer ton blog Skyrock. Et tu as le mot de passe et tu passe faire des tours dessus pour voir les commentaires que tu as. Des que tu postera un chapitre sur je ferai un copier coller et je le mettrai sur Skyrock sans oublier de mentionner ton pseudo que tu utilise sur " _**fanfiction je suppose?**_" pour que les gens sache bien que ce n'est pas ma fiction. Parce que je suis sur que tes chapitres aurais un énorme succès sur Skyrock :) Je te laisse prendre ta décision. Et très bon chapitre, j'adore ta fiction :)"_

J'ai reçu plusieurs reviews sur le même sujet alors j'aimerais répondre!

c'est vrai que j'y ai pensé mais malheureusement je manquais de temps et de motivation! Un blog c'est beaucoup de boulot, et ça demande beaucoup "d'entretien" si je puis dire, mais maintenant que tu me proposes ça, c'est vrai que je suis tentée et que ton idée me plait beaucoup! mais tu veux dire que tu crée le blog, tu fais le design, gere les articles et on est toutes les deux admins et je peux répondre au coms qu'on me poste et tout? Mais je doute que ma fiction aie autant de succès que vous me dites, j'aimerai bien mais comment elle pourrait devenir populaire? En tout cas ça peut se faire, vraiment! ça m'intéresse! Si tu veux on peut en discuter plus sérieusement et pour que j'aie un peu plus d'informations sur toi! je te donnes mon on adresse mail si tu est toujours déterminée: alicemartinezoff (gmail. com , le site cache l'adresse mail si je la mets en entriere. )

Donc là je pars quelques jours chez mes grands parents j'aurai donc du temps pour vous écrire la suite dans les jours qui suivent mais je ne vous promets rien mais je pense que je vous la posterais avant la fin de la semaine prochaine.

Une petite chanson pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance du prochain chapt:

_Fire breather_ -** Laurel**

**.**

Bisous et à très vite!


	13. Alien

**Me revoilà! Désolée pour mes retards je fais vraiment des promesses en l'air et j'en suis désolée! Voilà une semaine que j'aurais du poster le chapitre mais bon en ce moment la motivation n'y est vraiment pas et il faut que je m'y force! j'espère que vous me suivez toujours et voilà cette suite que je vous avais promis.**

**RAPPEL: Les Slashs ( / ) indiquent un changement de POV.**

**ATTENTION:**** LEMONS pour ce chapitre!**

**A écouter absolument pendant la lecture:**

_E.T _**- Katy Perry**

**( je viens de réaliser à quel point cette chanson était sexuelle O_o )**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

« _Elena, tu peux pas faire ça, tu es avec Stefan! Résiste! Résiste! »_ criait cette voix si éloignée.

Trop tard.

Elena prit le visage du brun dans ses mains et s'empara de ses lèvres fougueusement. Le vampire eut un léger temps de réaction et s'il n'avait pas eu ses lèvres collées aux siennes, elles se seraient dessinées en un large sourire en coin; il avait eut ce qu'il voulait. Elle avait cédé, à son plus grand bonheur.

La brune glissa ses mains derrière la nuque du vampire puis emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux de carbone. Le vampire se déplaça à une vitesse surnaturelle, emmenant la brune avec lui, qui heurta le mur de son dos. Il assit ses cuisses et la jeune femme bloqua ses jambes derrière les hanches de son partenaire. Jamais ils ne brisèrent leur baiser enflammé et passionné. Leur langue engageaient un combat mortel, s'alliant et se déliant en unisson. Toute la pression qu'Elena ressentait se relâcha, toute la tension sexuelle qu'elle avait ressenti depuis son entrée dans le manoir se dissipa. Mais en même temps, elle en voulait plus. Toujours plus.

Le vampire tenait fermement les fesses de sa partenaire tout en l'appuyant contre le mur. Elle, noyait ses mains et emmêlait ses doigts dans la chevelure noire du vampire tout en gardant leur embrassade sensuelle. Leur corps dégageaient une chaleur monumentale et ils émanaient l'excitation sexuelle.

La jeune femme apprécia chaque sensation qu'elle ressentait au moment présent. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle avait développé une sorte d'instinct animal. Elle voulait que ça soit sauvage. Elle se sentait d'humeur énergique et incontrôlable. Elle désirait le brun plus que tout au monde, chaque partie de son corps. Elle voulait tout ressentir. Elle en voulait plus. Toujours plus. Tout était accentué. Tout était violent, sauvage, animal, rapide. Et elle adorait ça.

Lorsqu'ils brisèrent leur baiser pour la première fois, il lâcha les cuisses de la brune et la laissa le déshabiller. La jeune femme attrapa le col du t-shirt du vampire, le passa par dessus de sa tête et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce avec une force phénoménale. Le vampire désormais torse nu et uniquement vêtu d'un jogging ne tarda pas à faire de même; il arracha le gilet noir de son amante ainsi que son haut bordeaux qui se retrouva vite en morceaux. Son jean noir ne tarda pas non plus à finir à terre et elle se retrouva en sous vêtements. Son soutient gorge et sa culotte étaient assortis. Damon le remarqua et eut l'effet de le faire sourire: elle l'avait prévu.

« J'adore l'ensemble. » Murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin malicieux qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt.

Il reprirent leur baiser enflammé avec toujours plus de fougue et d'urgence. Le vampire utilisa encore une fois sa vitesse surnaturelle pour aller à l'étage. Il s'avança dans la première chambre qu'il trouva sans y faire attention et claqua violemment la porte derrière eux. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit en une fraction de seconde ce qui fit hoqueter la brune au contact du matelas contre son dos.

Le brun retira en vitesse son jogging à la vue de la jeune femme qui se lécha les lèvres, contemplant son torse parfaitement sculpté. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant de rencontrer celles de son partenaire une nouvelle fois. Elle plaça ses mains derrière le dos de son amant et caressa fermement sa peau, et le rapprochant de son corps, de plus en pus désireuse, appréciant la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

Le brun brisa leur baiser et déplaça son visage sur le ventre de sa partenaire, saisit sa taille et embrassa chaque centimètre de sa peau brûlante de désir. Il déposa d'innombrables baisers sur le corps de son amante, qui elle, gémissait silencieusement à chaque fois que les lèvres du brun entraient en contact avec sa peau, chaque fois qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son ventre. Damon remonta lentement sur le torse de la brune, sans jamais cesser d'y déposer des baisers enflammés.

Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de son soutient gorge, il glissa sa main en dessous du tissu et s'empara du sein de la jeune femme tout en continuant d'embrasser sa peau découverte. La brune gémit de plus belle, appréciant la douceur des mains de son amant et elle emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs du vampire, l'incitant à continuer. Celui-ci glissa son autre main derrière le dos de la jeune femme et décrocha son sous-vêtement en moins d'une seconde puis l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et déposa ses lèvres sur le sein de la jeune femme et suçota son mamelon durci avec gourmandise, ce qui eut le don de la faire profondément soupirer de plaisir.

Le brun poursuivit ses baisers et remonta jusqu'au cou de la jeune femme. Il embrassa chaque centimètre de la peau brûlante de la brune puis remonta jusqu'a son visage. Il plongea son regard azur dans les yeux noisette de sa partenaire. Celle-ci fit de même et s'empara du visage du vampire et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes férocement, montrant tout le désir qu'elle éprouvait. Son instinct animal refit surface. Son excitation grimpa en flèche si c'était encore possible. Elle voulait tout, elle voulait plus. Toujours plus.

Lui aussi avait envie de quelque chose de sauvage. Et il y était expérimenté. Il voulait accélérer la cadence tant son excitation était grande et que son désir approchait de son apogée. Il se baissa sur le lit et attrapa le dernier morceau de tissu que la jeune femme portait avant de le lui enlever. Il embrassa de nombreuses fois le bassin de la brune, descendant très légèrement entre chaque baiser, avant d'arriver à son intimité. Il jeta un dernier regard à son amante, attendant quelconque signe de protestation, qui bien-sur ne vint pas; elle avait les yeux fermement clos, sa respiration était saccadée, elle mordait légèrement sa lèvre inférieure et sa main droite massait son sein, appréhendant le moment crucial.

Le vampire baissa alors les yeux et déposa ses lèvres sur l'intimité de la jeune femme. Celle-ci poussa un gémissement, une vague de frissons l'envahit au moment précis.

« Hm… Damon… » Gémit-elle.

Le vampire poursuivit ses miracles avec sa langue experte ce qui eut l'effet de faire gémir la jeune femme de plus belle.

« Oh mon dieu, Damon… »

Ses plaintes devinrent de plus en plus bruyantes au fur et à mesure que le vampire accélérait le rythme mais elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise que les sensations se furent arrêtés soudainement. Le visage du brun se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres du sien et il murmura d'une voix terriblement séduisante:

« Surprends moi. »

La brune mit quelques instants avant de réagir et un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Avec toute la force qu'elle trouva, elle fit rouler leurs deux corps et se retrouva au dessus de son amant. Celui-ci sourit légèrement, agréablement surpris par cette initiative. La brune se pencha et déposa des baisers sur le torse musclé de son amant, reproduisant les même gestes que lui. Ses mains parcoururent le corps de ce dernier, caressant légèrement sa peau bouillante. Elle descendit terriblement lentement jusqu'au bassin du vampire et attrapa son caleçon avant de le faire glisser sur ses jambes d'une lenteur criminelle, laissant apparaître le membre déjà bien dressé du vampire brun. Elle le saisit de sa main et effectua de lents va-et-vient. Le brun laissa sa tête s'enfoncer dans le matelas et il laissa un grognement de plaisir s'échapper de sa gorge.

La brune remonta au visage du brun tout en gardant sa main sur son membre de son et continuant ses caresses sensuelles puis elle posa son front contre le sien, les yeux clos, écoutant sa respiration saccadée puis sourit, satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle lui procurait. Le vampire ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que la jeune femme le fixait droit dans les yeux. Il attendit volontairement longtemps avant d'attraper son membre et de se positionner à l'entrer de l'intimité de la jeune femme. Il caressa celle-ci ce qui eut l'effet de la faire frissonner de désir et sa respiration devint erratique. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant le moment ou il pénètrerait en elle, se préparant à encaisser la vague de sensations qu'elle allait ressentir. Elle ondulait légèrement du bassin sans même s'en rendre compte.

Voyant qu'il se contentait de caresser son intimité, elle ouvrit les yeux et le fixa. Il faisait de même et souriait légèrement. Il jouait. Il la tentait et n'attendait qu'une seule chose.

« Damon je t'en supplie… j'ai besoin de toi, maintenant, je veux te sentir à l'intérieur de mon corps, j'en peux plus… » Supplia-la brune d'une voix essoufflée et désireuse.

Le vampire laissa un sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres et répondit:

« J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais. »

Il s'aventura dans l'intimité de la jeune femme en un coup de rein puissant. La brune arracha un gémissement de plaisir et de soulagement. Une vague de plaisir et de frissons la submergea et elle adorait ça. Le vampire, lui aussi poussa un grognement de plaisir et resta quelques instants à l'intérieur de la jeune femme avant de commencer ses va-et-vient. La brune gémit de plus belle, appréciant chaque sensation, chaque frisson, chaque émotion. Elle avait désiré ça depuis si longtemps et elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec l'homme qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde.

Elle effectua des mouvements de bassin pour s'accorder aux coups de reins que son partenaire faisait, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter leur sensations. La brune se pencha et embrassa férocement son amant, étouffant ses cris de jouissance et noyant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ce qui encouragea le vampire à accélérer le rythme. Elle ne cessait de répéter son nom, ses plaintes de plaisir devenant de plus en plus fortes à chaque coup de rein que le vampire effectuait. Leurs deux corps étaient parfaite harmonie, leur langues dansaient entre elles et leur excitation sexuelle était au plus haut.

La brune releva son buste, entraînant son amant avec elle sans jamais briser leur baiser. Elle se retrouva sur les genoux de Damon, qui lui l'entourait de ses bras musclés et il caressait son dos avec passion et caressait ses cheveux de son autre main. La brune était de charge de poursuivre la cadence, elle continuait ses ondulations de bassin et permettait à son amant d'entrer et de sortir de son intimité. Elle brisa leur baiser à la recherche d'air et ses gémissements résonnèrent dans la pièce, mêlés aux grognements de jouissance de son amant. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit ça auparavant. Elle revivait cette soirée passée avec son amant auparavant oubliée. Mais elle en voulait plus. Toujours plus. Elle attrapa le visage de son amant et colla son front au sien.

« Mords moi. » Murmura-t-elle entre deux hoquets de plaisir.

Le vampire ouvrit les yeux, légèrement surpris par sa demande et s'aperçut qu'elle avait déjà positionné son poignet. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre:

« Alors fais de même. » Murmura-t-il à son tour.

Ainsi il planta ses crocs dans son propre poignet et l'approcha de la bouche d'Elena. Ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard et déposèrent tous deux leurs lèvres sur la peau de l'autre avant de fermer les yeux, sans jamais cesser leur union sexuelle et enflammée. Des veines étaient apparues sous les yeux de Damon alors qu'il aspirait chaque goute du liquide chaud provenant de sa partenaire. Leur sang respectif coulait dans les veines de l'autre, comblait leur sens, unissait leur corps, liait leur âme. La sensation d'invulnérabilité envahit la jeune femme, sentant que le plaisir que lui procurait le vampire était multiplié par mille. Chaque goutte de son sang était remplacée par celui de son partenaire. Elle pouvait sentir le liquide couler dans ses veines, la régénérer, la rapprocher encore plus si c'était possible de son amant. Elle adorait cette sensation.

Le vampire absorbait chaque goutte du sang de la jeune femme, dévorant son âme et lui apportant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Leur échange était surnaturel, sensuel et enflammé. Jamais Elena n'avait ressentit autant de passion pour quelqu'un. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi invulnérable que maintenant. Tout ses sens s'éveillaient et étaient aiguisés. La jeune femme ressentait tout. C'était un million de sensations, d'émotions et de frisions qui se mêlaient et se mélangeaient sans relâche et qui lui procurait un plaisir et une satisfaction hors du commun. Elle pouvait sentir chaque centimètre de la peau brûlante de son amant contre la sienne comme une décharge électrique, elle pouvait sentir son odeur délicieuse qui lui faisait perdre la tête et pouvait ressentir le plaisir qu'il lui procurait comme jamais. Elle était au plus proche de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Oui, elle l'aimait.

Les deux amants sentirent leur orgasme approcher. Leurs gémissements étouffés par les poignets de chacun se mêlaient et étaient devenus très bruyants. Les deux amants relâchèrent enfin leur poignets respectifs et arrachèrent aussitôt des cris de plaisirs depuis si longtemps étouffés. Le vampire enroula ses bras autour du corps de sa partenaire, sentant son sang coulant à flot dans ses veines et sentant avec immense plaisir que les parois de son intimité se resserraient contre son membre. Il poussa un lourd gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit que sa jouissance était tout proche. Il posa son front contre celui de son amante et resserra son embrassade et attrapa fermement son dos.

Dans une ultime ondulation de bassin de la part de la brune, l'orgasme les frappa simultanément, leurs muscles se contractèrent et ils arrachèrent un ultime cri de jouissance en unisson, la jeune femme ne put se retenir de griffer involontairement le dos de son partenaire, ne contrôlant plus ses gestes et ses actes suite à l'orgasme qui la frappait. Le brun décontracta petit à petit ses muscles et après de longs instants, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa partenaire avant de poser sa tête sur ses épaules, exténué, à bout de forces, tant son orgasme avait été violent.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, l'un contre l'autre, silencieux, exténués, leurs corps brûlants collés, la respiration erratique, le rythme cardiaque rapide, les yeux clos, le brun toujours à l'intérieur de la jeune femme, leur corps émanant l'excitation sexuelle. Elena avait une main dans la chevelure de son partenaire, elle massait très doucement son crâne tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle tandis que le vampire déposait de faibles baisers sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Damon se baissa doucement afin de s'allonger sur le lit et à l'aide de ses bras entraina son amante avec lui, qui plaça son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, colla son front au sien avant de déposer quelques légers et faibles baisers sur ses lèvres. Elle reposa ensuite sa tête contre son torse, où elle pouvait entendre les battements de son coeur, et ferma les yeux.

Le silence régnait dans la chambre mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils étaient tous les deux, passionnés, unis et ne faisant qu'un, pour le temps d'une nuit. C'est tout ce qui comptait. Ils conservèrent ainsi leur étreinte éternelle et brûlante de passion.

* * *

/

Lorsque je me réveillai, il devait être dix heures du matin. J'ouvrai difficilement les yeux; le soleil était déjà bien levé. Je me tournai pour regarder de l'autre côté du lit: personne. Damon était partit. Je fut légèrement déçue au départ puis j'examinai les enivrions et comprit pourquoi il n'était pas là: J'étais dans la chambre de Stefan. Alors on l'avait fait dans la chambre de Stefan? Merde… J'espérais que rien n'allait trahir notre nuit. J'examinai un peu mieux la chambre: Elle était plutôt bien rangée, alors pas de problème de ce point de vue là. Je me décidai à me relever et remarquai que j'étais encore nue. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, enfila une parie de sous vêtements et un t-shirt puis fixa mon reflet dans le miroir. Mon visage était lumineux, j'avais plutôt bonne mine. Un large sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres puis je me brossai les dents. C'était le début d'une bonne journée. Je le savais.

Lorsque je retournai dans la chambre, je vis Stefan, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, souriant chaleureusement.

« La marmotte s'est enfin levée? J'ai hésité à venir te voir tout à l'heure mais je n'entendais aucun bruit alors j'ai pas voulu te déranger. Tu as bien dormi? » Me demanda-t-il, toujours à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Lorsque j'avais vu son visage, un sentiment de culpabilité m'avait soudainement rongé. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire, c'était impossible. Je devais faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Oui, très bien même. Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis des années! » Lui répondis-je en souriant, faisant de mon mieux pour paraître naturelle.

Il s'avança lentement dans la chambre. « Tu as faim? Je peux prép-… » Il se stoppa.

Son expression était devenue confuse, il fronçait les sourcils.

Après quelque instants, son expression se changea en colère, il plongea son regard perçant dans le mien et me lança d'une voix terriblement froide:

« Damon est venu ici? »

* * *

**Comme on dit, oups! Alors, le lemon? Le bloodsharing? Et La fin? Qu'est ce que vous pensez que Stefan va faire? Allez, laissez moi un review, bisous!**

**UP: au fait, ça y est j'ai crée mon blog skyrock! (merci à lolo) si vous voulez aller y jeter un coup d'oeil ça me ferait plaisir :) : ktl-delenafiction**


	14. Outro

**Me revoilà! Ce chapitre n'a pas mit beaucoup de temps à arriver caril était déjà rédigé! j'ai du tout de même changer quelques trucs et rajouter des passages mais il était en majeure partie rédigée depuis le début. **

**Quelques musiques à écouter pendant la lecture:**

_Hunger of the Pine - _**Alt-J**

_With Love _**- Christina Grimme**

_Let Me Sign _- **Robert Pattinson**

_Isolation_**- ****Brian Tyler**

_ ! Outro _-** M83 **_! _

_(J'insiste sur celle ci, elle est vraiment magnifique.)_

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**« **Damon est venu ici?** »**

« Stefan, je… »

« Ca ne sert à rien de me mentir, Elena. Je peux sentir son odeur, elle émane les draps ainsi que tout le reste de la pièce. Je sais qu'il est venu. » Me lança-t-il, encore plus froid et sérieux si c'était possible.

« Stefan, calme toi… » Je tentais de rester calme mais je sentais les larmes monter.

« Dis moi si, oui ou non, il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous hier soir. » Répliqua -t-il presque aussitôt.

Je restai muette, immobile. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. La culpabilité me paralysait et je ne pouvais plus prononcer un seul mot. Je me mordis nerveusement la lèvre et baissa les yeux, fronçant les sourcils pour retenir mes larmes qui étaient sur le point de couler.

« Je vois. Pas besoin d'en rajouter. Tu n'es qu'une sale menteuse et une hypocrite. Tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de taper mon frère quand je m'absente pour une simple et ridicule nuit? » Il haussait le ton, à présent. « Tu me dégoutes, Elena. Je ne te pensais pas comme ça. T'es qu'une salope, rien de plus. Mais ne pense pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça. Je te ferais souffrir. Crois moi. » Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais il y renonça.

Son expression était plus menaçante que jamais. De la colère emplissait ses yeux, il était sérieux. Son regard était effrayant. Il était méconnaissable. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait me sauter dessus à tout moment et me dévorer, me vider de mon sang. Jamais auparavant il ne m'avait regardé de la sorte. Il me terrifiait.

Il tourna sur ses talons et sortit de la chambre. Après quelques instants, j'entendis des cris. Beaucoup de cris. Des insultes, aussi. Puis des fracas, de gros bruits sourds. Il était partit cracher sa haine contre Damon. Ils se battaient, c'était violent. Je m'en voulais terriblement. De quoi? Je ne sais pas.

Quand à moi, j'étais en larmes. J'était figée, paralysée. La culpabilité me rongeait et me dévorait de l'intérieur. Je me maudis moi même un million de fois, listant toutes les raisons pour lesquelles j'avais mérité ça. Je savais que ce n'était que le début. J'allais souffrir, je le méritais. Et Damon. Il s'en prenait plein la tête par ma faute. J'aurai tellement voulu m'excuser, lui dire à quel point j'étais désolée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'en veuille. Pas lui. Surtout pas lui.

J'étais dévastée, terrorisée, paniquée, paralysée, Je devais faire quelque chose. Agir. Partir. Renoncer. _Fuir_.

Je me rhabillai en vitesse et sortit de la chambre, sanglotante. Je dévalai les escaliers, manquant de louper une marche puis je passai la porte d'entrée et me pressai vers ma voiture mais une silhouette se posta subitement à quelques centimètre de moi, me bloquant le passage. _Stefan_.

« Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça. » Me lança-il d'un air terriblement menaçant.

Il me bloqua dans ses bras d'une force surhumaine et utilisa sa vitesse surnaturelle pour monter dans sa voiture, m'emportant avec lui. Je me débattais de toutes mes forces.

« Damon! » M'époumonai-je. « Da-» Stefan s'empressa de mettre sa main sur ma bouche.

Je continuais de crier de toutes mes forces mais ma voix était étouffée dans sa paume. C'était un véritable cauchemar. Celui où l'on essaye de crier mais personne ne nous entend. Celui ou on essaye de courir mais il nous est impossible d'avancer. Celui où on est piégé et on impossible s'échapper. Ce cauchemar là. Ce cauchemar qui ne nous laisse aucune issue, où l'on est destiné à s'engouffrer dans le néant et à souffrir dans le silence. Je sentais les larmes chaudes couler sur mes joues. Mes forces commençaient à m'abandonner, au fur et à mesure que je me débattais inutilement.

Une fois devant la voiture, il m'installa de force sur le siège passager et referma brusquement la portière. En un instant il était assis à mon côté, sur le siège conducteur. Je m'empressai de tirer la poignée de ma portière mais inutile: il les avait verrouillées. Instinctivement je frappais sur les vitres de la voiture, ayant un ultime espoir de pouvoir les briser, mais c'était peine perdue. Mon coeur s'emballait. Ou m'emmenait-il? Qu'allait-il me faire? J'étais terrorisée. Et plus que tout, impuissante. Il démarra la voiture.

« Stefan laisse moi sortir je t'en supplie! » m'époumonai-je.

Rien à faire, il ne m'écoutait pas.

Nous étions déjà sortis de l'allée du manoir. Je le vis lever sa main en ma direction et en un grand geste brusque et rapide, il frappa voilement ma nuque. Mes oreilles commencèrent à siffler, ma vue, à se brouiller et ma respiration, à se calmer. Mes paupières devinrent de plus en plus lourdes et je ne pouvais plus lutter. Le moteur de la voiture devint de plus en plus lointain, jusqu'a ce que je ne l'entende plus du tout.

.

/

Elena ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sa vue était complètement brouillée, elle ne pouvait apercevoir qu'une lueur lointaine. Apres quelques minutes, sa vision s'ajusta, elle examina l'endroit. Elle, était assise sur le sol, dans une pièce terriblement sombre et humide. Il faisait froid. Elena avait soif, faim. Son crâne lui faisait vraiment mal. Comme si son cerveau ne cessait de heurter sa boite crânienne. Elle regarda autour d'elle. La pièce ressemblait à une vieille cave miteuse dans laquelle se trouvait un lit complètement déchiqueté et rouillé ainsi qu'une chaise en métal qui semblait plus récente. Une seule ridicule lampe sale et usée servait d'éclairage de cette mystérieuse pièce. La jeune femme hésita quelques instants puis essaya de se relever. Elle s'appuya sur sa jambe droite mais regretta son geste aussitôt. Une douleur intense et insupportable la frappa telle une décharge électrique, ce qui lui arracha un grand cri de souffrance, elle retomba aussitôt au sol. Elle avait un os brisé. Elle souffrait le martyre. La jeune femme sentit des larmes couler. Elle était dévastée, désespérée. Depuis quand était elle coincée ici et pour combien de temps? Un bruit de porte résonna dans la pièce. Un espoir! Mais la jeune femme ne se fit pas d'illusions. Personne ne viendrait ici. Cette pièce devait se trouver au beau milieu de nulle part. Une silhouette passa la porte: C'était lui. Il marcha lentement vers elle.

« Stefan, laisse moi partir, j'ai besoin d'aide... » implora-t-elle, sanglotante, mobilisant toutes ses forces restantes pour être audible. Elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse; elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Elena… Quel gâchis. Ça ne tenait qu'a toi, tu sais? » Lui lança-il, ignorant sa question. Il s'accroupit devant elle et la regarda d'un air faussement désolé.

« Ca va, la jambe? Tu te l'es cassé en essayant de me frapper lorsque je t'ai enfermé ici. Tu te rappelles? »

La brune fronça les sourcils et tenta, tant bien que mal de se rappeler comment elle était arrivée ici. Des images lui revinrent petit à petit en tête. Elle s'était réveillée alors que Stefan la portait. Elle s'était débattue et elle avait dévalé des escaliers. Elle s'était cassée la jambe et Stefan l'avait endormie encore une fois. Elle releva le regard vers son bourreau.

« Ca doit faire mal, hein? Tu dois…souffrir. » Reprit-il.

« La souffrance. Je ne sais pas si tu connais vraiment la souffrance. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Tu vois. J'ai supporté tout tes petits rapprochements avec lui. J'ai été tolérant. Patient. Compréhensif. Et toi, tu m'as menti, trahi, trompé. » Cracha-t-il, dégouté.

« Je me suis bien trompée sur toi, Elena. En réalité tu n'es qu'une garce manipulatrice et hypocrite. Tout comme Katherine. Vous avez bien plus en commun que votre physique. » Acheva-t-il.

Elena ne répondit pas. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle voulut se redresser en s'appuyant sur ses mains mais son visage se tordit de douleur. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa paume. Plusieurs bouts de verre s'étaient plantés dans sa main. Elle était imbibée de sang. La brune releva aussitôt les yeux vers le vampire.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la blessure de la jeune humaine. Sa respiration était saccadée, des veines rouges étaient apparues sous ses yeux. Elena était terrifiée. Elle tenta de le raisonner du mieux qu'elle put.

« Stefan, ne fais pas ça je t'en supplie. » Sa voix était terriblement faible. Elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Le prédateur qui se tenait devant elle était sur le point de la vider de son sang. Il attrapa sa main, leva les yeux, se plongent dans le regard d'Elena. Il tentait désespérément de se contrôler, en vain. Il voulait la faire souffrir, mais pas au point de la tuer. Malheureusement, il lui était impossible de résister. Il approcha la main ensanglantée de ses lèvres.

Elena renonça à toute forme d'espoir. Elle savait que une fois lancé, Stefan ne serait pas capable de s'arrêter. Il la viderait de son sang, jusqu'a la dernière goutte. Elle avait déjà pensé à la façon dont elle allait mourir, mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé ça. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que Stefan avait pu aller aussi loin. En fait, il y a un million de choses qu'elle aurait aimé faire avant de mourir, comme dire adieu à certaines personnes. Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Jenna, Jeremy, Alaric… _Damon_… Elle fût sortie de ses pensées par la douleur intense qu'elle ressentit lorsque le vampire planta ses crocs son poignet.

« Stefan…» implora-t-elle, sachant que c'était inutile.

La jeune femme sentit son coeur ralentir au fur et à mesure que son sang quittait son corps. Elle sentait Ses sens commencèrent à l'abandonner. En premier lieu, ce fût ses yeux qui commencèrent à lâcher. Sa vision se brouillait, se dégradait. Stefan continuait à aspirer le peu de sang qu'il lui restait, prit de frénésie. Il savourait chaque goutte et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, qui parurent être une éternité pour la jeune humaine, il retira enfin ses crocs sa main et se lécha les lèvres. Il inhala profondément, avalant les restes du liquide chaud qui étaient encore dans la bouche. Puis petit à petit, les veines sous ses yeux se dissipèrent et il contrôla sa respiration. Il reprit ses esprit et posa ses yeux sur le corps inerte de sa victime. Il hoqueta d'horreur à la vue de son massacre. Il réalisa enfin ce qu'il avait fait. Il réalisa qu'il venait de conduire la jeune femme à la mort.

« Oh mon dieu, Elena » lança-t-il, inquiet.

Le vampire détourna la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment en un fracas assourdissant.

/

Mes sens se dégradaient un à un. Ma vue était complètement trouble, à présent. Je ne sentais plus mon corps, il semblait m'abandonner. Je flottais. Je ne savais plus exactement si j'étais consciente ou si j'étais en train de rêver. Il m'était encore vaguement possible de distinguer ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. J'entendis une porte claquer puis une silhouette floue apparaître. J'entendis des cris. Beaucoup de cris. Puis des fracas. Des coups. Des pas. On venait vers moi, peut être. Mais moi, où j'étais? Je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'emportait quelque part, loin d'ici, mais j'entendais toujours ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. J'étais si perdue que je n'avais pas remarqué les bruits sourds, rythmiques et incessants qui résonnaient dans mon esprit. C'était des "boums" frénétiques et irréguliers. J'avais l'impression qu'ils ralentissaient au fur et à mesure que quittai mon corps. Il semblaient venir de ma poitrine. Alors, je compris que c'était mon coeur. Mon coeur si faible qui criait à l'aide.

Il y avait toujours ces coups et ces cris, qui ne cessaient pas de résonner dans ma tête. J'entendis aussi cette deuxième voix, si lointaine mais si paisible et mélodieuse. Cette voix que je connaissais bien. On aurait dit celle d'un ange. Oui, cela devait en être un. Alors j'étais au paradis? Surement, oui. Ça voulait dire que j'allais revoir mes parents. Ils devaient être là bas, eux aussi. La voix angélique résonna dans la pièce et dans mon esprit. J'aurais bien tout donné pour entendre cette douce mélodie. Cette voix envoûtante était celle que je voulais entendre me rassurer, m'apaiser. Celle que je voulais entendre me dire que « tout va s'arranger ». Cette voix résonnait dans ma tête. Je vis vaguement la silhouette s'approcher de moi. Cet ange venait me chercher, m'emmener avec lui. Je voulais lui tendre les bras, le serrer contre moi. Mais mon corps ne répondait plus. Je sentis ses mains attraper mes épaules. Il venait me délivrer de ce néant, certainement. Il me parlait, mais ses paroles résonnaient dans mon esprit et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'il me disait.

« ...a…! ...ena…! ...Elena! »

Il répétait mon nom, m'appelait sans relâche. Il semblait paniqué, inquiet. Je sentais qu'il m'attrapait les épaules et essayait de me tirer de toute sa force, de me sortir de ce néant, de ce vide permanent et oppressant.

« Elena! Oh non, Elena! » S'écriait-il, désemparé.

Je rêvais, sans doute. Un rêve si agréable et paisible, puisqu'il m'était donné d'entendre cette voix, cette mélodie, ce son, aussi beau qu'envoutant mais à la fois lointain et fantomatique. Les "boums" venant de ma poitrine se faisaient de plus en plus rares et irréguliers.

« Elena, ouvre les yeux, regarde moi! » Répétait l'ange. Oh, qu'est-ce que j'aimais sa voix.

Il sanglotait. Des sanglots secs, sans larmes. Mais il semblait si fragile, si vulnérable.

Je sentis quelque chose se poser sur mes lèvres. Puis, du liquide chaud se déversa dans ma bouche. Cet ange me le donnait, tentant encore une fois de me sortir d'ici. J'essayai de l'avaler mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'arrivais même plus à respirer.

« Ne me laisse pas je t'en supplie! Je ne peux pas te perde! » La voix angélique était fragile. Terriblement fragile. Elle déraillait. Il paraissait souffrir, et je voulais tellement l'apaiser.

'_Ne pleure pas'_, voulus-je lui répondre, le rassurer. Je voulais lui dire que tout allait bien, que tout finirait par s'arranger, mais j'avais perdu mes lèvres, perdu ma voix. Quelque chose m'attirait dans le vide et m'empêchait de bouger. Je me sentais tomber, couler, sombrer, dans le néant. L'ange essayait de me retenir, il attrapa mon visage dans ses mains et colla son front au mien. Il murmurait mon nom, encore et encore.

« Elena je t'en prie… Reste avec moi…» Pleurait-il. Ses sanglots semblaient s'éloigner de plus en plus. Je sentis une de ses chaudes larmes se déposer sur mon visage.

'_Je suis là _', voulais-je lui dire. Je voulais le bercer. Sécher ses larmes de souffrance et le guérir de ce mal qui semblait l'anéantir. Son visage si doux était tordu par la peur et le désespoir. J'aurai voulu demander à cet ange de sourire, car son sourire était la seule chose qui pouvait illuminer cet endroit où je continuais de sombrer. C'était la seule chose qu'il me fallait. J'aurais je pense bien tout donné pour le savoir tranquille, apaisé, heureux, une dernière fois. Mais ses sanglots résonnaient dans mon esprit et me poussaient chaque seconde un peu plus dans le trou noir qui m'aspirait. Je sentis ses mains légères sur mon visage et je pouvais encore sentir qu'il effleurait doucement ma peau avec son pouce. Il me berçait de son toucher, mais en réalité, il me retenait de toutes ses forces, il ne voulait pas me laisser partir. Mais le néant était tout proche, à présent. Plus aucun son ne provenait de ma poitrine, les "boums" s'étaient arrêtés. Alors je tombais dans le vide, un vide qui ne s'arrêtait jamais. L'ange lâcha prise, abandonnant tout espoir, renonçant à toute issue, et dans un dernier soupir, j'entendis sa voix si tremblante et tellement lointaine, murmurer:

« Je t'aime, Elena. »

.

.

.

* * *

**Votre ressenti? Là, maintenant, tout de suite? Je vous ai arraché des émotions? Peut être quelques larmes? Enfin pour ça il faut écouter la musique en même temps! (Outro - M83) Parce moi, même en l'écrivant, j'ai versé une petit larme d'émotion!**

**Laissez moi une review comme d'hab et bienvenue aux nouvelles arrivantes qui découvrent ma fiction, je parle surtout d'Elodie, ta review m'a fait super plaisir, contente que ma fiction te plaise! J'espere retrouver un commentaire de ta part dans les chapitres suivants!**


	15. Possibility

**Hey! Me revoilà encore! Voilà le 12ème chapitre! J'ai vraiment galéré à l'écrire, celui là. L'inspiration me manquait, j'avais vraiment pas d'idées pour formuler correctement mes phrases. Mais j'ai réussi! Enfin, je crois, à vous d'en juger!**

**1100 Visiteurs?! Sérieux?! Vous êtes des fous! Vous êtes géniales, je vous remercie pas assez! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça me fait varient trop plaisir!**

**…****Par contre, au niveau du blog, j'avais raison, 100 visites, ça craint :( Vous êtes plus nombreux ici! J'hésite à poster encore dessus, à quoi bon si il y a moins de vues qu'ici :/ **

**Musiques d'inspiration pour ce chapitre:**

_Possibility _- **Lykke Li**

_Twice_ - **Little Dragon**

_The power of love - _**Gabrielle Aplin**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le vide. Je me noyais dans ces eaux noires et profondes qui m'oppressaient. Je tentai de bouger mais impossible. L'eau lourde appuyait sur tout mon corps et je coulais, petit à petit. Mais ou est-ce que j'étais? Et cet ange, ou était-il? Et moi, j'étais morte? Si je l'étais, pourquoi est-ce que je continuais de couler? Mais, après réflexion, je ne coulais pas, je stagnais. Je flottais entre deux eaux. Il y avait quelque chose qui me retenait, qui m'empêchait de toucher le fond. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle, mes yeux me revinrent. Je voyais la surface. Puis, je fut capable d'entendre ce qu'il se passait, hors de l'eau. Alors je n'étais pas morte?

« _A l'aide! Quelqu'un s'il vous plait! Aidez-moi!_ » Cria une voix masculine.

Je connaissais cette voix. C'était l'ange!

« _Qu'est-ce qu'elle à? Elle respire encore?_ » Questionna une autre voix féminine et inconnue.

Des images défilaient très rapidement à la surface. Comme si tout était accéléré. Les voix se mêlaient, créant un brouhaha incompréhensible mais j'essayai de me concentrer sur quelques phrases.

« _Posez là ici, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Je suis désolé, il faut que vous partiez._ »

« _Non, je pars pas d'ici, c'est hors de question! _»

« _Damon, s'il vous plait._ »

« _Alors prenez ça. Utilisez-le. Mais faites la revenir, je vous en supplie_. »

Il y eut de nouveau une accélération. J'avais l'impression qu'un film passait en avance rapide à la surface.

« _Elena, c'est moi, Caroline… Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais sache que je suis là. Nous veillons tous sur toi, chaque jour nous prions pour que tu te réveilles._ »

Caroline? Je voulais crier son nom, l'appeler, mais impossible, j'avais perdu mes lèvres. Je voulais l'écouter mais sa voix semblait si éloignée.… Comme un souvenir lointain, une réminiscence.

«_ Jenna et Jeremy sont tellement bouleversés, si tu savais. On a de l'espoir mais au final, on appréhende tous le pire. Stefan, lui, il a éteint son humanité et il a fuit. On a plus de nouvelles de lui, depuis… Depuis que tu es ici, tout le monde est dévasté. Et…surtout lui. Il est dévasté. J'ai peur pour son cas. Il est vraiment au plus bas. Reviens, je t'en prie! Pour Jeremy, pour Bonnie, Jenna, Matt… pour lui… »_

Nouvelle accélération. Je criais, mais personne ne semblait m'entendre. Je voyais des personnes venir me parler, les uns après les autres. Jenna, Jeremy, puis Matt et Bonnie et je le vis lui. Je vis vaguement son visage tordu par la douleur. Son visage d'ange. Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot, mais il était resté pendant plus de trois nuits. Je pus sentir qu'il me tenait la main, son pouce effleurant ma peau.

Soudain, une vive douleur à la poitrine me remonta brusquement à la conscience, presque jusqu'à la surface, mais je m'égarai en route, mes yeux avaient refusé de s'ouvrir et je recommençai à couler.

« _Attendez,_ _son rythme cardiaque revient mais il est très faible! _»

« _Ok, mettez lui la perfusion_. »

Après quelques instants, je sentis un picotement derrière mon coude, sur ma veine.

« _Allez-y. _»

Suite à ces paroles, je sentis une étrange sensation venant de mon bras, qui se répandit vite dans mon épaule, puis dans tout mon buste jusqu'a couvrir tout mon corps. Des fourmis commencèrent à envahir ma jambe, celle que je m'étais cassée, puis petit à petit, ma douleur se dissipa, avant de disparaitre complètement. Ce fut ensuite ma paume de main qui me picota, là ou des bouts de verre s'étaient plantés. La plaie se referma et en quelque secondes, elle devint intacte. J'entendis de gros bruits sourds venant de ma poitrine. Mon coeur. Il recommençait à battre. Et vite, très vite. Cette eau m'empêchait toujours de respirer. Mais je sentis soudain que je remontais. Tout autour de moi sembla s'illuminer, au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochai de la surface. Je me préparai à l'inattendu. Plus qu'une vingtaine de mètres. Plus qu'une dizaine. Plus que quelques mètres. J'y étais.

/

Elena reprit connaissance en un sursaut, prenant une bouffée d'air monumentale. Elle regarda autour d'elle pendant quelques instants, complètement paniquée. Sa respiration était erratique, comme si elle essayait d'avaler tout l'air de la pièce. Elle regarda ses mains, sons corps, le lit sur lequel elle était allongée en fronçant les sourcils. Elle scruta ensuite la pièce des yeux et arrêta son regard sur une femme brune en blouse blanche qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

« Bonjour Elena. » Lui dit-elle.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, encore paniquée. Elle plaça sa main sur son front, fronçant les sourcils.

« Ou est-ce que je suis? Et qui êtes-vous? » Questionna-t-elle, désorientée.

« Je m'appelle Meredith Fell, je suis médecin à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls. »

Elena plissa les yeux et tenta désespérément de se rappeler de comment elle était arrivée ici.

« C…Comment j'ai survécu? » Demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Elle redoutait le pire.

Meredith expira profondément.

« Tu sais Elena, beaucoup de mes patients ont souvent des blessures mortelles… Tous les médecins sont sans espoirs et savent qu'ils ne pourront pas être sauvés… Mais moi j'ai ma… propre façon de les aider. » Expliqua-t-elle en prenant soin de parler lentement.

Elle se leva et s'avança vers la porte, qu'elle referma après s'être assurée que personne ne rodait dans les couloirs. Puis, elle se déplaça jusqu'a une armoire qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, elle y sortit un bac contenant de nombreuses fioles. Elle en saisit une et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Elena sentit son coeur s'arrêter lorsqu'elle vit le contenu de la fiole. Non, non. Tout mais pas ça.

« C'est du…du sang de vampire? » Demanda-t-elle, terrorisée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es toujours humaine. Lorsqu'on t'a amené ici, tu étais entre la vie et la mort. Tu a survécu car le peu de sang qu'il te restait était du sang de vampire. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu étais au courant. Tu es restée inconsciente pendant plus d'une semaine… Alors je t'ai aidé. Je t'ai injecté cette fiole de sang et ça t'a guérit et t'a ramené à la vie. Tu es en vie, Elena. » Expliqua-t-elle, plaçant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

La brune sentit une larme chaude couler sur sa joue. Evidemment. Toutes ces visions qu'elle avait eu. C'était tout ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'elle était au bord de la mort. Toutes les personnes qui étaient venues la voir, lui parler. Même dans la mort ces personnes étaient là pour elle. Et cette chose, qui la retenait. Cette chose qui l'avait empêché de mourir. C'était son sang. Son sang qui avait coulé dans ses veines pendant cette nuit. Leur nuit. Elle avait survécu grâce à lui.

« Maintenant tu es libre de partir, puisque le sang t'as guéri entièrement et tu ne cours donc pas de risque. » Expliqua Meredith. « Je vais te laisser si tu veux te changer. »

Ainsi, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte

« Attendez! » S'exclama Elena.

Meredith se retourna et posa son regard sur la jeune femme, prête à entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Elena inspira à fond et fronça les sourcils.

« Qui…qui vous a donné le sang…? » Demanda-t-elle, même si elle se doutait de la réponse.

« Je suis confiée au secret professionnel, Elena, je n'ai pas le droit de le révéler, navrée… » Lui répondit-elle, désolée.

Puis elle se retourna vers la porte et s'en alla de la chambre.

Elena était encore sous le choc. Elle se remettait encore de ses émotions, essayant d'assimiler le pourquoi du comment. Les visions qu'elle avait eu avaient beau être très vagues et floues, elle se souvenait de quelques détails. Damon l'avait conduit à l'hôpital, ou il avait donné quelque chose à l'infirmière. C'était son sang, elle en était sure.

Caroline était venue, ainsi que Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy et Jenna. Et Damon était venu, aussi. Il était resté plus de trois jours. Il fallait qu'elle le voie. C'était impératif. Juste pour qu'il sache qu'elle était là, de retour, en vie.

**.**

Alors, elle se leva et sortit de la chambre. Elle accourut dans les couloirs et sortit du bâtiment. Il pleuvait des cordes et il faisait très froid. « _Merde, ma voiture… _», Pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait rien pour rentrer. Elle scruta les environs du parking et posa ses yeux sur un vélo qui était posé contre un poteau, sans anti-vol. C'était son jour de chance.

Elle enjamba la selle et se mit à pédaler à toute vitesse en direction du manoir. « _Je vais le revoir, je vais le revoir!_ » se répétait-elle sans cesse. La pluie lui frappait le visage et le vent lui brulait les yeux, ce qui lui arracha quelques larmes. Mais qu'importe, elle allait le revoir. Elle allait pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser et le réconforter. Elle allait si vite qu'elle ne mit qu'une dizaine de minutes à arriver à la maison des deux frères.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit le bout de l'allée, elle lâcha brusquement son vélo et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, qu'elle ouvrit aussitôt. Elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde et accourut jusqu'a la chambre du vampire, manquant de dévaler les escaliers. Elle traversa le couloir en une seconde et poussa la porte de la chambre.

« Damon, je… » Elle s'arrêta net et se figea. Sa respiration se coupa et son coeur s'arrêta. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et son visage prit une expression horrifiée. Elle avait pu sentir son coeur se briser en un million de morceaux et un gigantesque noeud se former à son estomac.

En face d'elle, quelques secondes auparavant, elle vit Damon, les lèvres collées à celle de son double. Katherine. Il avait ses mains sur sa taille et ne portait qu'un jean noir et une chemise ouverte. Quant à elle, elle était en sous-vêtements et avait ses mains dans les cheveux bruns du vampire. Ils s'étaient arrêtés, surpris par son irruption soudaine dans la chambre et Katherine ne tarda pas à afficher son sourire en coin diabolique.

Les yeux de la jeune femme naviguaient entre son double et celui qu'elle avait tendance à appeler son meilleur ami, son confident, ou même son âme soeur. Son pouls manquait à l'appel, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle voulait parler mais ne trouvait pas les mots, ni la force de produire un son. Elle était littéralement dévastée par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Des larmes des souffrance coulaient sur ses joues, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus perçants qu'elle connaissait de trop. Son regard semblait vidé de toute expression, il ne semblait même pas heureux de la voir, ni même une once surpris qu'elle soit en vie.

« Elena, qu'est ce que tu fais là? » Demanda-t-il simplement, froidement.

La brune sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. C'est la première fois qu'il lui parlait sur ce ton là, si froidement.

« Damon… » Dit-elle faiblement, les sanglots couvrant sa voix.

« Quoi? » Lança-t-il brusquement.

Il lâcha la taille de la vampire brune et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Damon, comment tu peux…-»

« Oh, ça y est, tu vas me faire la morale, maintenant? » S'énerva-t-il.

A chaque mot qu'il prononçait, une nouveau poignard s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le coeur d'Elena.

« Mais je… »

« Tais-toi, tu m'insupporte! »

La jeune femme sentit son estomac se tordre de plus belle. Qu'est-ce qu'il était devenu? Ou était passé le vrai Damon? Celui qui l'avait sauvée à plusieurs reprises, avec qui elle avait passé la nuit, qui l'avait guérit, qui lui avait redonné espoir et qui avait passé trois nuits à ses côtés alors qu'elle était mourante? Celui qui éprouvait des émotions? Celui qui… l'aimait? Celui qu'_elle_ aimait?

« Mais qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait, Damon? On t'a hypnotisé, c'est ça? Ou Alors c'est une blague? Une blague de très mauvais gout? »

« Oh non, rien de tout ça, loin de là. J'ai pas changé, Elena. J'ai jamais changé. Tout ça, c'était faux. Et toi tu y a cru. » Rigola-t-il, accompagné de la vampire brune qui assistait à la scène depuis le début. « Mais t'étais tellement aveuglée… Et tu as même trompé mon frère pour moi! » Il pouffa de plus belle.

« Mais Damon, je t'aime! Et tu m'aimes…! » S'exclama la brune.

Le brun haussa les sourcils et se retint de rire quelques secondes avant de pouffer, visiblement très amusé de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il se calma et prit un air faussement désolé.

« Mais quelle idiote tu es. Sérieusement? Tu croyais vraiment que je pouvais m'attacher à toi? Laisse moi rire, s'il te plait. Tu aurais du rester morte, c'était tellement mieux quand tu parlait pas, enfin quand tétait pas là tout court, c'était bien, aussi. » Ajouta-t-il, une expression ironique sur le visage.

Elena sentit tout son corps se décomposer. Ok, il fallait que tout ça s'arrête, qu'elle se réveille une fois pour toutes. Elle se pinça la main mais elle était toujours dans cette chambre, et elle avait toujours ce trou énorme à la poitrine, qui ne cessait de s'agrandir à chaque fois que Damon lui crachait ces mots horriblement blessants.

Le vampire se retourna pour s'avancer vers son amante et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, avant de se retourner vers la brune. La jeune femme secoua machinalement la tête.

« Non, non, tu… »

« Quoi!? Tu as mal, c'est ça? Tu souffres? Mais tu sais quoi, j'en ai rein à foutre. Et c'est même tant mieux pour toi. Tu vois ce que c'est, de souffrir. » Cracha-t-il, une expression de rage dans ses yeux. « Tu comprends ce que c'est, de voir la personne que tu aimes en aimer une autre. C'est douloureux, hein? » Ajouta-t-il, toujours aussi menaçant.

« Damon… » Murmura la jeune humaine, les yeux remplis de larmes qui ne cessaient de couler.

Le vampire attrapa le visage de la brune dans ses mains et plongea son regard dans ses yeux chocolat.

« _Je t'ai jamais aimé_, Elena. Ça a toujours été Katherine, pour moi. Si je t'ai embrassé ou si j'ai couché avec toi c'est parce que tu lui ressemblais, c'est tout. Tu n'es _rien_ à mes yeux, tu comprends, ça? » Cracha-t-il, les yeux perçants et le visage durcit par la haine. « Alors maintenant tu n'as plus rien à faire ici, alors quitte la ville et ne reviens jamais. Compris? »

La jeune femme sentit son esprit hurler et son coeur se désintégrer. Chacun de ses mots étaient si douloureux et impossibles à encaisser. Comment était-ce possible? Qu'est ce qui était arrivé à Damon? À son Damon? Peut être l'avait-elle perdu pour toujours. Peut être qu'il disait vrai, qu'elle avait été aveugle et stupide.

« Compris?! » Cria le vampire.

La jeune femme se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire ni quoi penser. Elle avait tout perdu, tout.

Le vampire se retourna pour revenir embrasser son amante sous les yeux de la jeune femme dévastée. Elle se déplaça à reculons, rejoignant lentement la porte, ne quittant jamais des yeux ce qui la détruisait de l'intérieur. Mais lorsqu'elle posa le pied derrière elle, elle loupa une marche et tomba… dans le vide, mais elle voyait toujours les deux amants s'embrasser sans cesse. Elle tombait, encore et encore.

« _Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, Elena_ » Ses mots résonnaient autour d'elle, indéfiniment.

«_ Tu n'es rien à mes yeux. _» Elle criait, hurlait. Elle sombrait dans cette sorte de trou noir ou chacune des choses qu'il lui avait dite résonnait sans arrêt.

« _Tu aurais du rester morte. _»

.

Elena ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était toujours allongée sur son lit d'hôpital. Une machine était branchée à son doigt, mesurant son pouls. Elle avait rêvé. Tout ça n'était pas réel. Juste son imagination. Elle porta une main à son visage découvrit qu'elle avait versé une larme. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un très mauvais rêve.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre! Il vous a plu? Triste? Boulversant? Et à la fin, soulagées?**

**JUSTE, j'aimerai avoir votre avis, j'ai quelques idées en ce moment, j'aimerais commencer une fiction Nian, vous en pensez quoi, c'est une bonne idée? Dites moi tout ça, aissez moi une review comme d'hab! Bis'**


	16. Lights

**Bonsoir à toutes! :* Voilà la suite, le chapitre 13 (enfin, 16 sur Fanfiction, ****) qui ne m'a pas prit trop de temps pour tout vous dire, j'ai commencé à le rédiger à 17 heures et je l'ai fini à 21h. Et la partie la plus facile, celle ou mon inspiration a fusé et que je pouvais plus m'arrêter, c'est la fin! aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraitre, c'était la plus facile à rédiger. Vous comprendrez après ;)**

**Donc voilà j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré qu'il soit court!**

**Musiques d'inspiration: **

_Lights_** - Wanderhouse**

_Isolation _**- Brian Tyler**

_Home _** - Will Hanson**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Elena plissa légèrement les yeux, interpellée par le bruit de fond qu'elle entendait. Deux personnes étaient en train de parler dans le couloir, juste à côté de sa chambre. Elle put reconnaître la voix de sa tante Jenna ainsi que celle de Meredith. Elle tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'elles disaient.

« Merci de m'avoir appelée, elle se sent comment..? » Lança Jenna juste au dessus d'un murmure.

« Elle s'est réveillée quelques heures plus tôt. Elle a l'air encore sous le choc, je pense qu'il faut surtout qu'elle se repose. » Lui expliqua Meredith.

« Mais…vous êtes sûre qu'elle va bien…? » S'inquiéta Jenna.

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va beaucoup mieux. Son état de santé est stable et elle ne risque rien. » Rassura Meredith.

« Bien… Je vais la ramener, dans ce cas. Merci beaucoup. »

« C'est normal, je n'ai fait que mon métier. Mais elle a eu beaucoup de chance. »

« Oui, à notre plus grand bonheur. Merci encore, aurevoir. »

« Aurevoir Madame Sommers. »

Puis Elena entendit des bruits de pas et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Jenna entra doucement, pensant qu'elle était encore endormie. Elle s'approcha et lorsqu'elle vit que la jeune femme avait les yeux ouverts, elle afficha un grand sourire sur son visage et lui prit la main.

« Bonjour ma puce… » Chuchota-t-elle tendrement.

Elena se contenta de sourire, heureuse et émue de la revoir. Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Une larme de joie, cette fois-ci. Jenna aussi, ne tarda pas à verser quelques larmes.

« Allez, on rentre à la maison. » Murmura-t-elle à sa nièce, replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

La brune hocha la tête. Elle se releva doucement, se mettant pour la première fois sur ses pieds depuis 8 jours. Sa jambe était complètement guérie et la douleur avait totalement disparu. Idem pour sa main, auparavant entaillée. Elle allait mieux, beaucoup mieux.

« Tiens, je t'ai apporté des affaires de change, tu peux aller prendre ta douche si tu veux., moi je serais à la cafétéria. » Lui dit Jenna, lui tendant une petite pile de vêtements.

La jeune femme sourit et la remercia, avant de se diriger vers la deuxième porte de la chambre, qui était la salle de bain. La pièce était petite et l'éclairage médiocre, mais la douche fonctionnait. Au moins.

Elle ne tarda pas à retirer la blouse bleue qui lui servait de seul vêtement et à rentrer dans la cabine. L'eau chaude courait sur sa peau olive, asséchée par le manque d'hydratation, ce qui lui donna des frissons. La jeune femme se vida l'esprit. Elle avait enduré tellement de choses. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ça soit elle? Toujours elle, à qui il arrivait les pires mésaventures? Ses parents étaient partis. Elle avait failli mourir, trois fois. Et à chaque fois, on l'avait sauvé. Si seulement quelqu'un avait pu sauver son père et sa mère… il seraient encore là, à cette heure ci. Elena sentit une nouvelle larme couler sur sa joue. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui manquaient. Elle donnerai bien tout pour les revoir, ne cerise qu'une seule fois.

« _Tu aurais du rester morte. _»

Ces mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Ce rêve avait été le pire cauchemar qu'elle eut fait de toute sa vie. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il semblait si réel. Et en y repensant, c'est pas comme si il était irréalisable. Qui sait, si ça se trouve Damon joue vraiment avec elle depuis le début. Si ça se trouve, l'image qu'elle avait de lui n'était que ça justement. Une image, un masque. La brune frissonna, à l'idée que Damon puisse lui dire des choses aussi blessantes que dans son mauvais rêve.

La mousse glissait sur sa peau, détendant la jeune femme un peu plus, comme lavant les restes de ses peurs et de ses peines. C'était un gel douche à la cerise. Elena adorait l'odeur de la cerise. _Damon aussi_, l'adorait.

Perdue dans ses pensées, cela faisait plus de quinze minutes qu'elle se trouvait sous la douche. Elle décida alors de sortir et de sécher. Elle enroula une serviette autour de son torse et s'approcha du miroir au dessus du lavabo. Elle fixa et scruta son reflet. Sa grande fatigue était trahie par les énormes cernes qui trônaient sous ses yeux, qui eux, étaient légèrement rouges, suites au quelques larmes qu'elle avait versé. La brune avait vraiment un petite mine. en même temps, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on revient de la mort. Elle attrapa un peigne et commença à se démêler machinalement les cheveux, encore perdue dans ses pensées.

Une fois habillée et prête, elle sortit de sa chambre d'hôpital et se dirigea vers l'entrée, ou Jenna l'attendait.

Allez, on y va, j'ai une surprise qui t'attends à la maison. » Murmura-t-elle, caressant le dos de sa nièce.

Ainsi elle sortirent du bâtiment et rejoignirent la voiture.

* * *

Arrivée dans l'allée des Gilbert, Jenna ralentit, laissant Elena prendre de l'avance. Mais elle le remarqua et se retourna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Questionna-t-elle confuse, alors qu'elle était juste devant la porte.

« La surprise oblige, j'ai des règles précises à suivre. » Répondit Jenna avec un sourire sous entendu.

La brune fronça les sourcils et attrapa la poignée de la porte. Ce fut donc Elena la première à entrer, et Caroline la première à lui sauter dessus. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra si fort qu'elle aurait pu l'étouffer. Bonnie ne tarda pas à enrouler ses bras autour des deux jeune femmes pour former un câlin groupé.

« Tu nous a fait tellement peur, si tu savais… » Murmura Caroline, la tête toujours enfouie dans le cou de ses deux meilleures amies.

« On a vraiment appréhendé le pire… » Ajouta Bonnie.

Elles brisèrent leur embrassade et les deux jeunes femmes plongèrent leur regard dans les yeux chocolats de la brune.

« On est tellement heureuses que tu sois de retour. » Souffla Caroline, au bord des larmes.

La jeune femme était émue. C'était surement la plus belle des surprises. Du moins, une des plus belles. Elle ne pourrait jamais les remercier assez pour tout ce que ses deux meilleures amies faisaient pour elle. Elle leur déposa de longs baisers sur les joues avant de les prendre dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. Mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit, derrière elles, dans la cuisine, son frère. Lui, écarquilla les yeux, apparemment pas au courant qu'elle était de retour. Il s'avança vers elle et elle lui sauta dans les bras.

« Elena, tu es là! » S'exclama-t-il.

La brune frotta le dos de son frère, comme pour le réconforter.

« Je suis là. » Répéta-t-elle. « Je suis de retour. »

* * *

Il passèrent la soirée à parler, parler et parler. De tout, de rien. Sans jamais s'en lasser. Il était environ 22h à présent, les filles étaient restées diner, et Elena leur avait raconté ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle était inconsciente ainsi que toutes ces visions qu'elle avait eu. Elle leur raconta aussi son rêve atroce qu'elle avait fait à l'hôpital.

« Mais attends, c'est horrible, ton rêve, là! » S'exclama Caroline. « Il t'a vraiment dit tout ça? Et puis, Katherine? Beurk. »

« Hm… Moi même j'ai du mal à y croire. » Répondit la brune.

Elle semblait se perdre dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle repensa à quelque chose.

« Mais.. il m'a dit aussi, « _Tu comprends ce que c'est, de voir la personne que tu aimes en aimer une autre. Tu vois ce que c'est de souffrir. » … »_

_« _C'est ta conscience. » Lança Bonnie.

Les deux jeunes femmes posèrent le regard sur la brune et Caroline plissa les yeux et haussa les sourcils comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était absurde.

« Ma conscience? » Répéta Elena.

« Oui, c'est ta conscience qui veut te punir d'avoir… « trompé » Stefan, en quelque sorte. Tu te sens coupable, la culpabilité te ronge, alors ton subconscient te punit. » Expliqua la sorcière.

« C'est pas bête… » Souffla la blonde.

Elena replongea son regard dans le vide. Evidemment, Bonnie avait raison. Ce rêve était une punition. Résultat, maintenant qu'elle savait ce que Stefan avait pu ressentir, elle se sentait encore plus coupable de ses actes.

_Non mais attends, cocotte, il a essayé de te tuer! Et il t'a tué, si on peut dire ça! Il mérite pas de pitié!_

_Mais je l'ai blessé, je l'ai fait souffrir!_

_Tu ne l'as pas fait souffrir, tu as fait tes propres choix. Certes, qui n'ont pas plus forcément à tout le monde, mais cela reste des choix. Tu as vu comment il te traitait, franchement? _

_Mais…_

_Non mais y'a pas de mais. Vous vous voyiez jamais et il était trop égoïste pour te montrer une once d'affection, avec ses crises de jalousie à deux balles. _

_…_

_Il t'a vidé de ton sang et t'a cassé une jambe, il te faut quoi de plus? Alors arrête de t'apitoyer sur son sort, il est partit et tant mieux! Il mérite pas que tu te sentes coupalbe. Tes sentiments, tu les maitrise pas, ça vient tout seul. Tu es tombée amoureuse de Damon et t'y peut rien!_

_Qui t'a dit que j'aimais Damon?_

_Ha! Franchement, là? Tu te fous de moi, j'espère. Même une aveugle le verrait! C'est gros comme une maison! Il faut que tu le revoies, que tu lui dises une fois pour toutes! _

_Mais… si il me rejette?_

_Pourquoi il ferait ça? Il est fou amoureux de toi! Tu l'as pas encore compris, ça aussi?_

_Mais ce rêve…_

_Eh bien c'est bien ce que c'était! Un rêve! C'était pas réel! En ce moment y'a un vrai Damon qui pleure ton sort et qui n'attend qu'une chose c'est que tu viennes l'embrasser et le prendre dans tes bras._

_Ouais, t'as raison._

_Je sais._

« Wohooo, Elena! …La Terre à Elena, vous me recevez? » S'exclama Caroline, passant sa main devant le regard vide de la brune.

Elena fut sortie de ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête et se contenta d'adresser un regard confus à la blonde.

« Bon, je crois que tu tombes de fatigues. On va te laisser te reposer. » Ajouta-t-elle.

La brune acquiesça après quelques instants de réaction, un sourire poli aux lèvres.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, et avant de passer la porte, les deux jeune femmes se retournèrent et entrainèrent leur meilleure amie dans un dernier câlin.

« On est tellement contentes que tu sois là. » Murmura Bonnie.

La brune laissa une larme d'émotion couler sur sa joue et répondit:

« Je suis contente de vous voir, aussi. »

Puis elles s'avancèrent dans l'allée pour rejoindre la voiture de Caroline, avant de disparaitre de la rue.

La jeune femme soupira et essuya ses larmes chaudes et monta dans sa chambre. Elle s'apprêta à retirer ses chaussures qu'elle avait gardé tout ce temps lorsqu'elle eut une idée. Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa alors son blouson et dévala les escaliers, avant de sortir de chez elle et de monter dans sa voiture.

/

Alors me voilà. Il doit être… dieu-sait quelle heure, je suis encore face à cette cheminée qui brûle indéfiniment, plus misérable que jamais, condamné à boire du bourbon tous les soirs ou même, à tous les repas, pour noyer mes émotions qui me font trop souffrir. Ces maudites émotions. Je sais même pas pourquoi je les ai pas éteintes depuis longtemps. Ah oui, à cause d'elle. Enfin, plutôt grâce à elle. Elle m'avait ouvert les yeux. Mais est-ce que elle allait vraiment revenir? Est-ce qu'elle était encore là? C'était la question qui m'inquiétait le plus, en ce moment. J'en voulais plus que tout à mon frère pour ce qu'il avait fait. Par sa faute, elle se retrouvait clouée à un lit d'hôpital, dans le coma, pour dieu-sait combien de temps…

Les trois nuits que j'ai passé à ses côtés m'avaient parues interminables. J'avais espéré plus que tout au monde, que peut être, à un moment, ses yeux s'ouvriraient, ou que j'entendrais son coeur battre la chamade, ou bien qu'elle serre ne serai-ce que faiblement ma main dans la sienne. J'avais espéré, mais rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Puis on m'a obligé à partir. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait leur faire, de toute façon? Je suis quand même partit, non pas parce qu'on me l'avait demandé, mais parce que je ne pouvais plus la voir inanimée. Je ne pouvais plus la voir et me dire que je ne pourrais peut être plus jamais la serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser, lui parler, ou même me plonger dans ses yeux noisette. Je suis partit parce que ça me détruisait de l'intérieur. Oui, je ressentais des émotions. Ca avait des bons côtés, mais aussi des mauvais. Comme là, par exemple. Je ne sais pas si vous savez comme c'est douloureux de perdre un être cher. Eh bien, d'appréhender, chaque jour, la mort de quelqu'un, c'est pire. On aimerait faire ce qu'on peut, mais on peut rien faire, on est impuissant.

Je l'ai vue donner son dernier souffle, putain. Et c'est tout ce que j'étais. Impuissant. Elle me quittait, sous mes yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas avaler mon sang et elle rendait l'âme, sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Mais putain, je serais arrivé 5 petites minutes plus tôt, j'aurais pu arrêter Stefan. Elle aurait pu être avec moi, en ce moment. Mais non, je suis arrivé trop tard. Putain!

Je balançai mon verre de bourbon au fond de la cheminée, il s'éclata en mille morceaux.

Je ne peut même pas vous décrire la douleur que j'ai ressenti, à ce moment là. Et que je ressens toujours, d'ailleurs. Ca me hante, j'en peut plus. Ca me détruit de l'intérieur. Mais putain, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là, moi? Il y 5 ans de ça je buvais du sang frais, j'assassinait des gens et j'avais rien de tout ça... Mais elle m'avait changé. Elle m'avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur moi même et, même si je perdais espoir, à la voir heureuse dans les bras de mon frère, je respectais son choix. C'était tellement douloureux! Et puis Katherine qui en avait rajouté une couche, comme si j'en avais pas eu assez. Pourquoi je suis jamais celui qu'elle choisissent? Pourquoi je suis le frère qui souffre en premier? Hm?

Mais comme quoi les choses changent et voyez ou j'en suis, maintenant. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est là bas. C'est à cause de moi que mon frère l'a attaqué, à cause de moi qu'elle l'a trompé. J'aurais du fuir dès le début. Mais maintenant...je peux pas me passer d'elle... C'est fou, croyez moi. Tout me fait rêver chez elle, et il suffit que je pose les yeux sur elle...et elle illumine ma journée. C'est dingue, tout ça, non?

C'est dans ces moments là que je regrette de lui avoir fait oublier ce soir. Ce soir ou je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, mais que je ne la méritait pas. Pourquoi je lui ai fait oublié ça, vous savez, vous? Parce que moi, pas. Bon sang je l'aime tellement. Tellement que ça en devient douloureux. Elle est ma vie, tout simplement. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Je ne peux pas. Parce que sans elle... ma vie n'est qu'un amas d'obscurité et de noirceur. Et j'ai besoin d'elle. Elle peut pas mourir.

Mon dieu ce qu'elle me manquait. Son visage me manquait. Son sourire et son rire me manquaient. Son odeur si délicieuse me manquait. Ses lèvres et ses baisers, aussi. Et ses caresses, son toucher, sa présence, tout simplement. Parce que tout ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, c'était un vide permanent qui ne faisait que peser dans ma poitrine, sur mon coeur, que je pensais depuis longtemps perdu pour toujours. Je voulais revivre chaque moment passé en sa présence, profiter de chaque seconde à ses côtés. Je voulais…

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée me sortit de mes pensées. Je me retournai et…je pense que si je n'avait pas été immortel, j'aurai fait une crise cardiaque, là, sur place. Je clignai des yeux, persuadé que c'était mon imagination mais non, c'était bien vrai. Un ange, une déesse même. Plus belle que jamais. Les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle versait, elle était debout, devant moi.

_Elle était là._

_._

* * *

**Alors, ce chapitre? Les retrouvailles avec ses meilleures amies? Et le POV de Damon? Je sais, il est long et bien rempli, mais ce sera surement le seul POV de Damon de toute la fiction donc ****la seule fois ou vous serez capable de savoir ce qu'il ressent vraiment**, alors oui, il est bien chargé en émotions! :p 

**Sinon pour revenir sur la question de la fiction Nian, c'est vrai que j'ai des idées mais je sais pas par ou commencer, en fait! :o c'est tout mélangé dans ma tête, alors pour l'instant je vais me contenter de les lire, mais qui sait, peut être un jour mes idées se clarifieront d'un coup! **

**Laissez moi une review, bisous!**


	17. All Through The Night

**Joyeux Halloween en retard tout le monde! Et bonne fin de vacances aussi… pouah ça me déprime! Bref. Me revoilà encore pour le chapitre 14! **

**Musiques d'inspiration pour ce chapitre:**

_All through the night _- **Sleeping At Last**

_Where Do I Even Start_ - **Morgan Taylor Reid**

_Wait_ - **M83 (6x05! *-*)**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous!**

* * *

/

J'arrivai très vite devant le manoir des Salvatore et je descendit aussitôt de ma voiture. Je me demandai à de nombreuses reprises si cela était bien vrai et non pas un autre rêve affreux qui allait mal se terminer. Peut importe. Je voulais le revoir. C'est tout ce qui comptait, à présent. Je ne prit pas le temps de verrouiller ma voiture et me dirigeai vers l'allée. Je manquai de trébucher plusieurs fois tellement je me précipitais jusqu'a la porte, dont je baissai aussitôt la poignée avant de pousser la lourde porte et de pénétrer dans le manoir. Une vague de soulagement m'emporta aussitôt. Il était bien là, debout face à la cheminée, dos à moi. Dieu merci, il était seul. Il se retourna lentement, interpellé par le bruit qu'avait produit la porte d'entrée et il posa les yeux sur moi.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit aussitôt et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il cligna des yeux à deux reprises, sûrement pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Son visage et ses traits s'adoucirent, il semblait fasciné, comme si il assistait à un miracle. Il me détailla des yeux durant un long moment, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit. Son visage d'ange était doux, il semblait comme émerveillé. Son visage m'avait tellement manqué, ainsi que ses yeux, ses yeux bleus ciel auxquels je ne pouvais résister.

« Elena, tu… » Murmura-t-il, encore sous le choc.

Il semblait tellement fasciné. Il s'approcha d'abord lentement de moi, presque prudemment, puis il esquissa un léger sourire et se précipita vers moi avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Je ne tardai pas à répondra à son embrassade, enroulant mes bras derrière son dos. Oh, qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manqué, ça aussi. Le contact de son corps contre le mien, sa chaleur corporelle et son odeur qui était presque devenue une drogue pour moi. Il passa une main derrière ma nuque avant de déposer un baiser tendre dans mes cheveux sans pour autant desserrer son emprise.

« Tu es là… » Murmura-t-il tendrement, soulagé.

Je le serrai encore plus fort si c'était possible et caressa son dos de ma main. Lui plongea sa tête dans mon cou.

« Je suis là. » Répétai-je.

Je ressentais un soulagement impossible à décrire. Je pouvais enfin le prendre dans mes bras, sentir son corps contre le mien. Il n'était pas avec Katherine, et il ne m'avait pas rejeté. Nous restâmes ainsi de longs instants, appréciant chaque seconde où nous étions enfin réunis. Petit à petit, il relâcha son emprise et attrapa mon visage dans ses mains et, les yeux clos, vint lentement poser son front contre le mien. Je déposai mes mains derrière son cou et vint noyer mes doigts dans ses cheveux bruns.

« J'ai cru que tu étais partie pour de bon… » Chuchota-t-il

Je secouai légèrement la tête de gauche a droite et caressai tendrement ses cheveux.

« Je suis vivante… » Murmurai-je

J'avais attendu ça depuis un moment, déjà. Je pouvais enfin le réconforter et le soulager comme j'avais voulu le faire lorsque je coulais. Je pouvais enfin lui parler, le serrer contre moi, le toucher, me noyer dans ses yeux. Lorsque j'ouvrit les yeux, il avait plongé son regard azur dans le mien. Je posai les yeux sur ses lèvres, ses lèvres rosées et encore légèrement humides de bourbon. Sans réfléchir davantage je déposai un long et léger baiser sur ses lèvres, tenant toujours sa nuque, l'approchant un peu plus de moi si c'était possible. Lorsque je décollai mes lèvres des siennes, il aborda une expression désolée que je ne comprit pas sur le moment. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et après quelques instants, plongea de nouveau son regard dans le mien. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit, comme si ce qu'il voulait dire était difficile à avouer.

« Elena, je… » Commença-t-il.

Je déposai ma main sur sa joue comme pour l'encourager à dévoiler ce qu'il voulait me dire. Alors il l'attrapa et, avec son pouce, caressa le dos de ma main.

« J'ai eu vraiment…peur, durant toute cette semaine. » Il marqua une pause et baissa le regard. « Depuis que on est aussi…proches…, il ne t'arrive que des choses horribles, par la suite desquelles tu es gravement blessée, traumatisée ou même, au bord de la mort… » Son expression était dure, il se mordit la lèvre, replongea ses yeux dans les miens puis poursuivit. « Je supporte pas te voir souffrir, Elena. Je ne supporte plus de te _faire_ souffrir. »

J'abordai une expression confuse, ne voulant pas où il voulait en venir. Si il y a bien une personne qui ne me ferait jamais souffrir, c'était bien lui. Je fronçai les sourcils et entrouvrit la bouche en signe d'incompréhension.

« Je t'aime, Elena. » Me dit-il simplement. Je sentit mon coeur s'accélérer en un instant.

« Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais. Tu es surement la meilleur chose qui me soit arrivée durant mes 173 ans d'existence. Mais… c'est parce que je t'aime que…Je veux que tu vives une vie normale. Je veux que tu n'ai plus à faire à des mésaventures pareilles. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, Elena. Et ce n'est pas moi qui pourra te rendre heureuse. » Murmura-t-il tendrement, caressant mes cheveux.

Je voulais lui répondre mais j'avais perdu ma respiration à l'instant où il avait prononcé ces mots. Son expression était si vulnérable. Je ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait si triste et désolé. Il baissa le regard, comme pour réfléchir une dernière fois puis il attrapa mon visage dans ses mains et plongea son regard dans le mien, sourcils froncés. Il se concentra. Oh, non, tout mais pas ça.

« Je veux que tu reprennes le cours de ta vie normale. Je veux que tu oublies ce que Stefan t'a fait endurer. Il ne t'es jamais rien arrivé de grave. Tu est partie à l'hôpital parce que tu t'es évanouie, mais rien de grave, tu as presque oublié. Quant à Stefan, il est partit car il a rencontré quelqu'un, autre part. Tu as été très triste mais tu t'en es vite remise. Et… » Il marqua une pause et fronça les sourcils de plus belle, comme pour lutter contre une douleur qui le frappait. Une larme coula lentement et silencieusement sur sa joue.

« Je veux que tu oublies notre complicité. Je veux que tu oublies tous les souvenirs que tu as de moi. Nous nous sommes jamais embrassés, nous n'avons jamais passé la nuit ensemble. Je veux que tu oublies ce que tu ressens pour moi. Tu me connais de nom car je suis le frère de Stefan, rien de plus. » Sa voix était tremblante et vulnérable, il avait une grande difficulté à parler.

Quant à moi, je ne pouvais plus me détacher de ses yeux bleus et humides, j'était prise dans une sorte de transe, contre laquelle je luttais intérieurement. Non, Non! Je ne voulais pas l'oublier, je ne pouvais pas oublier la personne qui m'avait tout apporté. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes ce qui me prouvait que ça lui faisait du mal, à lui aussi. Je voulais lui demander d'arrêter, je voulais y résister, mais je ne pouvais plus bouger, plus parler ni régir. Je voulais crier, m'éloigner de lui pour qu'il arrête de m'enlever ces souvenirs si précieux à mes yeux, mais rien à faire, j'étais figée et immobile, et mes souvenirs commençaient petit à petit à disparaître. Un à un, chacun de mes souvenirs que j'avais de lui s'effaçaient. A commencer par notre rencontre, exactement au même endroit que maintenant, d'ailleurs. Puis ce fut la fois ou nous étions tout les deux dans ma cuisine, et qu'il m'avait décrit Katherine. Ensuite, chacun de mes moments complices avec lui disparaissaient à leur tour. Lorsqu'il s'était excusé, lorsque je le croyait mort, lorsqu'il m'avait sauvé, puis guérit. Notre baiser, nos nuits ensemble. Tout ces souvenirs, envolés. Enfouis au plus profond de mon âme. Je sentais mon esprit crier. Petit à petit, l'homme qui se trouvait devant moi devenait insignifiant à mes yeux. Au fur et à mesure, il devenait un simple inconnu.

« Je veux que tu obtiennes tout ce que tu recherches. Sois heureuse et reprend le cours de ta vie, celle d'avant. Mais maintenant, je veux que tu oublies ce qui vient de se passer. Tu rentreras chez toi, et tu ne te souviendras plus de rien. Tu n'a jamais quitté ta maison et tu t'endormiras sans te préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. » Acheva-t-il, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Il se mordit la lèvre et esquissa un si faible sourire, avant de poser ses mains sur mes joues et de s'approcher de mon visage. Il posa sont front contre le mien, laissant un dernière larme couler lentement sur sa joue, puis il se décolla et baissa légèrement ma tête à laide de ses mains afin de déposer un long et tendre baiser sur mon front, ce qui me fit frissonner. Mon esprit luttait mais mes souvenirs de lui ne cessaient de disparaitre au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Il se recula doucement et replongea ses yeux dans les miens, avant de murmurer:

« Aurevoir, Elena. »

.

/

Elena ferma les yeux et secoua la tête avant de les ouvrir pour découvrir qu'elle se tenait debout, dans sa chambre, seule. Elle fronça les sourcils, désorientée et regarda autour d'elle: elle agit encore ses chaussures et son blouson. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était habillée pour sortir? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle ressentait cette impression de vide, que quelque chose manquait, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. Elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et passa sa langue contre celle-ci. Elle fut surprise d'y découvrir un très léger gout de bourbon. Elle fut confuse quelques instants et essaya de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt.

Les filles étaient venues suite à sa sortie de l'hôpital, lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie dans le salon. Elles avaient parlé, beaucoup parlé, de… elle ne savait plus de quoi, en fait. Les filles venaient tout juste de partir, elle était montée dans sa chambre et ensuite, plus rien.

Elle se dit qu'elle avait surement mit son blouson pour l'essayer, idem pour ses bottes. Elle n'y fit pas plus attention et les retira avant d'enfiler son pyjama et de se glisser sous ses draps. Elle s'endormit bien vite, la fatigue l'emportant, malgré ces petites incompréhensions dont elle ne se soucia pas plus que ça.

C'était fini.

Elle avait tout oublié.

* * *

**Désolée, ce chapitre est ULTRA court j'ai varient tout fait pour le reloger au max, mais je vous promet que les suivants seront un peu plus longs. J'éspère qu'il vous a plu, malgré qu'il ne soit pas si joyeux que ça. **

**Vous en pensez quoi, vous êtes triste? Déçue? Emue?**

**Laissez moi une review, comme d'hab. Bisous!**


	18. Love Me Again

**Heyyy! Me voilà de nouveau pour la suite, le chapitre 15 et je ne toujours pas quoi dire pour introduire chaque chapitre alors j'écris toujours la même chose! **

**Musique d'inspiration pour ce chapitre:**

_Love Me Again _**- John Newman**

_Dreaming _**- Smallpools**

_Unbelievers_** - Vampire Weekend**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le réveil de la brune résonna dans sa chambre. Il avait mit la radio en route. C'était la chanson « Dreaming » de Smallpools. A l'entente de cette musique, la brune esquissa un sourire sur ses lèvres et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se tourna vers son réveil et tourna la molette du son, qui ne tarda pas à envahir toute la pièce. La jeune femme se releva en position assise et inspira profondément, un sourire aux lèvres. Si il y avait bien une adolescente sur un million qui était matinale, c'était Elena.

Le soleil était déjà bien levé et aucun nuage n'était présent dans le ciel, une première, pour un Lundi matin. Le refrain de la chanson arriva et la brune se leva et commença à sauter sur son lit, avant d'avancer devant sa commode et d'utiliser sa brosse à cheveux en guise de micro. Elle chanta et dansa devant son miroir, de bonne humeur. Elle attrapa un élastique et s'attacha les cheveux, avant de fixer son reflet et d'inspirer profondément.

« _Le début d'une bonne journée._ » Pensa-t-elle, le sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

Elle descendit et ne fut pas surprise de trouver Jenna, dans l'entrée déjà prête à partir, son sac à la main, son téléphone dans l'autre et un croissant dans la bouche.

« Bonne journée Jenna! » Lança la brune.

« Merci Elena, toi aussi! » Répondit sa tante après avoir débarrassé sa bouche de son croissant avant de sortir et de fermer la porte derrière elle.

La brune s'avança dans sa cuisine et attrapa un mug sur lequel était écrit «_ Have a Nice Day _»

« _Oh t'inquiète pas, j'y compte bien! _» Pensa la brune.

Puis elle plaça la tasse sous la machine à chocolat chaud.

« Hey! » S'exclama Jeremy qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine. « Elle est à moi, cette tasse! »

« Je sais. » Sourit Elena, lui jetant un regard par dessus la tasse dont elle buvait le contenu.

« Tu vas voir, ce que tu gagnes à voler les affaires de Jeremy Gilbert! » S'exclama-t-il, courant vers sa soeur.

Cette dernière éclata de rire et posa la tasse sur le comptoir puis contourna l'îlot de la cuisine, s'éloignant le plus possible de son petit frère. Mais ce dernier courut bien plus vite qu'elle et arriva a la rattraper, avant de la balancer sur son épaule avec une force incroyable et il commença à lui chatouiller le ventre.

« Jeremy, arrête! » Pouffa la brune, incapable de s'arrêter de rire.

« Qu'est ce qu'on dit, pour avoir prit mes affaires? » Lui demanda-t-il, sans jamais cesser de lui chatouiller le ventre.

« Désolée, désolée! Arrête Jer'! » S'exclama la brune, riant aux éclats.

Jeremy s'exécuta et la lâcha sur le canapé, ce qui arracha un cri de surprise à sa soeur.

« Mais t'es fou! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Je sais! » Lui répondit Jeremy, s'éloignant du canapé, avant d'attraper un croissant et de sortir de la cuisine.

La brune prit le temps de se relever, de finir son petit déjeuner puis de monter s'habiller et se préparer. Elena adorait les journées qui commençaient comme ça. Elle savait que par la suite tout allait bien se passer.

.

« Matt me saoule, un coup il est distant puis d'un jour à l'autre, il revient vers moi, comme une fleur! Pff… » Se plaignit Caroline.

La blonde était assise sur son lit en compagnie de Bonnie, elles se posaient du vernis à ongles, discutant des potins de la semaine, comme d'habitude, lorsque leur téléphone vibra simultanément. La blonde afficha un regard confus.

« Euh, soit c'est une très grosse coïncidence, soit je pense qu'on a reçu le même message, dis, tu peux le lire si ton vernis est sec? » Demanda-t-elle, curieuse de savoir qui voulait les contacter toutes les deux.

La brune s'exécuta et attrapa son téléphone ainsi que celui de sa meilleure amie. Elle afficha à son tour une expression assez méfiante et confuse.

« Ben quoi, c'est qui? » Interrogea la blonde.

« C'est…Damon… » Répondit-elle avant de déverrouiller son téléphone pour pouvoir lire le message.

« _Ne dites plus rien à Elena à mon sujet, elle ne se souvient plus. J'ai disparu de sa vie, c'est pour son bien. Vous comprendrez très vite. - D_ » Lit la brune à voix haute, sourcils froncés.

Caroline réfléchit quelques instants puis contenta de secouer la tête en plissant les yeux et de regarder sa meilleure amie avec une expression d'incompréhension qui se traduisait par un « _Hein?_ » gestuel.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules, elle aussi un peu perdue.

« Attends… » Lança Caroline, le regard cloué au sol, réfléchissant sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. « "_Elle ne se souvient plus_"_… »_ Répéta-t-elle. Quelques instants plus tard, la blonde releva le regard vers sa meilleure amie; elle avait comprit. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Oh, non… »

.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Elena était prête alors elle sortit de chez elle et monta dans sa voiture, en direction du lycée.

Elle retrouva très vite Bonnie, Caroline et Matt ainsi que plusieurs autres camarades de classe à l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle remarqua que les deux filles la fixaient avec un air inquiet.

« Quoi, j'ai un nez en trop? » Rigola la brune, amusée de leur têtes.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne répondirent pas et demeuraient ainsi, une expression inquiète et appréhendante sur le visage.

« Allo? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, vous deux? » Questionna-t-elle, confuse.

La blonde secoua légèrement la tête et haussa les sourcils.

« Oh, rien, je… J'aime bien ton blouson, en fait! » Mentit-elle ridiculement, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

La brune se contenta d'ignorer et de continuer son chemin vers la salle de leur premier cours de la journée: Mathématiques. Dans les couloirs, la brune salua quatre ou cinq de ses amis et s'arrêta à son casier dans lequel elle récupéra ses cahiers et son manuel de Maths. Elle remarqua encore une fois le regard pesant de sa meilleure amie, qui semblait se préoccuper de son état. Elena referma son casier et fit un geste en guise d'un «_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_ » à Caroline, qui se trouvait debout, à l'autre bout du couloir. Cette dernière détourna le regard et recommença à parler avec Matt avant de disparaître derrière un groupe d'adolescents. Elena soupira, commençant à être agacée par ces cachoteries qui se tramaient derrière son dos.

Elle s'apprêta à se diriger vers sa salle lorsque quelque chose retint son attention. Au fond du couloir, un silhouette masculine fixe et sombre, semblait l'observer. Elena tenta de reconnaitre ce mystérieux inconnu puis de s'en approcher, mais un lycéen passa juste devant lui, et en quelques secondes, il avait disparu. La brune arrêta donc ses pas et resta fixe quelques instants, avant d'être sortie de ses pensées par la sonnerie lui indiquant qu'elle était déjà en retard. Elle tourna alors sur ses talons et se dirigea rapidement vers la classe.

.

Les Mathématiques. Encore une des matières dans lesquelles Elena n'excellait pas vraiment. En même temps, comment se concentrer dans une ambiance pareille? La salle n'était pas chauffée, il faisait terriblement froid. Plus, le prof était lourd, de quoi vous plomber votre humeur pour toute la journée. La brune soupira, mâchouillant frénétiquement son stylo, peinant à se concentrer sur ce que le professeur disait, lorsque l'on toqua à la porte.

« Entrez! » S'exclama le professeur, s'arrêtant d'écrire ses phrases et expressions algébriques sans fin sur le tableau.

La porte s'ouvrit et un adolescent fit son entrée dans la salle. Le professeur sembla le reconnaitre et se dirigea pour l'accueillir.

« Ah! Lucas, tu es là. » Lui dit-il. Il le posa sa main sur son épaule et attira l'attention de la classe. « A tout le monde ici, je vous présente Lucas Marldey, c'est un nouvel arrivant à Mystic Falls, il sera dans votre classe pour le reste de l'année, alors j'espère que vous l'accueillerez correctement. »

Le prénommé Lucas était un garçon aux yeux bleus. Ses cheveux bruns lui retombaient sur le front et il semblait un peu timide. Elena le détailla de longs instants, à l'instar de tous les autres élèves de la classe.

« Oh, tiens, je t'en prie, va t'installer, il te reste une place, juste là. » Acheva-t-il en montrant la table vide qui se trouvait à côté de celle d'Elena.

« Merci. » Répondit timidement le jeune homme, lui adressant un sourire poli et s'avançant en direction de sa place.

Au passage, il posa les yeux sur Elena, se contenta de la scruter quelques instants avant de lui sourire et de baisser le regard.

Voyant qu'il ne savait pas trop où en était le cours, puisqu'il plissa les yeux devant le tableau et feuilletait les pages de son manuel, Elena attendit quelques instants avant de se lancer et d'interpeller son nouveau voisin, décidant de le mettre à l'aise dans son nouveau lycée.

« Hey… Psst! » Chuchota-t-elle.

Lucas tourna la tête en sa direction, se stoppant dans ses actions.

« Manuel page 57, c'est l'exercice 15. » Lança-t-elle, prenant le soin de ne pas parler trop fort, craignant de se faire remarquer.

Le brun mis quelques instants avant de réagir, il semblait absorbé dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il lui sourit et chuchota:

« Merci… » Accompagné d'un sourire reconnaissant.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Elena.» Ajouta la brune.

Nouveau temps de réaction pour le jeune homme, qui ne tarda pas à lui répondre en souriant.

« Lucas. Lucas Mardley. » Répondit-il simplement.

La brune lui sourit en retour et le jeune homme se retourna face au tableau et mis quelque temps avant de se re-concentrer sur ses cahiers et ouvrir son manuel à la bonne page, agréablement surpris par l'initiative de sa nouvelle camarade.

.

« Elena, tu nous fais quoi, là? » S'exclama Caroline.

Elle, Elena et Bonnie étaient sortie de cours, à présent. Il était environ seize heures et elles étaient sorties plus tôt grâce à l'absence de leur professeur de littérature. Elles étaient toutes les trois assises sur une des tables du parc, au centre ville de Mystic Falls. Elena avait demandé à leur parler, jugeant qu'elles leur cachaient beaucoup trop de choses. Mais Caroline avait retourné la situation et voulait discuter de bien autre chose.

« Mais de quoi tu parles, Caroline? » Soupira Elena.

« Je parles de ton tout nouveau et pas-si-canon toyboy! » S'exclama sa meilleure amie.

« Quoi? Tu veux dire Lucas? » Demanda la brune.

« Oui, ou quelque soit son nom! » Reprit la blonde.

Elena rigola nerveusement, ahurie.

« N'exagère pas, Caroline. C'est un ami, c'est tout. »

« Un ami avec qui tu as passé la quasi-totalité de ta journée! » Relança la blonde.

En effet, Elena avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Lucas, aujourd'hui. Elle lui avait fait visité les différents endroits du lycée et avait déjeuné avec lui. Elle s'étendait bien avec ce nouveau camarade. Elle avait beaucoup rigolé avec lui et comptait bien continuer. Mais Elena ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette ombre…Partout où elle allait, il y avait toujours cette silhouette masculine dont elle ne pouvait voir le visage, qui la suivait et l'observait. Ca la frustrait, beaucoup. Elle avait à de nombreuse reprises tenté de s'en approcher mais il disparaissait toujours avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre. Bonnie la sortit de ses pensées.

« Elena, c'est étrange, tu reviens d'une semaine d'hôpital, encore hier tu étais chamboulée et aujourd'hui, tu à l'air d'avoir tout oublié… Tu as quand même enduré quelque chose de dur, et ça m'étonne que tu t'en sois remise aussi…vite… Et puis, tu agis avec… Lucas, comme si Dam- » Bonnie fut coupée par un coup de coude que Caroline lui avait donnée dans les côtes, et qui heureusement, avait échappé à Elena.

La brune fronça les sourcils et son sourire se dissipa peu à peu.

« Quoi, une semaine d'hôpital? Mais, Bonnie, je me suis juste évanouie, ça n'a rien de grave… Et je n'y suis restée qu'une nuit. » Lança-t-elle, confuse.

Ses deux meilleures amies se fixèrent entre elles et arrivèrent à se passer un message juste par le regard. Caroline lui fit comprendre que Damon lui avait sûrement fait oublier son accident avec Stefan, puisque ce fut lui qu'il l'en avait sortie. Bonnie se creusa la tête pour trouver un moyen de se rattraper. Elle se força à rire nerveusement.

« Ah, ouais, c'est vrai, je me suis mélangée avec…Ma grand mère, qui est restée une semaine, elle. Mais… on ne sait jamais, parfois un simple évanouissement peut être un symptôme de… maladies beaucoup plus graves… » Bafouilla-t-elle.

Elena acquiesça mais resta méfiante. Elle était maintenant persuadée que ces deux là lui cachaient quelque chose.

« Bon! Ben, on se voit demain! » S'exclama Caroline, qui sentait que si la discussion continuait, quelqu'un finirait par faire une gaffe.

« Attends… » Lança la brune. « Bon', qu'est-ce que tu allais dire, après m'avoir reproché ma façon d'agir avec Lucas? "_Comme si..._"? » Questionna la brune, bel et bien attendant une réponse.

La métisse jeta un regard à sa meilleure amie blonde, comme appelant à l'aide, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Cette dernière hocha légèrement la tête, en guise d'un « _Bah, improvise! _» et replongea son regard dans celui d'Elena.

« Comme si…tu était très complice avec lui, voilà tout! » Sourit la sorcière, peinant à être crédible.

La brune acquiesça, ne se doutant visiblement de rien puis leur sourit à toute les deux.

« C'est juste un ami. » Rappela-t-elle une dernière fois. « On se voit demain, bisous. » Sourit-elle avant de partir en direction de sa voiture, garée sur le bord tu trottoir.

Les deux autres filles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, ni quoi penser.

« Je pense pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps… » Avoua Caroline.

« Ouais… et puis, j'aime pas lui mentir, comme ça. Elle n'a rien demandé pour qu'on lui fasse ça… Je sais pas pourquoi il nous oblige à faire ça. » Rétorqua la sorcière.

La blonde prit un long moment avant de répondre, se posant elle aussi la question.

« C'est sûrement pour son bien… »

.

/

La soirée se déroula assez vite. A table, la discussion n'était pas trop de sortie alors je comblait les blancs en échangeant des textos avec Lucas. Oui, on avait déjà échangé nos numéros. C'était rapide, mais je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose. Il me rappelait quelqu'un depuis longtemps perdu. Un meilleur ami, un confident que je n'avait jamais eu. Ce sentiment était étrange, mais agréable à la fois.

Je sourit devant le dernier SMS qu'il m'avait envoyé.

« _À demain, en Maths, alors. Bonne nuit ;) - L » _

Je lui répondit aussitôt.

_« A demain, Bonne nuit à toi aussi. - E »_

Puis je reposai mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet et m'avançai vers ma coiffeuse. J'avais eu raison, ce matin. Cette journée avait été une bonne journée. Malgré toutes ces incompréhension, doutes et mystères, ces…Personnes inconnues qui me suivaient, j'avait fait une belle rencontre. Une belle journée, donc, mais aussi très fatigante. Je décidai donc d'enfiler mon pyjama et de me glisser sous ma couette bien chaude.

La fatigue ne tarda pas à m'emporter et je sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

.

_Je me trouvai dans une pièce mais je n'arrivais pas à en déterminer les murs, ni l'endroit. J'étais seule, trop, même. Je me retournai et vit une grande porte ouverte. Je marchai aux alentours et découvris que je me trouvais dans l'entrée d'une maison. Non, une maison, ça? Un château, plutôt. Je me retournai encore une fois mais sursautai comme jamais, lorsque je me retrouvai nez à nez avec un inconnu. Mon coeur s'accéléra en un instant et je me reculai subitement, m'étant aperçue que je ne me tenais qu'a quelques centimètres de son visage. Par la même occasion, je pus observer un peu mieux son visage. Il avait la peau légèrement halée, une fine barbe de seulement quelques jours, les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus perçants. Ses yeux étaient… hypnotisants. Je m'y perdait. Hey, mais où est-ce que j'allais, moi? Il fallait que je m'excuse!_

_« Oh, désolée, la porte était… » Dis-je en me retournant vers celle-ci. « Ouverte… »_

_Il me regarda longuement avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres._

_« Tu dois être Elena. Je m'appelle Damon Salvatore. Le frère de Stefan. »_

_« Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il avait un frère… »_

_« Bah, Stefan est pas du genre à se vanter. »_

_Lui, par contre, oui… Quelque chose m'intéressait, chez lui. C'était encore un étranger mais je sentait quelque chose de spécial, à propos de lui._

_« Je t'en prie, entre. » M'invita-t-il en me laissant passer devant lui._

_Je marchai lentement vers ce qui semblait être le salon. Mais lorsque je me retournai, il n'était plus là. Je fus légèrement confuse sur le coup._

_« …Damon? » _

_Même pas je n'eus le temps de le rechercher un peu plus que toute la pièce commença à s'effondrer, puis chaque objet commença à disparaitre. La pièce s'effaça de plus en plus, moi avec. Jusqu'a ce que tout devienne entièrement noir et que je me sentis tirée hors d'ici._

_._

Je me réveillai en sursaut, la respiration erratique. Je tentais rapidement de controler mon rythme cardiaque et de reprendre mes esprits. Je regardai l'heure sur mon téléphone:

« _3h06 _»

Je soupirai, agacée puisque je savais que je mettrai du temps à me rendormir. Je reposai ma tête contre mon oreiller et ferma les yeux, mais je repensai à ce rêve plus qu'étrange, et quelque chose m'empêchait de me détendre. Ce nom résonnait dans mon esprit comme une réminiscence lointaine et perdue…

"_Damon Salvatore…_"


	19. Something About Us

**Hellooo! Je vous retrouve encore une fois pour le chapitre 16! Et encore une fois je ne sais toujours pas quoi écrire dans ma note d'auteur! Je pense que plus beaucoup de monde ne lit ma fiction sur **** puisque je la poste maintenant sur Skyrock. Absolument rien ne se passe dans ma vie, toujours la même routine, réveil transports, cours, transports, dodo. Ouais, super? Génial, même. BREF, voilà donc le chapitre 16.**

**Musique d'inspiration pour ce chapitre: **

_Something about us_** - Daft Punk**

_Elle_** - Mindthings**

_Actors_** - Still Parade**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

« _Un de plus! _»

_Damon arriva de la salle à manger pendant que je rangeait les verres dans le lave vaisselle. Il me tendit un dernier verre mais le lâcha trop tôt, avant que je ne put l'attraper. J'hoquetai de panique mais à ma plus grande surprise, il eut un réflexe incroyable et réussit à le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Je mit quelques secondes à régir et poussai un soupir de soulagement et un large sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et je rigolai légèrement, impressionnée._

_« Sain et sauf! Beau réflexe, merci. » Rigolai-je_

_Il me regarda et me rendit mon sourire tout en me faisant ce…truc avec ses yeux…_

_« Je t'aime beaucoup. Tu as de l'humour. » Me dit-il en allant s'adosser au comptoir de la cuisine. _

_« Et tu arrives à faire sourire Stefan, chose que je n'ai pas vu depuis trèèès longtemps… » Ironisa-t-il._

_Il me faisait rire et me mettait à l'aise. C'est ça que j'appréciais chez lui. _

_« Tout à l'heure, la femme dont tu parlais, c'était Katherine? » Demandai-je, curieuse._

_Il acquiesça simplement et son sourire se dissipa._

_« Comment…comment est-ce qu'elle est morte? » Demandai-je à nouveau._

_« Un incendie. Tragique. » Répondit-il avec un faux sourire en coin quelque peu forcé._

_Une question me trottait dans la tête et je devais lui demander._

_« Lequel de vous deux est sortit avec elle le premier? » Demandai-je alors en lui tendant une assiette pour qu'il la dépose dans le lave vaisselle._

_Il prit l'assiette et rigola légèrement._

_« Belle déduction… Demande à Stefan, sa réponse sera surement très différente de la mienne. » Expliqua-t-il toujours sur un ton ironique._

_Je baissai le regard, un peu honteuse de ma question. Il avait perdu une femme dont il était amoureuse et ça lui avait sans doute brisé le coeur. Mais j'avais tout de suite compris son jeu. Il utilise l'humour pour cacher son chagrin, c'est rare mais ça existe. Je sentit une vague de peine m'envahir, pensant à la détresse et au désespoir qu'il avait pu ressentir lorsqu'il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait._

_« Je suis désolée… » Dis-je simplement._

_Il releva les yeux vers moi et son expression devint confuse._

_« Pour Katherine… Tu l'as perdue toi aussi. » Déduis-je._

_Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de m'adresser un faible sourire reconnaissant, mais ses traits étaient durs, comme s'il essayait d'encaisser un mal qui le rongeait. C'était douloureux à voir. Il était en peine et ça m'attristait. Je ne le connaissait presque pas mais j'avais une étrange envie de le réconforter. Soudain je sentis qu'on me secouai légèrement les épaules. _

_« Elena?_ _» M'interpella une voix familière._

_Je regardai autour de moi mais il n'y avait personne. En fait, il n'y avait plus personne. Damon avait encore disparut et la pièce était complètement vide. Les murs semblaient couler, s'effondrer. _

_« Eh, oh! Elena! » Continua-t-elle._

_«_ _Elena réveille toi maintenant! Tu es en retard!_ _» C'était…Jenna? Mais qu'est-ce que…_

* * *

Elena ouvrit lentement les yeux, interpellée par sa tante qui secouait légèrement ses épaule.

« Bon sang, Elena! Il est 8h15, tu es vraiment à la bourre, là! » Reprit-elle.

La brune écarquilla subitement les yeux et fixa sa tante une seconde avant de réaliser la situation. Elle se releva brusquement et envoya sa couverture voler hors de son lit.

« Merde, Merde, Merde! » Répétait-elle en boucle. « Pourquoi ce putain de réveil n'a pas sonné?! »

Elle manqua de trébucher et couru jusqu'a la daller de bains, attrapa sa brosse à dents et peina à sortir le peu de dentifrice qui restait du tube.

« Merde, Jeremy t'auras pas pu me laisser du dentifrice putain?! » Cria-t-elle depuis l'autre pièce.

Si il y a bien un truc qu'Elena détestait, c'est de devoir se presser le matin. Elle aimait avoir du temps pour bien se réveiller et se préparer, mais là…c'était la course. Elle remua énergiquement la brosse dans sa bouche. Elle fixa son reflet et ralentit subitement le mouvement lorsqu'elle repensa à ce rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit. Enfin, aux deux rêves qu'elle avait fait, cette nuit. Elle se souvenait des moindres détails. Qui était ce « Damon » et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle semblait si bien s'entendre avec lui, dans ces fameux rêves? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'était sentie… _attirée_ par cet inconnu? Et pourquoi à chaque fois, il ne cessait de disparaître, sans aucune trace…?

Un million de questions trottaient dans sa tête et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait totalement arrêté de se brosser les dents, perdues dans ses pensées. Elle reprit alors son brossage énergétique et lorsqu'elle eut terminé, courut attraper des vêtements pour la journée.

* * *

« Sérieusement? tu crois vraiment qu'on arrivera à lui mentir constamment! C'est déjà plutôt compliqué je te signale! Et comment est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'elle soit en retard? » S'exclama Caroline.

« Oh, baisse d'un ton, ta voix dès le matin c'est pas ma tasse de thé. Et, j'ai éteint son réveil. » Lui répondit Damon.

Le vampire, Caroline et Bonnie s'étaient donné rendez-vous sur le parking du lycée juste avant que les deux adolescentes ne rentrent en cours.

« Franchement, Damon, pourquoi tu lui a fait tout oublier? C'est ridicule! » Renchérit la blonde.

« Hey, calme toi, Barbie. C'était mon choix et je vous demande de le respecter. »

« Ouais mais à cause de tes… choix, on est forcées à mentir à notre meilleure amie! » Répliqua la blonde.

« Caroline a raison, Damon. Tu aurais pu très bien lui dire de prendre des distances parce que tu pensais que tu avais une mauvaise influence sur elle, c'est tout. Je pense qu'elle aurait compris. » Lança Bonnie.

« Et tu lui a même fait oublier qu'elle a failli mourir par la faute de Stefan! » Reprit la blonde.

« C'est pour son bien. » Répondit simplement le vampire.

« Oh, tu ne fais que de répéter ça, mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Tu est parti et tu l'a laissée lâchement, sans prendre de nouvelles d'elle. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes, blondie. Je suis parti, oui, mais je fais en sorte de m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Et elle est très heureuse, sans moi, alors tant mieux. » Répondit le brun, en faisant une allusion discrète dans sa dernière phrase.

« Ca ne pourra pas durer éternellement, Damon. Un jour ou l'autre elle se doutera de quelque chose, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. » Répliqua Bonnie.

« Ouais, et un jour où l'autre elle découvrira la vérité. » Ajouta Caroline.

Le vampire mit quelques instants pour répondre. Il savait qu'elles avaient parfaitement raison.

« Je vous demande juste de ne rien lui dire. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit de nouveau malheureuse par ma faute. » Répondit-il sèchement.

« Mais! Je suis la seule à le voir?! » S'exclama la blonde.

Le vampire et la sorcière dessinèrent un expression confuse sur leur visage.

« Vous deux c'est évident! » S'exclama-t-elle de plus belle. « Vous vous complétez! Vous êtes vraiment…misérables l'un sans l'autre et vous avez cette alchimie que je pourrais je pense jamais comprendre! Elle était heureuse, crois moi. » Elle marqua une pause et soupira. « Et toi, maintenant, tu es… misérable, justement. Elle te manque et ça se voit, mais tu veux te convaincre que c'est pour son bien, alors te ne fais rien! Mais il serait temps que tu arrête de toujours prendre la solution la plus facile, Damon. »

Le vampire la fixa longuement, mais ne répondit rien. Elle venait de dire toute la vérité, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il regrettait quelque peu son acte mais se persuadait que c'était pour le bien d'Elena. Il avait beau veiller sur elle et la suivre partout ou elle allait, elle ne se souviendra jamais de lui ni de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Et ça lui faisait beaucoup de mal, mais…il était Damon Salvatore. Alors il encaissait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il vit la voiture d'Elena entrer dans le parking et il s'éclipsa aussitôt à vitesse vampirique.

La brune sortit de sa voiture et fut très surprise de trouver ses deux meilleures amies devant le bâtiment, sachant que les cours avaient déjà débuté.

« Mais, vous êtes pas en cours? Vous allez être en retard! » Interrogea-t-elle à l'intention de ses deux amies.

« Ouais, mais, entre meilleure amies, on est solidaires, alors si on est en retard, autant l'être à trois! » Répondit Bonnie, un sourire aux lèvres.

La brune lui rendit son sourire et les trois adolescentes s'aventurèrent dans le bâtiment, pressant le pas.

* * *

Arrivées devant la porte de la salle, elles toquèrent et entrèrent en s'excusant auprès de leur professeur d'histoire qui n'était autre qu'Alaric.

« Allez-y, entrez. » Répondit-il brièvement avant de se replonger dans son écriture au tableau.

« Merci. » Souffla Bonnie avant de partir à sa place, suivie de Caroline qui rejoignit la sienne.

Elena s'avança vers sa chaise au fond de la classe et fut surprise de voir que quelqu'un occupait la place à coté de la sienne, qui habituellement, était vide.

« Lucas? » Chuchota-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres, agréablement surprise.

C'était leur premier cours d'histoire depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme.

« C'était la seule place qui restait, à croire que les profs aiment nous voir ensemble! » Répondit-il ironiquement, accompagné d'un regard aguicheur.

La brune rigola silencieusement et reprit. « J'ai loupé quelque chose? » Murmura-t-elle.

« Oh, tu as manqué le plus ennuyeux des discours sur la guerre de sécession. » Répondit-t-il toujours ironiquement.

Elena sourit et sortit ses cahiers et son manuel et en feuilleta les pages.

« Page 114, document 3. » Indiqua le jeune brun.

Elena souffla du nez et lui sourit. « Merci. »

Il se passa un long moment sans que personne ne dit un mot, respectant tout de même le travail d'Alaric, et ses longs et barbants discours sur l'histoire des Etats Unis. Lucas brisa le silence.

« Alors, tu viens à la fête d'Ashley ce soir? » Demanda-t-il.

Ashley était une ancienne co-équipière de gymnastique d'Elena, avec laquelle elle avait l'habitude de trainer avant son entrée au lycée.

« Tu connais Ashley? » Demanda la brune, surprise.

« Ouais, en fait c'est la meilleure amie de ma soeur qui elle es ici depuis longtemps, alors… »

« Oh, je vois. »

« Mais, ça ne répond pas à ma question, tu sera présente, ce soir? » Demanda-t-il une seconde fois.

« Oh, elle m'a invité, mais je… je pense pas que je vais y aller. » Répondit la brune, pas très convaincue.

« Oh, t'es pas marrante, allez, viens! » Insista-t-il.

Elena avait toujours une expression peu convaincue mais elle rigola légèrement lorsque son voisin mima une tête de chien battu, les yeux doux.

« Allez… » Pria-t-il, insistant

« Hm… d'accord, je serais là alors. » Céda la brune.

« Ouais! » Chuchota Lucas, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

Elena rit mais se re-concentra vite sur le tableau.

Enfin, se concentrer, c'était un grand mot. Elena ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ces rêves étranges qu'elle avait fait durant la nuit. Elle se creusait la tête encore et encore, tentant de savoir qui il était. Elle savait qu'il s'appelait Damon, qu'il était le frère de Stefan, qu'il avait aimé Katherine, mais rien d'autre… Ce n'était qu'un… Inconnu, imaginaire…Ce personnage l'intriguait mais l'excitait, aussi. Il semblait dangereux, mais dans le bon sens. protecteur et passionné pour la femme qu'il aime. Tout ces rêves paraissaient si réels aux yeux de la jeune femme.

C'était assez perturbant et frustrant. Damon hantait ses pesnées. Elle voulait en savoir plus à propos de lui, mais il était tout droit sortit de son esprit. Elena ne pouvait pas le nier. Cette rencontre ainsi que cette discussion dans la cuisine n'était que le fruit de son imagination. _Irréel_. Ou presque? Elle n'en savait rien, en fait. Elle était un peu perdue et elle ne pouvait que repenser à l'expression qu'il abordait lorsqu'il parlait de celle qu'il aimait. Une expression vulnérable, triste. Le regard dans le vide, un si léger sourire sur ses lèvres, surement repensant à chaque moment qu'il avait passé à ses côtés.

Ce qui perturbait le plus la jeune femme, c'était la raison inconnue pour laquelle dans ses rêves, il ne cessait de disparaître ainsi que tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Comme si il se volatilisait, s'envolait. Comme si… il mourrait. Elena était complètement perdue dans ses songes.

« Eh, oh! Elena! » Chuchota Lucas en lui secouant légèrement la main.

Elena sursauta et secoua la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils et posa les yeux sur son voisin.

« J'ai cru que tu étais partie pour de bon! » Rigola-t-il.

Elena eut subitement une impression de déjà-vu. C'était flagrant, quelqu'un lui avait déjà dit cette phrase. Caroline? Non. Bonnie? Non plus. Stefan? Jeremy? Jenna? Peut être… Mais pourquoi? Elena se perdit une seconde fois dans ses pensées. « _J'ai cru que tu étais partie pour de bon… _»…

La sonnerie retentit dans la salle de classe et Elena sursauta.

« Du calme, princesse, c'est juste une sonnerie! » Ironisa le jeune homme, prenant son sac sur son épaule. « On se voit ce soir, alors. » Ajouta-t-il accompagné d'un sourire en coin et d'un clin d'oeil aguicheur.

Elena hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire, quoiqu'un peu confus car la jeune femme était encore plongée dans ses pensées, et ne le quitta pas du regard avant qu'il n'ait quitté la salle. Elle tarda, elle aussi, à ranger ses affaires et se diriger vers la porte.

« Hey, Elena? » L'interpella Alaric.

« Hm? » Elena se retourna pour lui faire face.

« J'ai remarqué ces moments d'inattention, tu sais. » Déclara-t-il en rangeant ses bouquins dans son cartable. « Tu es sure que tu dors assez? Non parce-que là, tu avais l'air vraiment endormie sur place… » Ajouta-t-il.

« Oh, je…c'est rien, je suis juste…distraite, par des…des choses. » Bégaya-t-elle. « Rien d'important. » Ajouta-t-elle, un sourire poli aux lèvres.

« Bon… je ne vais pas insister, alors… Et, Elena? » Ajouta-t-il voyant qu'Elena s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle.

Elena se retourna une seconde fois.

« Je…Euh, tu… Tu sais ce que Jenna aimerait recevoir en cadeau… pour un rendez-vous? » Balbutia Alaric.

Elena rigola, agréablement surprise de voir Alaric dans cet état. il était gêné et intimidé et appréhendait son rendez-vous avec le tante de la jeune femme.

« Je pense qu'un simple bouquet de roses blanches lui ferai très plaisir. » Répondit la brune, le sourire aux lèvres.

Alaric lui sourit, soulagé et la remercia, puis Elena tourna sur ses talons et sortit dans le couloir, où Caroline et Bonnie l'attendaient depuis leur sortie.

« Hey, Elena! Ashley vient de nous proposer de venir à sa fête se soir, tu viens, toi aussi? » Demanda-t-elle, enthousiaste.

« Euh… Ouais, je pense que je vais venir. Mais, je sais pas trop quoi mettre… »

Caroline haussa les sourcils, esquissa un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle regarda successivement ses deux meilleures amies et Bonnie posa les yeux sur la brune.

« Elena, tu n'aurais jamais du dire ça. ».

* * *

« Tadaaa! » S'exclama la blonde.

Elena se retourna enfin face au miroir de la chambre de la blonde et fixa son reflet. Caroline s'était totalement occupée d'elle. Coiffure, maquillage, tenue, jusqu'aux ongles, made-in Blondie. La brune était plutôt satisfaite du résultat et elle sourit à la vue du long travail de sa meilleure amie. Son maquillage était sombre et cendré, ses mèches de devant étaient attachés en une coque au dessus de son crâne. Elle portait un débardeur bleu Navy ainsi qu'un jean slim noir moulant.

« Oh! J'allais oublier! » Elle alla fouiller dans son sac et en sortit une paire d'escarpins noirs à talons hauts. « Le meilleur pour la fin. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire surexcité.

La brune les enfila et se leva pour faire face à sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière la contempla de bas en haut et poussa un cri d'excitation.

« Tu es parfaite! Presque plus que moi! » Ironisa-t-elle.

« T'es canon! » Lança Bonnie.

La brune tourna sur elle même et mima des poses de mannequins avant de rigoler aux éclats.

« Alors, on y va, à cette fête, ou bien? » S'exclama Caroline.

« Volontiers. » Ironisa Bonnie.

Ainsi, elles sortirent de la maison et grimpèrent dans la voiture de Caroline. Les trois jeune femmes ne mirent pas très longtemps à arriver devant la maison à l'adresse que leur amie leur avait indiqué par texto.

Il y avait déjà du monde. _Beaucoup de monde_. Ca s'annonçait d'être une fête mouvementée.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 16! **

**Je sais, il manque cruuuueeellement de Delena mais il faut bien qu'il se passe d'autre choses mais je vous promets que ça viendra et les scènes DE seront épiques. **

**J'éspere qu'il vous a tout de même plu et je vous demande vos avis!**

**Laissez moi un review, **

**Bisous à toutes!**


	20. Save The World

**Chapitre 17 les enfants! Déjà! Parfois je me dis que j'en suis quand même arrivée vachement loin! Et c'est pas pret d'être terminé! Donc voilà pour le chapitre 17!**

**Musiques d'inspiration pour ce chapitre:**

_Save the Wolrd _**- Swedish House Mafia**

_Dreaming_** - Smallpools**

_Your Body_** - Christina Aguilera**

**Bonne lecture! :***

* * *

PDV Elena Gilbert

Il y avait déjà du monde. En fait, rectification. Il y avait _énormément_ de monde. Ashley était une des filles les plus populaires du lycée. Et je crois bien que tous les lycéens étaient présents ce soir. Je reconnut beaucoup de mes amis, qui étaient éparpillés partout dans le grand salon. Un brouhaha résonnait dans la pièce, couvert par la forte musique,je crois que c'était la chanson « _Save the World _» de Swedish House Mafia. Je regardai autour de moi; Tout le monde dansait, buvait, rigolait, s'amusait. Tout le monde était de bonne humeur. Je souris, excitée à l'idée de l'excellente soirée que j'allais passer.

Au milieu de la pièce régnait un gigantesque bar ou étaient disposés toutes sortes d'alcools. Quelques filles étaient debout sur le bar et balançaient leur hanches au rythme de la musique. J'observais un peu tout le monde, lorsque je vis arriver Ashley.

« Hey, Elena! Tu es venue! » Me lança-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres, s'avançant pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Oui, finalement. » Répondit la brune, lui rendant son sourire et son embrassade.

« Amuse-toi bien, alors! » Me sourit la brune en brisant notre embrassade avant de s'éloigner, accueillir d'autres nouveaux arrivants.

Je prit une grande inspiration et expirait profondément, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette soirée promettait d'être distrayante. J'aperçus au loin Bonnie et Caroline qui étaient déjà en train de danser aux côtés d'April et de Matt. Je les rejoignit vite, peinant à passer à travers la masse de monde incroyable qui se trouvait dans l'immense maison.

« Bon, moi je prendrais bien un truc à boire, je vous ramène quelque chose? » Demanda Caroline.

« Un shot de tequila pour moi! » Lui répondit-je presque aussitôt.

« Ouais, moi aussi s'il te plaît! » Lança Bonnie.

« La même pour moi! » S'exclama Matt

Caroline nous sourit et s'avança vers le bar. Quant à moi, je restai aux côtés de Matt, Bonnie et April. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, comme avant. Je m'amusais, vraiment. J'étais heureuse. Il ne me fallait rien de plus. Enfin…

Je tournai légèrement ma tête vers la droite, puis la gauche, _le_ cherchant du regard. Je scrutait la pièce remplie de monde, détaillant chaque personne, ayant l'espoir de l'apercevoir mais Caroline revint avec les verres en mains avant que je ne pusse le trouver. Elle nous les donna un par un et prit la parole.

« À…Notre si longue amitié, qui j'espère ne se finira pas de si tôt! » S'exclama-t-elle un large sourire sur son visage.

« À notre amitié! » Répétâmes en choeur, levant nos verres.

Je portai ensuite le verre à ma bouche et en but le contenu jusqu'a la dernière goutte en un instant. Puis Caroline m'en resservit un autre, puis un autre, et encore un autre…

.

PDV Extérieur

Les trois meilleures amies commencèrent à se déhancher au rythme de la musique, tout en remplissant leur verre toutes les minutes. Elles ne tardèrent pas à êtres étourdies par les effets de l'alcool et en rigolèrent encore plus. Elles criaient, rigolaient, s'amusaient entre elles, comme trois hystériques sorties d'un asile. Elles voyaient trouble, leur tête tournait, mais elles s'en fichaient. Elles s'amusaient, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'elles participaient à une fête comme celle-ci! Elles décidèrent de se faufiler entre la foule puis elles montèrent sur le bar, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes aux alentours. Elles dansaient comme des folles, une bouteille d'alcool à la main.

« Enlevez le haut! » Cria l'un des garçons de la foule.

Elena rigola et déboutonna son gilet, mimant un strip-tease sexy, sous les regards de tous les garçons qui avaient désormais tous les yeux posés sur elle. Caroline et Bonnie se marraient à côté d'elle buvant une ultime gorgée de vodka.

.

« Oh, une fête de toxicos, génial. »

Damon était entouré d'adolescents qui buvaient, fumaient et rigolaient. Il interpella une jeune femme blonde qui avait une bouteille de gin dans la main, le luit saisit et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« C'est à moi maintenant. » Lui dit-il, l'hypnotisant.

La jeune femme lâcha la bouteille et s'en alla. Le vampire en prit une grosse gorgée et continua d'avancer parmi la foule qui l'entourait. Damon s'ennuyait, seul au manoir, Elena n'était pas chez elle, le Grill était fermé pour travaux alors il était parti s'incruster à une fête, au hasard. Il se trouvait à l'extérieur, pour l'instant. Il venait d'arriver et même dans le jardin, il y avait énormément de monde. Il pouvait entendre la musique venant de l'intérieur accompagné par des gloussements de fille, surement saouls. Damon pensait passer, s'amuser quelque peu, puis rentrer. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'il était à la même fête qu'Elena.

Mais il ne tarda pas s'avancer dans la maison, et entrer dans le gigantesque salon. Il prit une gorgée de sa bouteille, observant chaque individu de la pièce. Mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent subitement et il cracha le contenu de sa bouche lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la jeune femme qui se déhanchait sur le bar.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il fronça les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux, comme pour voir que ce n'était pas qu'une hallucination, mais non. C'était bien Elena, sa Elena, en train de se déhancher devant une trentaine de garçons qui la détaillaient, plus qu'intéressés. Damon serra les dents, voyant chacun des gars l'encourager à se déshabiller. Il crut halluciner. Elena qui était d'habitude plutôt réservée se donnait en spectacle devant une foule de gars en chaleur.

Damon hésita à s'avancer lorsqu'un des garçons monta sur le bar, rejoignant la brune. Damon serra sa mâchoire de plus belle. « _Oh non, pas lui, putain…_ » Pensa-t-il. Il l'avait vu à de très nombreuses reprises trainer avec Elena au lycée. C'était un nouveau, qui n'avait qu'elle comme amie. « _Pathétique._ » Pensa-t-il à nouveau. C'était à lui à qui il avait fait allusion, lors de sa discussion avec Caroline. Lorsqu'Elena était avec ce gars, elle souriait beaucoup et rigolait aussi.

Le garçon en question chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de la brune et elle rigola puis lui répondit. Elena rigola avec lui à de nombreuses reprises, elle semblait très bien s'entendre avec lui. « _Ignore Damon, Ignore. _» Pensa le vampire. Mais rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait pas ignorer la jalousie si intense qui le consumait intérieurement. Il ne pouvait rien faire face au spectacle plus que déplaisant qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Le jeune homme passa une main sous les genoux de la brune et l'autre derrière ses épaules, puis il la souleva et la porta. Il sauta du bar sans aucune difficulté et la reposa par terre. Damon, mettant une seconde sa jalousie de côté, afficha une expression confuse. Sois ce mec était abonné à la salle de sport, soit il était trop agile…pour un humain. Sauter d'un mètre cinquante avec quarante huit kilos dans les bras, c'était pas à la portée de tout le monde.

Mais cette pensée s'envola vite de son esprit lorsqu'il vit que ce fameux garçon déposa un long baiser sur la joue d'Elena, caressant ses cheveux. Le vampire prit une gorgée de sa boisson, le regard noir. Il aurait bien tout donné pour être à sa place, à ce moment précis. Bon dieu, ce qu'elle lui manquait.

_Non, t'as fait ton choix, tu assumes les conséquences, maintenant._

Lui chuchota une voix moralisatrice dans sa tête.

_Oh, mais tais toi._

_Si tu l'avais pas hypnotisée, ça aurais pu être toi à la place de lui. _

_J'ai dis la ferme._

Damon se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées lorsqu'Elena, qui cherchait ses meilleures amies du regard, déposa les yeux sur le vampire. Son sourire disparut, elle fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit la bouche. Damon mit quelques instants à réagir, s'étant trop vite noyé dans les yeux de la brune. « _Oh, elle me regarde… _» Pensa-t-il fasciné. « _Attends, elle me regarde, elle m'a vu?!_ _Merde!_ » Il se réfugia très vite derrière le mur de l'entrée. Il ferma fort les yeux, se rendant compte de son erreur. Elena l'avait vu.

En effet, Elena resta ainsi quelques instants, perturbée. C'était lui, elle en était sûre. C'était Damon, celui dont elle avait rêvé deux fois. Elle vit subitement des images défiler devant ses yeux.

. . .

« _Je suis désolé pour hier soir. J'ai eu un… incident avec quelqu'un et… Tu avais raison, j'étais bouleversé. Je ne m'étais jamais forcé sur quelqu'un comme je l'ai fait avec toi et je regrette vraiment. J'étais énervé et saoul, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais et… » _

_Il me caressa tendrement la joue et replaça une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. _

_« Si il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour me racheter… »_

_« Alors je le ferai._ » _Termina-t-il._

_Il me caressait lentement la joue, et inconsciemment, je me rapprochai de plus en plus de lui et de son visage. Mes yeux naviguaient entre ses magnifiques yeux bleus et ses lèvres si tentantes. C'est dingue, ce qu'il m'attirait. Je ne savais même pas comment j'arrivait à lui résister, et sur le moment, j'avais une envie folle de l'embrasser. De dévorer ses lèvres, y gouter, juste une fois. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres, lui aussi avait les yeux rivés sur les miennes. « Pourquoi résister? » Pensais-je. Je m'avançai alors encore plus de son visage si c'était possible, je fermai mes yeux, attendant le moment où nos lèvres si désireuses rentreraient en contact…_

_« _Elena? _» M'interpella une voix._

_Mais… je connaissais cette voix!_

_« _Eh, oh, Elena?_ » _Persista-t-il, car oui, c'était une voix masculine.

.

Elena bougea enfin les yeux qui depuis tout ce temps étaient fixés dans le vide et les posa sur la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

_« _Alors, tu veux venir fumer ou pas? » Lui demanda Lucas, amusé de son inattention.

« Euh, non, merci… » Répondit elle simplement, déstabilisée.

« D'accord, on se retrouve plus tard alors! »

Puis il se dirigea vers la terrasse.

Elena cligna des yeux, toujours perturbée. Alors, même éveillée, elle allait avoir des visions? La jeune femme resta ainsi, debout, droite comme un piquet, à se poser un million de questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas la réponse. Elle reposa ensuite ses yeux à l'endroit ou elle l'avait aperçu. Elle était désormais sure qu'il avait bel et bien été là et que ce n'était en aucun cas son imagination. _Elle l'avait vu._

_._

Lucas posa son verre sur le muret, sortit une cigarette de son paquet, la coinça entre ses lèvres et l'alluma à l'aide de son briquet. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, à siroter le reste de son verre et à fumer sa dernière cigarette.

« Il fait frisquet, ce soir, hein? »

Le jeune homme se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec…Damon.

« Ouais, un peu trop même…» Répondit-il par politesse.

Puis il se retourna pour prendre une gorgée de son verre, pensant qu'il allait partir.

« Tu es nouveau c'est ça? » Continua le vampire.

Le jeune homme hésita quelques instants avant de répondre, trouvant ça un peu bizarre qu'un inconnu vienne lui taper la discute.

« Je viens d'arriver ouais. » Répondit-il sèchement

« Oh, quel impoli je suis, je ne me suis pas présenté, Damon Salvatore. » Dit il en lui tendant la main, exagérant ses manières.

Le jeune homme écarquilla légèrement les yeux, puis dessina un expression confuse sur son visage. Il entrouvrit la bouche, avant de tendre sa main en retour pour lui serrer.

« Lucas…Mardley… » Répondit-il encore confus avant de lui lâcher la main.

Un lourd et embarrassant silence régnait entre les deux hommes mais Damon ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire.

« T'es plutôt costaud pour ton âge, non? » Sa question ressemblait plus à une affirmation.

« Pourquoi, parce que t'as quarante ans, toi, peut être? » Rigola-t-il.

Damon fit semblant de rire légèrement à son tour puis lui adressa le plus faux sourire qu'il eut trouvé et serra sa mâchoire; il décida d'être un peu plus direct.

« Bon, je vais en venir droit au but, tu vois, la brunette, avec qui t'as dansé? »

« Elena, ouais, quoi? C'est ta copine? » Ironisa-t-il, chercheur.

Damon fit une nouvelle fois semblant de rire avant de faire disparaître son faux sourire en une fraction de seconde.

« Si tu tiens à ta tête, tu ferais mieux de rester loin d'elle. Elle a pas besoin de toi, alors tu ne la touche pas, compris? » Cracha Damon, agressif et protecteur.

« Hey, calme toi mec, j'avais pas l'intention de faire quoi que ça soit, je te la laisse si tu veux, elle est à toi. » Lui répondit Lucas, ne prenant en aucun cas ses menaces au sérieux.

« Elle, elle a un prénom, et elle n'est pas un objet que tu ''laisse'' à quelqu'un, aussi. Donc je me répète, dans tous les cas, si tu veux pas avoir d'ennuis, tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner d'elle. » Lui lança-t-il encore une fois, un peu plus en colère à chacun de ses mots.

Lucas resta muet, il se contenta d'acquiescer et de se reculer, ayant remarqué que le brun s'était dangereusement approché de lui.

Damon lui adressa un dernier regard menaçant puis rentra à l'intérieur.

Quand à Lucas, il quitta son air d'adolescent innocent et ne put s'empêcher de dessiner un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

« Damon Salvatore, hm? » Murmura-t-il à lui même.

Il attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro.

.

PDV Elena Gilbert.

Cela devait faire maintenant plusieurs heures que je dansais sans relâche accompagnée de mes deux meilleures amies. J'avais décidé d'ignorer ces visions que j'avais puisque, de toute façons, je n'aurai jamais les réponses à mes questions et je ne pourrais jamais savoir qui il est vraiment. Et je devais l'accepter, vivre avec. Alors je m'amusais, encore et encore. Peut être un peu trop, car je fis vite prise par des bouffées de chaleur intenses, sûrement en raison de l'alcool qui commençait à s'évacuer de mon sang. Je décidai donc d'aller prendre un peu d'air frais et me dirigeai vers la terrasse.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir lorsque j'aperçut Lucas dos à moi, mais je pouvais voir son visage de profil et entendre sa voix. Je m'arrêtai alors dans mes actions, ne voulant pas me déranger, mais quelque chose m'interpella. Il venait de prononcer mon prénom. Je décidai donc de me cacher derrière le mur juste avant la véranda, pour pouvoir écouter la conversation qui apparemment, portait sur moi.

« Oui, pour l'instant j'y arrive plutôt bien. »

…

« Oui elle semble m'apprécier, ouais »

…

« Non, pas encore, je vais essayer avant la fin de la soirée. »

Attends, quoi? Essayer quoi…? Sa voix semblait différente, il semblait plus assuré, plus mature, plus grave et plus… inquiétant.

« Bon écoute, si je t'appelle y'a bien une raison, je viens de faire un rencontre… gênante pour notre plan. »

…

« C'est Damon. Damon Salvatore, le frère de Stefan. Il m'a menacé, il m'a interdit de m'approcher d'elle » Rigola-t-il

Lorsque j'entendit ce nom, de nouvelles images me vinrent en tête, de plus en plus limpides, de plus en plus claires…

_« Elena regarde moi, c'est moi, Damon! » _

_J'arrêtai aussitôt de me débattre et j'ouvrit les yeux puis les posai sur la personne qui se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres de moi, et je crus halluciner. C'était réel? Ou bien c'était un rêve? J'étais morte, et c'était le paradis, c'est ça? _

_Je restai ainsi, les yeux rivés sur lui, scrutant chacun des détails de son visage comme si il s'agissait d'un miracle. J'entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais ne trouvai aucun mot. Aucun mot n'existait pour décrire ce que je ressentais, là, maintenant. Je me contentai de me jeter dans ses bras, étant la seule chose qui me fallait pour m'assurer que c'était bel et bien vrai, qu'il était bien là, devant moi, vivant. Un raz de marrée de soulagement me frappa. Je le serais si fort, comme si je n'allais jamais le lâcher. _

_« Tu es là… J'ai eu tellement peur, Damon… tu es là… » Répétais-je sans cesse. _

_Des larmes chaudes coulèrent en trombes sur mes joues mais cette fois ce furent des larmes de joie, de soulagement, de bonheur. Jamais auparavant je n'avais ressenti un tel soulagement. Je pensais ne plus jamais le revoir, passer ma vie sans lui et men vouloir pour toujours de ne pas avoir profité un peu plus de chaque seconde avec lui, mais il était là, vivant et en bonne santé. C'était tout ce qui comptait. _

_« Je suis là. » Répéta-t-il « Tout ira bien, maintenant. » Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille, tendrement. Je n'avait que besoin de ça, de lui, de ses bras. Rien, non rien au monde n'était tel que la sensation de le sentir à mes côtés, son corps contre le mien. Il déposa un doux baiser dans mes cheveux, tout en gardant notre étreinte passionnée, éternelle. _

« Je ne sais pas quel lien elle a avec lui, mais je pense qu'il va être un grand obstacle à notre plan. »

…

La voix de Lucas me sortit de ma vision et je sursautai, revenant à la réalité. Cette vision avait été tellement intense, c'est comme si je l'avais vraiment vécu. Comme si il était vraiment là, dans mes bras.

Mais Lucas, de quoi il parlait? Et à qui? Et c'était quoi, ce…_plan?_

« J'essaye, Klaus! Mais si on veut la kidnapper, il faudra que personne ne se mette dans notre passage, et avec lui, c'est pas gagné, c'est un Salvatore, je te rappelle! »

…

Qu…Quoi? Klaus? Kidnapper? Moi? Je… Je me figeai suite aux paroles que je venait d'entendre. Alors c'était ça. Lucas n'était autre qu'un sbire de Klaus, qui voulait ma peau, pour annuler je-ne-sais quelle malédiction… Il m'avait utilisée depuis le début…Tout prenait un sens à présent… Enfin, presque. Mes visions n'avaient toujours aucune explication. J'étais sous le choc, une larme solitaire coula lentement sur ma joue.

« Ouais, je le ferais. Si elle me rejette, je fais quoi? »

…

« Euh…Y'a pas une autre solution…? »

…

« Bon…Ben, Ok je ferais en sorte qu'elle accepte, alors. »

Puis il raccrocha. Je paniquai légèrement, cherchant quelque part où aller, quelque chose à imiter ou à dire. Je fis mine d'arriver en direction de la véranda en regardant mon téléphone et de croiser Lucas par hasard. Je lui rentrai dedans pour faire un peu plus réaliste.

« Oh, excuse-moi, je… » Je relevais la tête. « Oh! Lucas! » Souris-je, jouant très bien la comédie.

« Hey, je croyais que tu étais encore dedans, j'allais te rejoindre, justement… Il faudrait…Que je te parle. » Il avait reprit sa voix d'adolescent innocent. Je n'étais pas la seule à jouer la comédie, dans cette histoire.

« Oh, euh, oui, je t'écoute » Je mimai une expression confuse.

Il hésita quelques instants, imitant un garçon quelque peu timide, puis il se lança.

« Ecoute, Elena, je te trouve super gentille, tu es une fille bien, drôle et en plus de ça, super jolie… sexy, je dirais même, et je… » Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi et commença à regarder mes lèvres.

Oh, c'était ça, son plan, alors. Me mener en bateau jusqu'au bout puis me tuer derrière. Bah putain, heureusement que j'ai entendu sa conversation, sinon je suis certaine que je serais tombée dans le panneau.

Il se rapprocha de plus en plus, jusqu'a ce qu'il touche pratiquement mes lèvres, mais, au dernier moment, je me reculai et fit mine d'être déstabilisée, alors qu'en réalité, ma main me démangeai; j'avais une folle envie de le gifler.

« Je…je peux pas… » Murmurai-je, toujours en jouant la comédie. « Désolée, Lucas, mais… je peux pas. »

Puis je me reculai de lui et tourna sur mes talons, rentrant dans la maison, un léger sourire triomphant sur mes lèvres; j'étais plutôt satisfaite de moi même, sur ce coup. Un million de choses me trottaient en tête, en ce moment même. Mes visions, Lucas et ce qu'il allait faire vu que je l'avais rejeté, Klaus, le plan…Mais plus que tout, je devais parler à Caroline et Bonnie. Je devais leur parler de ce que je voyais depuis maintenant deux jours, non-stop.

Je le retrouvai en train de rigoler avec d'autres filles, assise à une table, un bouteille encore à la main. Etant, pour ma part, de nouveau sobre, je leur arrachai les bouteilles des mains, les donnai à quelqu'un au hasard et prit les deux filles par les bras.

« Mais! » S'exclama Caroline.

Je les emmenai dans une pièce au calme, au fond d'un couloir. Je m'assurai que la porte soit bien fermée et le fit asseoir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Elena? » Me demanda Bonnie, qui, contrairement à Caroline, semblait un peu moins saoul que tout à l'heure.

« Je dois vous dire quelque chose. »

« T'es enceinte!? » S'exclama Caroline.

« La ferme! » Lançâmes Bonnie et moi, en choeur.

Bonnie me regardait attentivement, attendant ce que j'avais de si important à lui dire.

« Je n'arrête pas d'avoir des visions. » Je marquai une pause, prenant ma respiration puis les regardai dans les yeux, l'expression grave.

« _Des visions de Damon. _»

.


	21. I Know What You Are

**Bonjour à toutes! Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de grave! Je voulais juste tout simplement vous remercier, chacune de vous qui lisez ceci et qui lisent ma fiction, certaines depuis le début! Merci mille fois, vraiment. Vous êtes celles, avec tous vos commentaires qui m'encouragez à continuer d'écrire et je pourrais jamais vous remercier assez je pense. Chacun de vos messages, même si c'en est un parmi d'autres, me donne le sourire aux lèvres et me refait ma journée. Alors merci, merci beaucoup!**

**Hors Fiction:**

**Hey vous savez quoi, j'ai attrapé un infection suite à mon opération des dents de sagesse! Super! Je croyais que c'était complètement cicatrisé dégonflé… et pis Lundi ça recommence à me faire mal! Résultat je suis de nouveau sous anti-bio, pour 10 jours, 2 pilule à TOUS les repas… J'ai l'impression que j'en finirai jamais, ça me soule tellement…**

**Eh, en ce moment, je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, mais j'arrête pas d'avoir des… Pressentiments, des visions floues… Sur des accidents! Des accidents de voiture, souvent… Mais je sais pas, c'est super étrange, comme si c'était un rêve prémonitoire, c'est horrible! J'ai l'impression que tout ce que je… « vois » va m'arriver et du coup à chaque fois que je prend la voiture je suis oppressée et inquiète! C'est super perturbant, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai ça, vraiment… :o**

**Bref! Tout ça c'était ma petite vie pas très passionnante, je suis sure que vous n'attendez qu'une seule chose: la suite! Eh bien la voilà, les loulous, cette suite! en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**Musiques d'inspiration pour ce chapitre: **

_I Know What You Are_ -** Carter Burwell**

_Time_ -** Hans Zimmer**

**Bonne lecture! :***

* * *

« Tu… tu quoi? » Questionna Bonnie, en même temps confuse et légèrement inquiète.

« Pendant mon sommeil, je fais des rêves de lui. De lui et de moi, en fait. Des discussions, des regards, des rapprochements… » Expliqua Elena d'une traite. « Je me souviens très bien de ces rêves. Je me souviens de chaque émotion, chaque sensation, chaque frisson…Mais ça ne ressemble pas à des rêves comme les autres. Ca parait trop réel, trop… vrai…» Continua-t-elle. « Prenez-moi pour une folle, mais je pense que…ce sont des souvenirs. Des souvenirs oubliés. »

Elena remarqua le regard inquiet de ses deux meilleures amies, comme si elles leur cachaient quelque chose. Bonnie et Caroline s'échangèrent un regard complice et inquiet, qui signifiait sûrement « _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on lui dit? _». La brune fronça les sourcils.

« Ou… Vous ne prenez pas tant que ça pour une folle, tout compte fait… » Rectifia-t-elle, l'expression grave, la bouche entrouverte.

Caroline soupira et afficha une expression désolée. Malgré l'afflux d'alcool qui coulait dans son sang, elle pouvait se rendre compte de la situation.

« Elena- »

« Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez? » Coupa la brune.

Bonnie soupira à son tour, ayant du mal à chercher une issue de secours, jetant des regards de détresse à sa meilleure amie blonde. Celle-ci avait également des difficultés à trouver un mensonge valable.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez…? » Répéta-t-elle en articulant chaque mot, son ton devenant légèrement colérique.

Bonnie baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire à ce moment. Elle réfléchit durant plusieurs instants et releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans les yeux de la brune.

« Il… Il t'as hypnotisé, Elena… » Avoua Bonnie. « Il t'a hypnotisé pour que tu l'oublies. »

Les traits de la brune s'adoucirent, elle entrouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que- »

« Il nous a fait promettre de garder le secret, on a dû te mentir toute la semaine… mais c'était pour ton bien, Elena, on…- »

« Pour mon bien!? » Répéta la brune, ahurie. « Pourquoi, pare que c'est un tueur en série, c'est ça?! Ou bien parce qu'il ne voulait plus de moi?! »

« Elena, clame toi… » Souffla Bonnie. « De quoi…tu te souviens, exactement? »

Elena inspira profondément et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce. Elle ancra son regard au sol, et commença son récit.

« Dans mon premier rêve, lui et moi nous étions dans l'entrée du manoir de Stefan, c'était la première fois qu'on se rencontrait. C'était pour moi un inconnu mais il… il avait quelque chose. Il était… attirant. » Sans s'en rendre compte, elle souriait. Le

regard perdu dans le vide, se remémorant cette rencontre irréelle, ou presque.

« Ensuite, c'était…dans ma cuisine. Nous parlions de Katherine et de sa mort, et je lui ai dit que j'étais désolée, parce que… il l'avait perdue lui aussi. Je pouvais sentir son désespoir dans son regard et à quel point il était…perdu et désemparé. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras, mais… Il avait disparu. Dans chacune de mes visions, il disparaissait sans laisser de trace, comme s'il mourait. Et je ne pouvait rien y faire, mais je… » Elena se rendit compte qu'une larme solitaire coulait sur sa joue.

Elle l'essuya et fronça les sourcils, puis continua.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout, à chaque fois que quelqu'un fait allusion à lui, j'ai de nouveaux des visions… Je… Je vois d'autres souvenirs défiler devant mes yeux. Et à chaque fois, je sens ce lien si fort qui nous unit, cette relation étrange et toxique, et cette attirance incomparable que j'éprouve pour lui…À chaque fois, je… Je me sens si… Vulnérable… À chaque fois je me demande s'il est vivant ou si je suis condamnée à le voir dans mes rêves pour toute ma vie… » Une larme coula de plus belle sur sa joue.

Elle releva enfin les yeux, qui étaient eux, remplis de larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Pourquoi je pleure? » Sanglota-t-elle. « Pourquoi j'ai ces visions, Bonnie, pourquoi? »

Bonnie, qui affichait toujours une expression désolée, plissages yeux et réfléchit quelques instants. Elle hocha la tête et murmura:

« C'est ce que je compte découvrir. »

.

«_ Putain, elles sont où?_ » Pensa Damon.

Le vampire était toujours à la fête, se faufilant entre les gens pour essayer de trouver Caroline et Bonnie. Il devait leur demander de faire attention à Lucas. enfin, surtout de protéger Elena de lui. Non seulement c'était un gosse insolent et immature, mais il semblait louche. Sa force était bien trop grande pour être humaine, alors il devait en savoir plus sur lui avant de le confronter.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Non seulement il savait que Lucas était louche mais il sentait que ça allait mal se terminer. Il avait peur pour Elena, puisque, au final, tout ça était sa faute. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait, et plus que tout, ça lui manquait. Tout lui manquait. Au fond de lui même il espérait qu'Elena retrouvait ses souvenirs un jour mais il le cachait, se persuadant que c'était pour son bien et pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

Damon rechercha dans toutes les pièces de la maison, mais impossible de les trouver.

« _Bon sang, ou est-ce qu'elle sont passées, merde!_ »

Il prit une gorgée de sa bouteille et refit le tour du salon, personne. Il sortit dans le jardin, toujours personne. Le jardin était vide, tout le monde était rentré en raison du froid qui commençait à s'installer. Le brun s'apprêta à faire demi tour lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un, peut être? »

.

« Ce grimoire appartenait à mon arrière grand mère, je pense que je pourrais trouver quelque chose dedans. » Déclara Bonnie.

Les trois filles étaient rentrées en voiture, dans l'urgence de trouver des réponses aux millions de questions qui leur hantaient l'esprit. Elles se trouvaient dans le salon de la sorcière, autour de la table, une dizaine de documents et de livres anciens éparpillées dessus.

Caroline n'était pas très attentive, elle fixait lourdement Elena, puisqu'une question lui trottait en tête depuis la révélation de sa meilleure amie. Elena le remarqua et fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes, comme ça? » Interrogea-t-elle.

« Euh, je… Je me demandais juste, dans aucun de tes visions tu te souviens de…l'avoir embrassé…? »

La brune fronça les sourcils. C'est vrai que dans ses visions, elle et lui étaient très porches mais jamais il ne s'étaient embrassés concrètement. Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non, pas à ma connaissance… » Souffla-t-elle.

Caroline hocha la tête, prenant note de sa réponse. Elena fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux.

« Mais, pourquoi, je devrais…? » Questionna-t-elle, confuse.

« Oh, euh… Non, je sais pas, je demandais ça… comme ça… » Répondit la blonde avec un sourire timide. « Mais… Si tu on trouve un moyen… de te redonner tes souvenirs plus vite, tu… accepterais? »

La brune plongea son regard dans le vide une nouvelle fois, se perdant dans ses pensées profondes. Sa meilleure amie venait de lui poser une colle. C'est vrai qu'elle était perturbée et intriguée par ce personnage qu'elle semblait connaitre par ceux mais qui n'était au final pour elle qu'un inconnu… Elle semblait l'apprécier, beaucoup. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la hantait, qu'il l'obsédait. Elle voulait vraiment savoir si tout cela était bien réel ou si cette relation spécifique entre eux deux n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Qui sait? Peut être qu'il avait déjà une petite amie. Peut être qu'il l'avait hypnotisée pour se débarrasser d'elle… Dans ce cas, elle ne voulait pas retrouver ses souvenirs pour ensuite avoir le coeur brisé. Dans ses visions, elle sentait qu'elle tenait à lui. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Mais était-ce réciproque? Est-ce que ce Damon tenait à elle? Elle n'en savait rien, puisque tout ses souvenirs s'étaient volatilisés. Elle aurait bien aimé les retrouver, savoir si au final, il n'étais que de simples amis, ennemis, ou bien…

« J'ai trouvé! » S'exclama Bonnie.

La brune sursauta. Elle s'était complètement noyée dans ses interrogations et avait totalement oublié le véritable but de cette recherche. Trouver une explication. Et une solution. La sorcière avait son doigt sur une page du grimoire et lisait dans sa tête les lignes de latin.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit…? » Demanda Elena.

« _L'hypnose, ou la compulsion cérébrale, est une pratique accessible aux vampires et aux hybrides. Elle n'est efficace que sur un humain, sauf dans le cas des vampires originels. Toutes autres créatures surnaturelles, comme les sorcières, les loups, les voyageurs ou les chasseurs sont insensibles à cette pratique._ » Lit la sorcière à voix haute.

« Ca ne résout pas notre problème… » Souffla Caroline

« Attends, c'est pas fini. Ils disent aussi, que _l'hypnose ne peut être entièrement efficace que sur un humain ordinaire, en revanche, elle peut être défectueuse ou à moitié efficace sur une entité doublée, comme les lignées de doubles_. »

La brune arrêta sa lecture et releva la tête. Les trois filles étaient bouche bées, assemblant toutes les informations dans leur tête. Bonnie fronça les sourcils.

« Elena, tu est un double Petrova, n'est-ce pas…? »

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, trop abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Evidemment, Elena n'était pas totalement humaine. C'était une des doubles de la grande lignée des Petrova.

La sorcière poursuivit sa lecture.

« _Dans ce cas, les souvenirs ne sont pas effacés mais conservées dans l'âme de l'entité concernée. Il réapparaissent sous forme d'images, de flash, à chaque mention du sujet effacé. »_

_« _Mais, ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu avait aussi des visions dans tes rêves…? _» _Ajouta Caroline.

La sorcière rechercha dans la page, glissant son doigt sur les lignes s'arrêta sur l'une d'elles puis reprit la parole.

« _L'hypnose peut aussi être perturbée par l'apparition de souvenirs effacés pendant le sommeil, sous forme de visions rêvées. L'entité les interprétera et comparera ces visions à des rêves comme les autres, alors qu'il s'agit en fait de fragments de mémoire. C'est le cas notamment lorsque l'hypnotiseur avait un lien fort et très puissant avec l'hypnotisé. Ce lien peut être de haine ou bien d'amour passionnel. Cela s'explique par l'intensité démesurée du lien qui unissait les deux entités, donc impossible à effacer. » _Lit la brune à haute voix. «_Généralement, lorsque le lien était de haine, l'hypnotisé perçoit ses visions comme des cauchemars et des phobies et en sera effrayé. _» Termina-t-elle.

Elena était bouche bée. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle versait quelques larmes. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi, mais elle était bouleversée. Chacune des informations qu'elle recevait s'assemblait dans sa tête et tout semblait devenir de plus en plus clair. Cependant, une parti de ses souvenirs restaient enfouie dans son esprit. son coeur battait la chamade et sa respiration était irrégulière, elle avait des bouffées de chaleurs. Elle paniquait. Elle comprenait ce qui ce passait au fur et à mesure que chaque seconde passait. Elle se concentra, encore et encore, puis soudain, elle se vida l'esprit. Plus de questions, plus de préoccupations. Il n'y restait qu'une seule chose, une seule volonté. Une seule petite phrase…

« Je veux retrouver mes souvenirs. »

.

Damon se retourna et fit face à… Lucas. « _Oh, putain…_ » pensa-t-il, agacé. Il roula ses yeux et soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore? » Lança-t-il

« Oh, rien, pas besoin d'être agressif, mec. Je veux juste faire la conversation, tu vois. » Répondit le jeune homme.

« Ah, vraiment? Bien. » Il s'avança et s'adossa sur un mur. « Je t'écoute. J'espère que c'est intéressant, j'ai d'autre chats à fouetter. » Ajouta-t-il avec un faux sourire.

Lucas souffla du nez et sourit faussement. Il prit la parole.

« Je cherche pas la baston, t'inquiète. Je tiens à m'excuser, pour tout à l'heure. En fait, je comprends que tu tiennes à Elena, c'est vrai, c'est une fille bien, elle est gentille, drôle et belle, attir- »

« J'ai pas besoin des détails. » Lança Damon.

« Oui, désolé. Bref, je sais pas qui tu es exactement par rapport à elle, mais, désolé. Je sais, c'est vrai, tu as raison! J'aurais pas du la laisser faire, mais elle… Elle semblait triste et désemparée, alors je ne l'ai pas rejetée… » Continua Lucas.

« Tu n'aurais pas du la laisser faire quoi? » Demanda Damon en plissant les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, appréhendant sa réponse.

« M'embrasser. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle était triste, et je te jure que je ne voulais pas, mais, elle était seule et sans défense alors… » Lança-t-il en approfondissant son mensonge.

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un poignard dans le coeur de Damon. Alors Elena l'avait embrassé? Lui? Le brun sentit son estomac se tordre de douleur et son coeur se fissurer à multiples reprises. Ca lui faisait mal, très mal. Une petite voix dans son esprit lui disait:

_C'est ce que tu gagnes, à choisir la solution la plus facile, Damon. Tu lui a fait oublier ses sentiments pour toi, alors elle est allée voir ailleurs, c'est normal, tu l'as cherché. Il fallait s'y attendre._

Une vague de colère, de peine et de tristesse l'emporta simultanément. Cette petite voix au fond de son esprit avait raison. C'était prévisible. Sur le moment, un énorme regret s'empara de lui et il se sentit si stupide de lui avoir effacé ses souvenirs, que ça le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Lucas continua à s'excuser faussement.

« Damon, je suis désolé. J'aurais du- »

« Juste, la ferme. »

Lucas afficha un sourire en coin insolent sur ses lèvres. Il baissa les yeux et s'empêcha désespérément de rire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle?! » Cracha Damon.

Lucas releva les yeux et tenta de se calmer, puis il prit la parole.

« Ce qui est drôle c'est… que tu penses que tu puisse avoir la moindre chance avec elle, alors que tu est… un monstre. » Lança le jeune homme.

Damon fronça les sourcils et afficha une expression confuse. Lucas prit un air sérieux, sans pour autant quitter son sourire en coin machiavélique.

« Je sais ce que tu es, Damon. »

.

« _Asvazat otto itanis memoiras, asvazat, otto itanis memoiras…_ » Invoqua la sorcière.

Sur la table étaient posés des bougies, toutes allumées le grimoire ainsi qu'un bol, rempli d'eau et de veine de vénus. Le sort que Bonnie effectuait devait pouvoir donner un pouvoir de rappel au liquide. Ainsi, Elena pourrait la boire et retrouver ses souvenirs.

Subitement, toutes les bougies s'éteignirent simultanément et un feu s'alluma dans le récipient, avant de s'éteindre quelques secondes plus tard.

« J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais je pense que le mélange ne sera qu'a moitié efficace, puisque la quantité de veine de Vénus n'est pas assez suffisante… c'est tout ce que j'avais pu trouver, j'espère que ça fera l'affaire… » Expliqua Bonnie en saisissant le bol entre ses mains, le tendant à sa meilleure amie.

Elena acquiesça et attrapa le bol, avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Elle hésita quelques instants, puis le pencha et en but tout le contenu. Elle grimaça de dégout, la veine de Vénus n'était pas l'herbe la plus appétissante.

Elle reposa le bol sur la table et ferma les yeux. D'autres images lui vinrent en tête, l'une après l'autre.

« _Guéris-moi._ » _Murmurai-je_.

_Il aborda un air surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et surtout pas aussi soudainement. _

_« Tu es sûre de toi? » Répondit-t-il juste au dessus d'un murmure, haussant légèrement les sourcils._

_J'hochai la tête._

_Il m'adressa un faible sourire et se leva, retira son t-shirt et son jean afin de se retrouver en caleçon et enjamba a paroi de la baignoire. Il s'assit derrière moi et porta son poignet a ma bouche. Il y planta ses crocs et me tendit son bras, et je ne tardai pas à le saisir et à l'approcher de ma bouche. J'inspirai profondément et posa délicatement mes lèvres sur sa fine peau entaillée ce qui le fit frissonner. Au fur et à mesure qu'e j'avalais son sang, je fermai les yeux et resserrai mon emprise sur son poignet, en voulant toujours plus. Je sentais le liquide couler dans mes veines, une sensation que je n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. J'adorais cette sensation. C'est comme si on me liait à lui, comme si rien ne pouvait nous séparer._

_Je me détendit et me laissai pencher en arrière, m'adossant sur le torse nu de mon guérisseur. Lui aussi avait ses yeux clos, il déposait des baisers dans mes cheveux tout en caressant légèrement mes épaules de sa main libre. Mes blessures se refermèrent et petit à petit, la douleur s'atténua. Je me sentit régénérée, totalement en forme et toutes mes douleurs s'étaient évaporées. Cette sensation de bien être, je ne l'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps._

_Je sentit la dernière goutte du liquide chaud se répandre dans mon organisme et le flux s'arrêta. Lorsque je décollai enfin mes lèvres du poignet du vampire, je tentai de contrôler ma respiration. Puis, j'ouvrit enfin les yeux et reprit mes esprits. Je me rendit compte que je m'était totalement avachie sur le torse de Damon alors je me relevai lentement, légèrement embarrassée._

_« Je vais te laisser de rhabiller. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille, ce qui eut le don de me faire frissonner. _

Les images s'accélérèrent et défilèrent à toute vitesse.

_« Tu pars? »_

_« Pas si tu veux que je reste » Répondit-il, ajustant le bas de son t-shirt._

_Il releva la tête et posa les yeux sur moi, puis il se figea subitement. Il me détailla de bas en haut, surement surpris puisque je ne portais qu'une simple serviette qui m'arrivait au milieu des cuisses. Je m'approchai lentement de lui, et plongeai mes yeux dans son regard azur, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre nous et je murmurai:_

_« Merci » _

_Nous restâmes quelques instants ainsi, chacun sentant la respiration de l'autre sur nos lèvres. Mes yeux allaient de ses yeux bleus à ses lèvres rosées._

_Je brûlait d'envie d'y goûter, pour au moins le remercier. Mais j'étais avec Stefan. Je ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Je me contentai donc de déposer une léger et long baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres._

_Lorsque je reculai mon visage, je replongeai mes yeux dans les siens et lui adressai un petit sourire._

_« Bonne nuit, Elena, repose toi. » Murmura-t-il._

_« Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Damon » Répondit-je, quelque peu timide._

_Et en un instant, il était sortit par la fenêtre._

Une nouvelle accélération se passa juste les yeux d'Elena et cette fois, ce n'était plus le même lieu, ni le même moment. Elle était complètement autre part.

_« Que puis-je pour toi, Elena? »_

_Damon était juste en face de moi, torse nu. Ses cheveux sombres comme le carbone étaient trempés et complètement décoiffés. Ses yeux, eux… Ses yeux étaient plus bleus que jamais. Brillants et clairs. Son regard était intense et séducteur, comme toujours. Je baissai le regard, ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de contempler son torse nu, lui aussi encore mouillé de la douche. Ses muscles ressortaient avec l'éclairage latéral. J'avais devant moi l'homme le plus séduisant que je n'avait jamais vu. Il était tout simplement parfait et aucun mot ne me venait à l'esprit pour le décrire. Il s'appuya sur son bras sur l'encadrement de la porte, attendant surement une réponse qui tardait à arriver._

_« Euh, je… J'étais… » Je cherchai mes mots. « Euh, j'ai vu que la porte de la chambre était ouverte alors… j'y suis entrée en pensant qu'il n'y avait personne, désolée je vais te laisser faire… Enfin, te laisser tranquille. » Balbutiai-je, ne sachant quoi dire, ni quoi faire, ni où regarder._

_« Comme tu voudras » Répondit-il de sa voix irrésistiblement craquante et séduisante. Il dessina sur ses lèvres un sourire en coin et me lança un regard aguicheur._

_Je me contentai de lui sourire en guise de réponse et tournai sur mes talons pour retourner dans le couloir. Oh, je sentais mon corps brûler d'envie, à la pensée de ce spectacle visuel qui s'était imposé devant moi quelques secondes plus tôt. Je mourrais d'envie d'y retourner et de lui sauter dessus, mais…_

Elena sursautai et ouvrai subitement les yeux. Les images s'étaient brusquement arrêtées, il n'y avait plus rien. Elle était encore sous le choc, perturbée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu? » Questionna Caroline.

Elena ne répondit pas tout de suite et prit le temps de reprendre ses esprits, de revenir à la réalité.

« Je… Ca n'a pas marché entièrement… » Bafouilla-t-elle. « Ca s'est arrêté, je voyais des images et ça… ça s'est arrêté… »

Bonnie soupira.

« C'est ce que je pensais… il n'y avait pas assez de Veine de Vénus… »

« Mais… tu a appris quelque chose..? » Demanda Caroline à Elena.

La brune mit quelques instants à répondre. Oui, elle fait apprit quelque chose. Et pas des moindres. Elle avait bien comprit lequel des deux lien très fort les unissait. Ca paraissait évident.

« Je sais ce que je ressentais pour lui. » Souffla-t-elle. « Je sais ce que je ressens. »

.

« Quoi? » S'exclama Damon.

« Je sais ce que tu es. Un monstre, un buveur de sang. » Répéta Lucas. Il rigola. « Désespérément amoureux d'Elena Gilbert, jusqu'a lui effacer la mémoire. C'est triste, n'est-ce pas? » Ironisa-t-il

Damon sortit ses crocs, des veines commencèrent à apparaitre sous ses yeux et il s'apprêta à lui sauter dessus.

« Ah, Ah! Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi! » Prévint Lucas.

« Je me ferais un plaisir de te déchirer la gorge t'arracher la tête. » Cracha Damon.

« Fait un pas de plus et c'est ta santé qui est en danger, je te préviens juste, je suis gentil. » Déclara le jeune brun.

Il souffla du nez et afficha un sourire machiavélique.

« Elle ne veut plus de toi, maintenant. Elle ne t'aime plus, tu comprends, ça?! » Cracha-t-il. Il se calma et ajouta « Je vais me faire un plaisir de voir combien de temps elle tiendra sans manger, ni boire, coincée dans une pièce sombre et noire, avec un tout nouveau vampire. Ca doit être…distrayant. » Mentit Lucas, encore une fois.

Damon craqua et se précipita vers sa proie, fou de rage. Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de l'atteindre, il sentit un faible douleur sur son ventre. Il se figea net et baissa les yeux, une fléchette était plantée dans son abdomen. Sans réfléchir, il tenta de la retirer mais par maladresse, il enclencha un mécanisme qui déversa un liquide dans le corps du vampire. Damon se mit à crier de douleur et s'écroula à terre. De la veine de Vénus.

Le liquide le brûlait, lui rongeait sa peau et son organisme. Il sentit se sentit faiblir et sa vue devint de plus en plus trouble. Toutes ses forces et tout ses sens l'abandonnèrent pour de bon puis il perdit connaissance.


	22. Take Me To Church

**Hey! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 19! Merci pour vos reviews je les lis toutes et ça me fait super plaisir! Merci beaucoup! Ce chapitre est le plus long de tous mes chapitres pour l'instant! En espérant qu'il vous plaise, je pense que oui! ;)**

**Musique d'inspiration pour ce chapitre:**

_Take Me To Church_ - **Hozier**

_Slave - _**Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

**Bonne Lecture! :***

* * *

« Elena, tu devrais te reposer... » Suggéra Jenna.

Elena était rentrée de chez Bonnie il y a maintenant une heure. Elle était chez elle, dans le salon, assise sur le canapé. Elle n'avais pas bougé depuis son arrivée. Elle avait le regard dans le vide, elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées, bien trop perturbée par les événements de la journée. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer, comment prendre chaque chose par rapport à elle. Rien n'allait plus, elle était totalement déboussolée.

« Hey, Elena... » Murmura tendrement Jenna.

Pour la première fois depuis dix bonnes minutes, Elena défit son regard du sol et pose les yeux sur sa tante.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, alors, je vais te laisser aller te reposer, d'accord? » Expliqua-t-elle, compréhensive.

Elena ne hocha lentement et légèrement la tête, puis se leva du canapé, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Elle avança lentement vers les escaliers et monta dans sa chambre. Elle se déshabilla puis enfila un pyjama et se glissa sous ses draps. Jenna avait raison. elle avait surtout besoin de repos après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Tout avait été trop... éprouvant, et fatiguant. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit vite.

* * *

_« Bonjour Damon. »_

_Il baissa son journal et laissa apparaître ses yeux bleus. Quelques secondes plus tard, il baissa totalement son journal. Un sourire en coin régnait sur ses lèvres. J'adorais ce sourire en coin qu'il faisait presque tout le temps._

_« Bonjour Elena » Me répondit-il d'un air toujours aussi ironique. Il se leva de son fauteuil et s'avança vers moi puis s'adossa au comptoir face à celui où je reposais. J'engageai la conversation:_

_« Dis, aujourd'hui Alaric va nous interroger sur notre leçon d'histoire, celle qui porte sur la guerre civile des Etats Unis, et... Je n'ai pas tellement pu réviser hier soir... Je me demandais si tu pourrais m'expliquer rapidement ce que j'ai besoin de savoir? »_

_Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite, il avait la tête baissée et semblait perdu dans ses pensées._

_« Damon? » L'appelai-je doucement._

_« Eh-oh? Toujours avec moi? » Répétai-je._

_Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Son visage était devenu horriblement pâle, et il me semble qu'une larme solitaire coulait sur sa joue. Il tremblait, beaucoup. Je fronçai les sourcils et écarquillai les yeux, terrifiée par son état._

_« Mon dieu, Damon, qu'est ce que... » Je posai ma main sur son épaule mais la retira aussitôt: son corps était complètement gelé. Je commençai à paniquer, cherchant quelque chose à faire._

_« Aide moi, Elena... » Murmura-t-il, ne brisant jamais son contact visuel avec moi._

_« Aide moi, je t'en supplie... » Répéta-t-il, implorant à l'aide._

_Soudain, ma cuisine disparut et nous n'étions plus du tout dans ma maison mais dans une pièce terriblement sombre et froide. Je regardai autour de moi, paniquée. _

_« Ou est-ce qu'on est Damon?! » M'emportai-je._

_« Tu dois m'aider... J'ai froid, Elena...» Murmura-t-il avec énormément de difficulté, ignorant ma question._

_Je me retournai vers lui, mais il n'était plus là, désormais._

_« Damon? » _

_Plus aucun signe, plus aucune trace. Il était partit, s'était évaporé. Oh, non! Il était mort? Non, non! _

_« Damon!? » Répétai-je, désespérée._

_Mais moi, où j'étais? Bon dieu, j'étais coincée dans un endroit que je ne connaissait pas, où il faisait un froid glacial. Mais ce qui était le plus étrange, c'est que je pouvais encore entendre sa voix me murmurer, encore et encore:_

_« Aide moi, Elena... »_

_« Aide moi... »_

* * *

Elena se réveilla en sursaut. Enfin, se réveiller, c'était un grand mot. Elle n'était même pas dans son lit, elle était assise sur le banc d'une table de pique nique, à l'extérieur du lycée. Autour d'elle, Caroline et Bonnie discutaient autour d'un sandwich, mais elle s'étaient interrompues suite au hoquet de surprise d'Elena.

Cette dernière prit une expression confuse et regarda autour d'elle, puis reposa les yeux sur ses deux meilleures amies qui se tenaient devant elle. Elle se calma mais ne put s'empêcher de repenser au rêve qu'elle venait de faire, et elle paniqua, associant chacune des informations qu'elle avait perçu.

Caroline, qui vit Elena complètement paniquée, lui demanda:

« Qu'est-ce qui a, tu a encore eu une vision? »

Elena baissa les yeux, se concentra et réfléchit quelques instants, puis elle releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de sa meilleure amie.

« C'est... c'est Damon... Il est en danger. »

* * *

Ce fut d'abord l'ouïe de Damon qui se réveilla. Il entendait le son incessant d'une sorte de ventilation qui bourdonnait dans son esprit. Il se rendit compte petit à petit qu'il avait froid. Vraiment très froid. Cela faisait vraiment très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation puisque les vampires étaient insensibles à la température. Mais sûrement à cause du poison qui coulait dans ses veines, il était vulnérable et pouvait ressentir beaucoup plus la douleur que procurait cette sensation glaciale. Il sentait à peine ses muscles et son corps et n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il pouvais juste sentir qu'il était debout.

Quelques instants plus tard, il ouvrit lentement et difficilement les yeux. Sa vision était pour le moment brouillée mais il pouvais voir que lumière était faible et bleutée. Lorsque sa vue était complètement rétablie, il tenta de regarder aux alentours et scruta la pièce des yeux. En face de lui, il y avait une grosse porte en métal, qui ressemblait à une porte de coffre et qui semblait verrouillée de l'extérieur. Les murs étaient couverts de glace. Il s'agissait sûrement d'une chambre froide. De la buée s'échappait de la bouche du vampire à chacune de ses faibles expirations. Il baissa le regard et vit qu'il ne portait qu'une chemise ouverte, son torse était couvert de sang. Le sien, surement.

Il voulut bouger mais remarqua bien vite que ses mains étaient retenues en hauteur, par une force inconnue. Il releva difficilement la tête et examina ce à quoi il était attaché. C'étaient des sortes de pièges à pics tranchants, refermés sur ses poignets, laissant des flots de sang désormais gelé s'écouler sur tout son bras. Damon essaya de tirer légèrement dessus mais regretta aussitôt son geste et grimaça de douleur. Il baissa la tête, comme pour abandonner, perdant tout espoir. Son sang coulait le long de son bras, goutte à goutte, se gelant au fur et à mesure. Son corps était complètement inerte, gelé et inanimé, sans aucune force restante.

Il voulut mourir plutôt que de continuer à souffrir de la sorte. Il repensa à ce que Lucas lui avait dit, comme quoi Elena aussi était enfermée avec un nouveau vampire, une colère intérieure brûla tout au fond de lui, se sentant impuissant et inutile. Il sentit une larme solitaire couler sur sa joue et renonça à toute forme d'espoir. Il ferma lentement les yeux, attendant le moment où il allait succomber puis revenir à la vie et souffrir de nouveau. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il était condamné.

* * *

« Je dois le trouver, Bonnie! »

« Je sais, Elena! Je sais... »

Bonnie feuilletait les pages de son grimoire, cherchant un moyen de pouvoir localiser Damon. Cela faisait une demi heure qu'elles cherchaient une solution mais toujours rien.

« Je dois vous dire, aussi... Lucas a essayé de m'embrasser. » Souffla la brune.

Ses deux meilleures amies s'arrêtèrent subitement dans leurs actions et fixèrent la brune.

« Je l'ai rejeté, parce que je l'ai entendu parler au téléphone avec... Klaus. »

Caroline écarquilla les yeux comme jamais auparavant.

« Il prévoyait de me capturer et de me livrer à lui, j'ai été tellement stupide de ne rien avoir vu, je... » S'emporta Elena, une larme sur la joue. « Et maintenant, Damon est en danger par ma faute, je... Je dois faire quelque chose, on doit le trouver, je... » balbutia Elena, paniquée.

« Calme-toi, Elena, on va trouver une solution! » Rassura Caroline.

« J'essaye, Caroline! J'essaye, j'aimerai tellement me calmer, mais... J'ai cette impression que le monde va s'arrêter de tourner si je ne le retrouve pas sain et sauf, je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête, Caroline, je... » La brune respira un bon coup. Elle essuya la larme qui avait de nouveau coulé sur sa joue. « J'ai l'impression que... Ma vie elle même est reliée à lui, que si je le perds un jour alors... Je ne pourrais jamais guérir ce vide permanent, qui troue ma poitrine et m'empêche de respirer... Si un jour il meurt, et que je me met à pleurer j'ai peur de ne jamais pouvoir m'arrêter... Je-»

« Elena! » La coupa Bonnie. « Je pense que... j'ai compris pourquoi. »

La brune fronça les sourcils et afficha une expression d'incompréhension à l'instar de sa meilleure amie blonde, incitant Bonnie à s'expliquer. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à s'exécuter.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de sort, Elena. » Elle marqua une pause. « Il te suffit de te concentrer. »

* * *

Alors que Damon pensait avoir atteint sa dernière heure, le bruit sourd de la porte de la pièce se fit entendre puis des bruits de pas. Il entendit la porte se refermer alors il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il posa les yeux sur la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui puis soupira et baissa la tête.

« Oh non, tuez moi...» Souffla-t-il avec le peu de forces qui li restait.

« Oh, je ne veut que ça, Damon, ta mort, assures-toi-en. » Sourit Lucas. Il tenait un couteau dans sa main et il s'approcha lentement du vampire. « Mais... Malheureusement j'ai des règles à respecter, et je suis chargé de te laisser en vie... » Il contempla son couteau et glissa ses doigts sur la surface plane de la lame. « Néanmoins... On ne m'a pas interdit de te torturer... »

Ajouta-t-il en approchant son couteau du torse du vampire.

Il fit glisser la lame le long de sa peau, ce qui laissa apparaître une longue coulée de sang qui dégoulina sur son torse. Le vampire grimaça de douleur et, n'ayant plus la force de parler, laissa un soupir d'agonie s'échapper de sa gorge. Le bourreau retira son arme et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa victime.

« Il fait frisquet, ici, hm? » Ironisa-t-il en répétant la phrase du brun. « Heureusement que tu es insensible à température, hein! » Il fit mine de se rappeler de quelque chose. « Oh, mais attends... Oh, mince alors, la Veine de Venus t'affaiblit... » Mima-t-il avec un air faussement désolé et une voix compatissante terriblement exagérée, avant de pouffer et de reprendre sa nargue.

« Tu sais, Damon, ce qui me fait rire, c'est que... Tu croyais pouvoir encore une chance avec Elena. Non mais attends, tu lui efface la mémoire et tu t'attends à ce qu'elle revienne dans tes bras? Ben voyons! » Il rigola d'une manière snob et soupira. « C'est ce qu'on peut appeler ça... un « _épic fail _» hm? » Ajouta-t-il, ironique.

« Mais bon, c'est pas grave, tu sais... » Il marqua une pause et s'approcha du visage du vampire puis posa la pointe du couteau sur son torse. « L'espoir fait vivre » Souffla-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres, enfonçant la pointe de son arme dans l'abdomen de sa victime, ce qui le fit grogner de douleur. Une nouvelle traine de sang coula sur le torse du brun.

« Lucas! » Appela une voix venant de plus loin, hors de la pièce.

« Oh, le boss arrive. Fais toi beau! Ah bah non, c'est vrai, tu peux pas. »

Damon, qui supportait les paroles et les tortures de Lucas sans ne rien pouvoir dire, posa les yeux sur la porte fermée de la pièce, en se concentrant sur les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus, jusqu'a ce qu'ils s'arrête juste devant et que la porte se pousse lentement.

Klaus pénétra dans la chambre froide et posa les yeux sur le vampire congelé et ensanglanté. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage.

« Ah, notre camarade est enfin réveillé! Bienvenue, mon frère. » Lança-t-il, maniéré.

« _Ah, parce que c'est comme ça que vous traitez vos frères, chez vous?_ » Pensa Damon.

« Lucas. » Interpella l'hybride.

« Hm? »

« Va me chercher le double Petrova. » Ordonna-t-il.

« Avec plaisir. » Répondit son sbire avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

« Tourne à gauche ici! » Indiqua Elena.

La brun était assise sur le siège passager de la voiture de Caroline. Les trois filles étaient parties à la recherche de Damon.

Elle ne savait même pas comment ni pourquoi, mais Elena pouvait savoir où elle devait aller. Elle s'était concentrée et elle voyait des images, des visions qui lui donnaient la bonne direction. Son instants la guidait et elle suivait les indications de son esprit. C'est comme si quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans sa tête et lui disait ou aller.

Elle pouvait ressentir la détresse de Damon, et celle-ci se rapprochait à chaque mètre que le véhicule parcourait. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il était en danger. Elle sentait qu'il souffrait, beaucoup. C'était moral, mental, indescriptible. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à savoir pourquoi ni comment. Tout ce qui comptait, à présent, c'était de le retrouver, vivant.

« Prend à droite dans quelques mètres. »

* * *

« Ne la touchez pas! » S'exclama Damon en faisant un effort considérable pour être audible.

Klaus se retourna vers lui et haussa les sourcils, avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

« Tu tient vraiment à elle, n'est-ce pas? » Ce n'était pas une question mais plus une affirmation.

« Le tueur dépourvu d'humanité qui tombe amoureux de la copine de son frère. Ca sonne plutôt dramatique, non? » Ajouta-t-il.

« Je jure, si vous levez la main sur elle je me chargerai t'arracher la gorge. » Murmura Damon en essayant d'être compréhensible.

« Shhhh... Ne dit pas de bêtises, enfin. On sait tous les deux que même accompagné d'une armée de vampire tu ne me battrai pas. » Assura-t-il.

Il se retourna, dos à son détenu et attrapa le couteau que Lucas avait laissé.

« Mais, quand j'y pense... Nous deux avons quelques comptes à régler... » Souffla-t-il, son sourire se dissipa.

Il s'approcha subitement du vampire et lui planta toute la lame du couteau dans l'estomac, ce qui arracha un cri de douleur au pauvre brun.

« Ça, c'est pour avoir ruiné mes plans pour détruire la malédiction. » Lui dit-il d'un ton terriblement grave, les yeux dans les yeux.

Puis il remonta la lame du couteau d'un coup sec, sans pour autant la retirer de son corps, de manière à frôler le coeur. Le vampire cria de plus belle.

« Et ça, c'est pour avoir tué tous mes hybrides. » Ajouta-t-il toujours aussi sérieux.

Il retira la lame d'un seul coup, en laissant du sang couler à flots sur le corps gelé du brun une nouvelle fois.

« Maintenant, je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai une armée de loups qui n'attendent que moi pour être transformés, alors si tu veux bien m'excuser. » Dit-il en lâchant son arme et en sortant de la pièce, refermant bien la porte derrière lui.

Damon rabaissa sa tête, à bout de forces. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, maintenant. Mourir, simplement. Il n'avais plus aucune raison de rester envie maintenant qu'Elena était passée à autre chose, et qu'elle sortait avec un psychopathe. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de croiser son regard noisette ou même de sentir son corps contre le sien. Plus jamais.

« _Je mérite ça, après tout._ » Pensa-t-il. « _Je mérite de mourir. _»

* * *

« C'est ici, Caroline, arrête toi! » S'exclama Elena.

Elles étaient arrivées devant l'allée d'un gigantesque manoir qui ressemblait à celui des Lockwood. Caroline s'arrêta et Elena ouvrit la portière en vitesse puis s'apprêta à s'aventurer dans le manoir.

« Attends! Elena! Tu comptes pas y aller toute seule, quand même? » S'exclama Bonnie.

« Bonnie, je dois y aller seule, je dois le sauver moi même. J'ai mon téléphone sur moi, je vous appelle en cas de complication. »

« D'accord... » Murmura Caroline alors qu'Elena était déjà partie et courait vers l'entrée du manoir.

La blonde redémarra la voiture et quitta l'allée.

La jeune femme se précipita vers la porte d'entrée qui était grande ouverte mais s'arrêta et se cacha derrière la façade du bâtiment. C'était trop facile. il ne pouvait pas être là, dans l'entrée... Il devait y avoir un piège...

Elena passa discrètement la tête hors du mur et examina l'entrée. Il y avait un énorme escalier qui trônait dans la pièce de l'entrée et le plafond était extrêmement haut. Il n'y avait personne mais elle pouvait entendre des bruits de pas et une voix masculine lointaine. Elle tendit l'oreille et se concentra.

« Lucas est partit chercher la clé de votre transformation. Vous serez bientôt tous des nôtres. » Lança cette voix masculine.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus et Elena hoqueta lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un débarquer dans le hall d'entrée depuis un autre couloir. Elle ne put déterminer son visage qu'elle se réfugia derrière le mur où elle était cachée, ne voulant en aucun cas se faire prendre.

« Klaus, qu'est-ce que tu feras de tous ces hybrides une fois qu'il te seront asservis, hein? » Demanda une voix féminine.

Elena sentit son coeur s'arrêter et elle retint sa respiration. Klaus, l'hybride sanguinaire était la, à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Je serais... Tout puissant. Avec une armée à ma merci, plus rien ni personne ne pourra m'arrêter.»

« Mais plus personne ne veut t'attaquer, ils sont tous effrayés après ce que tu a fais endurer à Katherine! » S'exclama la femme.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Rebekah. Nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri du danger. » Répondit gravement l'hybride.

Elena resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, cherchant un moyen de pénétrer dans le manoir. Elle décida de se déplacer autour du bâtiment pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une autre entrée. Elle était consciente du danger qui planait au dessus de sa tête mais elle s'en fichait. Même si une armée de nouveaux hybrides pouvaient la trouver à n'importe quel moment et lui arracher la tête, tout ce qui comptait pour elle était de le retrouver.

Elle longea les grands murs de la demeure et, arrivée derrière le bâtiment, constata avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait personne et qu'il y avait bel et bien une entrée secondaire. Elle s'approcha de la porte vitrée déjà entrouverte et pénétra dans la maison.

La jeune femme sentit soudainement comme un aura, une présence. Elle savait qu'il n'était plus très loin. Elle se sentit guidée par une force inconnue, qui lui indiquait où aller et où ne pas s'aventurer. L'aura se fit de plus en plus ressentir et la brune se dirigea vers une porte entrouvert au fond d'un long couloir blanc.

Elle pouvait encore entendre la discussion des deux originels, mais jamais elle ne s'était arrêter par peur de se faire prendre ou de se faire entendre. Quelque chose la poussait à toujours avancer vers cet aura qui grandissait de plus en plus. Elle poussa légèrement la porte et découvrit un escalier qui semblait mener à un sous terrain.

Elle le descendit sans peur et arrivée en bas, découvrit un long et grand sous sol sombre et froid. Elle regarda à gauche, puis à droite, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vue, puis continua de suivre cette force étrange qui la tirait et l'entrainait quelque part, vers un endroit qu'elle ignorait.

Les caves étaient construites comme un véritable labyrinthe, beaucoup de tournants et toujours de longs couloirs sombres et étroits. Elle tourna une énième fois à droite puis s'arrêta lorsque, au fond du long couloir qu'elle venait d'emprunter, elle vit une grosse porte en métal semblable à celle d'une chambre forte. Elle accéléra le pas, sentant que la présence n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres de là.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle en saisit le verrou circulaire et tourna la roue avec toute la force qu'elle trouva. Un lourd bruit métallique résonna dans les caves, indiquant que la porte était déverrouillée. Elena inspira un grand coup et poussa lentement la porte. Elle posa les yeux sur la personne qui y était enfermée depuis tout ce temps et elle sentit son coeur et sa respiration s'arrêter subitement. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux.

« Oh mon dieu, Damon... »

* * *

Lucas arriva bien vite au lycée de Mystic Falls, où il se gara et descendit à la recherche de sa proie. Il débarqua dans le bâtiment encore rempli d'élèves puisqu'il n'était que treize heures, et que les cours n'avaient pas encore repris. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour des couloirs, de la cafétéria, de la cour et même des toilettes mais la jeune femme était introuvable. Il afficha une expression de rage puis s'apprêta à se diriger vers sa voiture lorsque quelqu'un attira son attention. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se dirigea vers la personne qui se tenait face à son casier, attrapant son sac de sport.

« Hey, Matt, c'est ça? »

* * *

Le vampire était inconscient, ses yeux éteint fermées mais Elena pouvait encore voir de la fumée qui sortait de sa bouche: Il respirait encore. Elena se précipita vers lui, posant malencontreusement ses mains sur son corps découvert et ensanglanté mais les retira aussitôt; il était complètement gelé. Dès son entrée dans la pièce, Elena avait remarqué le froid glacial qui régnait à l'intérieur de cette prison.

La brune leva les yeux vers les poignets du brun et grimaça de dégout. Des pièges lui cisaillaient le poignet et ses bras étaient totalement recouverts de sang. Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis approcha sa main vers ces instruments de torture et essaya tant bien que mal les de les décrocher. Elle se stoppa lorsqu'elle entendit un grognement poussé par le brun.

« Damon? » Murmura-t-elle.

Le brun ouvrit lentement les yeux et les posa sur la jeune femme. Il les écarquilla faiblement et entrouvrit la bouche.

« Est...Est-ce que je...Je suis au paradis? » Murmura-t-il si faiblement, la voix tremblante en raison du froid qui l'envahissait.

« Non, Damon regarde moi, je suis là, on doit sortir d'ici. » Lança-t-elle déterminée, tout en essayant de détacher les pièges.

Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin, les pics du piège se retirèrent de la peau du vampire, qui lui, glissa sur le côté où il était encore attaché, pendu par un seul bras. La brune se dépêcha de détacher le deuxième et le vampire tomba à genoux, à bout de force et incapable de bouger.

« Damon lève toi, on doit s'en aller et vite! » S'exclama Elena en passant un des bras du brun au dessus de ses épaules et en attrapant sa taille de son autre bras, supportant tant bien que mal le corps glacial du vampire ainsi que son poids sur ses épaules.

Elena traversa les longs couloirs mais plus rien ne la guidait, désormais. Elle ne savait plus ou aller ni comment sortir d'ici. Elle se fia à son intuition et s'avança dans une pièce à part entière. Elle regarda aux alentours et elle aperçut un escalier qui semblait remonter dans le manoir. Soulagée, accéléra le pas et se dirigea vers celui ci, mais Damon lâcha prise et s'écroula à terre.

« Damon! » S'exclama Elena.

Elle s'avança vers son corps allongé qui ne bougeait presque plus et elle se pencha au dessus de son visage.

« Damon regarde-moi! Je suis là, il faut que tu te relève! »

Le vampire ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de sa bien aimée. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il lui avait effacé tous ses souvenirs et pourtant elle se rappelait de son prénom et venait le sauver. C'était irréel, il en était certain. Il se contenta de se noyer dans les yeux noisettes de la jeune femme, appréciant ce qui devait être ses derniers instants encore en vie, s'il n'était pas déjà mort.

« Pars, Elena, ils vont te tuer... » Murmura-t-il la voix tremblante, frigorifié.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête tomber. Il se laissa tomber au sol, abandonnant ses forces, perdant espoir, sentant la mort approcher.

« Pas question. Hey! » S'exclama-t-elle en prenant son visage dans ses mains, le forçant à la regarder.

« Je ne pars pas d'ici sans toi. » Déclara-t-elle.

Damon resta ainsi quelques instants, luttant au fond de lui même pour ne pas s'évanouir, puis il soupira et claqua légèrement des dents.

« Je-...je vais mourir de-...de froid, Elena... » Souffla-t-il difficilement, la respiration saccadée.

Elena se mordit la lèvre et fronça les sourcils, détestant l'idée qu'il souffrait. Il ne semblait pas se rétablir et avait vraiment l'air de souffrir le martyre. Ses blessures ne se refermaient pas, il tremblait beaucoup trop. Elle se creusa la tête, cherchant un moyen de pouvoir l'aider. Puis, elle baissa les yeux sur le torse du vampire et et eut une idée.

La jeune femme n'hésita pas une seconde et commença à retirer son blouson puis elle déboutonna rapidement son chemisier avant de faire de même avec son jean, sous le regard de Damon qui devait bien se demander ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle se retrouva vite en sous vêtements et commença à retirer la chemise du brun puis son jean noir. Une fois qu'il était lui aussi en sous vêtements, la brune s'allongea rapidement sur son corps, grimaçant au contact de son torse gelé sur sa peau brûlante. Elle se positionna de sorte à ce qu'elle recouvre la plus grande partie de son corps possible, entrelaçant ses jambes avec les siennes, entourant ses bras autour de son dos et collant son torse au sien. La chaleur du corps d'Elena se propagea sur celui du vampire, qui ferma les yeux et apprécia cette sensation incomparable. Il se demandait toujours si tout cela était vrai ou bien si ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Peu importe. Il était avec la femme qu'il aimait, pour le temps d'un instant, alors il en apprécia chaque seconde. Il enroula ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et la serra encore plus fort contre lui. Au fil des minutes qui passaient, les muscles du vampire se détendirent petit à petit. La douleur liée au froid se dissipait, peu à peu. Sa respiration, auparavant saccadée et erratique, se calma.

Il ne tremblait presque plus.

* * *

« Euh, oui, c'est moi, tu es...? » Répondit Matt.

« Lucas, Lucas Mardley. » Dit-il avec un faux sourire aux lèvres. « Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Elena? » Demanda-t-il simplement.

Matt hésita quelques instants avant de répondre, il ne connaissait pas ce garçon alors pourquoi devait il lui dire? De toute façon, il ne savait même pas.

« Euh... Non, désolé. » S'excusa-t-il.

« Oh, je vois... »

Caroline s'avança dans le couloir alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre son cours de biologie, et lorsqu'elle aperçut Lucas, elle écarquilla les yeux et son sourire se dissipa aussitôt. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Matt et afficha une expression inquiète. A en croire Elena, Lucas n'était autre qu'un sbire de Klaus qui voulait sa peau pour devenir hybride. Elle s'avança du duo qui discutait depuis quelques minutes maintenant.

« Hey, Matt, je peux te parler, s'il te plait? C'est important. » Mentit la blonde, adressant un faux sourire d'excuse à Lucas avant d'emmener Matt en dehors du bâtiment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? » Demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

« Euh, il m'a demandé où était Elena, mais, je-»

« Matt, quoi qu'il te demande, ne lui réponds pas. Il est dangereux alors reste sur tes gardes et ne l'approche pas. » Lança Caroline.

Matt prit une expression confuse mais acquiesça, sans chercher à en savoir plus. Caroline se mordit la lèvre. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de stopper Lucas.

* * *

Damon et Elena étaient allongés l'un contre l'autres depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. Damon, qui était réchauffé à présent, déposait de faibles baisers dans les cheveux de la brune, comme pour la remercier. Cependant, il était encore faible en raison de la veine de Vénus qui coulait toujours dans son système. Il pouvaient rester ainsi encore des heures si un bruit ne les avaient pas interrompus.

« Il s'est échappé! » Cria quelqu'un.

Cette voix alerta les deux fugitifs, Elena se releva rapidement et se rhabilla en vitesse, Damon fit de même mais il était toujours faible. Elena le remarqua et l'aida à se relever, mais ce fut un échec: La force de Damon était toujours absente et il ne tenait pas sur ses pieds. Il tomba à genoux et Elena s'approcha de lui. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et comprit ce dont il avait besoin, et ce qu'elle aurait du faire depuis le début. Elle ne réfléchit pas, remonta sa manche et posa son poignet sur les lèvres du vampire.

« Bois. » Souffla-t-elle.

Damon hésita quelque instants, jeta un faible regard à la jeune femme, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était sure d'elle. Cette dernière, le regard plongé dans le sien, hocha la tête, l'incitant à se nourrir.

Alors, le vampire approcha ses lèvres et des veines se mirent à apparaître sous ses yeux désormais rouges sang. Il entrouvrit la bouche et planta ses crocs dans le poignet de la brune. Celle-ci grimaça légèrement, sentant ses dents tranchantes entamer sa peau fine, mais la douleur était une douleur éphémère, presque agréable. Le vampire n'avait jamais brisé leur contact visuel, son regard n'était concentré que sur elle et il se plongeait dans ses yeux.

La brune non plus, ne voulait plus bouger. Elle admirait le visage de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours cru irréel, son vrai visage. Même sous sa véritable apparence, Damon l'attirait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à toutes ses visions et elle ne pouvait que tomber amoureuse de lui, une nouvelle fois.

Les veines sous les yeux du vampire disparurent et ses iris reprirent une couleur normale. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa lèvre glisser sur la peau d'Elena, s'écartant de son poignet. Il releva les yeux quelques instants plus tard et les replongea dans ceux de la brune et murmura un faible « _Merci _».

Le regard d'Elena jonglait entre les lèvres du brun et ses yeux. Elle avait une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Même dans une situation pareille, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer la sensation de ses lèvres collées aux siennes et de leurs langues entrelacées. Elle se rapprocha de son visage et le brun posa son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux. Lui, était toujours persuadé que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il finirait par se réveiller, toujours attaché à ses pièges, toujours congelé dans sa cellule. Il aurait bien tout donné pour y croire mais rien de tout cela n'avait de sens, et tout paraissait irréel. Il se contenta de ne rien dire et d'apprécier ce moment qui allait sûrement être le dernier.

Ils furent interrompus par d'autres cris. Ils avaient totalement oublié qu'ils étaient poursuivis. Elena se releva et attrapa le bras de Damon, l'entrainant dans sa course. Elle le soutenait toujours par le bras car le vampire n'était pas totalement rétabli. Ils traversèrent la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient restés tout ce temps et empruntèrent l'escalier.

Par chance, ce dernier menait à l'extérieur du manoir et ils purent sortir en vitesse. Ils firent le tour et arrivèrent dans l'allée principale et montèrent dans la première voiture qu'ils trouvèrent. C'était un 4x4 gris, qui appartenait sûrement à la famille des Mikaelson. Elena prit le volant et laissa Damon s'installer sur le siège passager. Puis, elle mit le contact et ne tarda pas à disparaitre de l'allée du manoir et elle s'engagea sur l'autoroute.

* * *

« Caroline? »

Lucas interpella la blonde. Ils sortaient de cours et étaient à l'extérieur du lycée.

« Hm? » Répondit froidement Caroline.

« Tu...Tu n'aurais pas vu Elena? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non. » Répondit-elle sèchement et sérieusement, avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers sa voiture.

Mais Lucas n'allait pas abandonner comme ça. Il rattrapa la jeune femme et attrapa son épaule.

« Hey, Caroline, tu- »

La blonde utilisa sa vitesse et sa force surnaturelle pour l'emmener derrière le bâtiment et le plaquer contre le mur, le tenant par le cou.

« Ecoute, crétin. Il est hors de question que je livre ma meilleure amie à toi, ou à Klaus, ou a qui que ce soit d'autre. alors éloigne toi de moi, d'elle et de tous mes amis. C'est clair? » Cracha-t-elle, lâchant le cou du jeune homme.

Lucas afficha un sourire en coin.

« Oh, je vois... Toi aussi, alors? Tu est l'une des leurs? » Lança-t-il.

Il souffla du nez et sortit quelque chose de sa poche puis se précipita vers la jeune femme, brandissant une fléchette de veine de Vénus, mais la blonde lui attrapa le bras et lui retourna le poignet, ce qui arracha un cri de douleur au jeune homme.

« Je crois qu'on s'est pas bien compris. » Sourit Caroline, des veines sous les yeux.

« Dégage. » Cracha-t-elle, en le poussant de sa force surhumaine, l'envoyant voler et se heurter à un arbre.

Puis elle disparût.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'Elena était au volant, en direction de Mystic Falls. Bizarrement, le trajet a l'allée lui avait semblé beaucoup plus court. Damon était déjà endormi. Ou, du moins, il avait les yeux fermés, et était silencieux. Elena, elle, commençait à tomber de fatigue, ses paupières devenaient lourdes et elle sentait son cerveau ralentir. La journée avait été dure, trop longue, trop riche en émotion. Il fallait qu'elle se repose, au plus vite. Elle décida alors de s'arrêter dans le premier motel qu'elle vit sur la route, pour y passer la nuit.


	23. Temptation

**Chapitre 20: Temptation**

**Pour répondre à la question de « Chlo », je ne pense pas que je vais exploiter les scènes du 6x07, non, mais je vais peut être faire un rainkiss! Rien n'est sur! Merci pour ta review ça me fait plaisir! :)**

**Je met les dialogues en gras à partir de maintenant pour faciliter la lecture, vous m'en direz des nouvelles!**

**Musique d'inspiration pour ce chapitre:**

_Temptation_** - Moby**

_Elena Live John Dies_** - Michael Suby**

_Fear and Loathing_** - Marina And The Diamonds**

_Kiss Me _**- Ed Sheeran**

**A ECOUTER AVEC: **

**Bonne Lecture! :***

* * *

Elena prit la sortie en direction d'un motel de route. Elle entra dans le parking et gara la voiture. Le soleil s'était déjà couché et seul un lampadaire éclairait l'entrée de la réception. Elena éteignit le contact et jeta un coup d'oeil à Damon, qui était encore endormit. Il avait beaucoup souffert et la brune comprenait qu'il ait besoin de sommeil. Elle sourit légèrement, scrutant chuan des détails de son visage si paisible et innocent lorsqu'il était endormi. Puis elle ouvrit la portière et se dirigea vers l'accueil du motel.

Elle poussa la porte et ne fut pas surprise de trouver un endroit mal éclairé et quelque peu miteux. Le réceptionniste était un vieil homme qui semblait d'origine étrangère.

«** C'est pour combien de nuits?** » Demanda-t-il sèchement, sans aucun signe de politesse.

« **Euh…C'est pour une seul nuit s'il vous plait…** » Répondit Elena avec un sourire poli.

Il se retourna pour attraper une des clés accrochées derrière lui et la posa brusquement sur le comptoir. Il releva les yeux vers la jeune femme.

« **Ça fait 60 dollars. **»

Elena chercha dans ses poches et sortit deux billets de vingts dollars ainsi que quelques petites pièces. Elle les posa au fur et à mesure sur le comptoir et le réceptionniste les compta un par uns. Il releva la tête et lança un regard noir à Elena.

«** Il en manque cinq. **»

«** Oh… Euh, c'est vraiment tout ce que j'ai, mon…Ami et moi sommes vraiment dans un sale pétrin, notre pneu à crevé et… **» Elle se creusa la tête puis releva sa manche. « **Si vous voulez j'ai une montre, elle m'a couté assez cher… **»

Le vieil homme visiblement pas impressionné, ne quitta pas son regard blasé et se répéta.

« **Il manque 5 dollars.** »

Elena soupira, avant d'être surprise par le bruit de la porte de la réception. Elle se retourna et posa les yeux sur le vampire brun qui était visiblement réveillé mais qui avait tout de même un peu de mal à marcher et semblait très fatigué. Il hocha la tête envers Elena pour faire signe qu'il prenait les choses en main et s'approcha du comptoir. Il s'appuya sur le comptoir à l'aide de ses coudes et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du réceptionniste.

« **Allez, tu vas quand même pas nous faire payer une chambre d'un motel aussi miteux pour 60 dollars, hm? Tu nous l'offres, pas vrai?** » Ironisa-t-il, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Le vieil homme acquiesça lentement et Damon esquissa un faux sourire.

« **Oh, et j'oubliais. Il nous faudrait des vêtements de rechange. Pour femme si possible. » **Demanda le vampire en tournant légèrement la tête vers la jeune femme. Le réceptionniste entra dans une pièce derrière le comptoir et revint avec quelques vêtements quelconques les tendit à Damon.

« **Merci. La prochaine fois, sois plus poli, surtout envers une femme. Ca peut te porter préjudice. **» Ajouta-t-il en plissant les yeux, et en accentuant son sourire en coin, récupérant la clé et l'argent sur le comptoir.

Elena sentit ses joues rougir. Elle sourit timidement, légèrement intimidé par l'homme qu'elle avait vu de nombreuses fois dans ses rêves, et qui l'avait autant attirée.

Le brun se retourna vers elle et pour le temps de quelques secondes, il plongea ses yeux azur dans les siens et la dévora du regard, avant de briser leur contact visuel et de se diriger vers la porte de sortie de la réception. Elena ne tarda pas à le suivre.

Ils avancèrent dans le noir, en silence. C'était un silence assez lourd, mais aussi confortant. Tout deux étaient exténués et n'attendaient qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ils vers le bâtiment des chambres et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. C'était la chambre numéro 28. Damon mit la clé dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte. Il fit entrer Elena avant lui par galanterie, qui lui sourit en guise de remerciement.

La chambre n'était pas en si piteux état, mais ce n'était pas du grand luxe. Il y avait un lit, une table, une salle de bain. Le strict nécessaire. Elena s'avança dans la pièce restreinte et en examina rapidement les recoins. Elle se retourna vers Damon, qui la détaillait des yeux. Il ne bougea pas lorsque la jeune femme plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Malgré les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, le vampire pouvait entendre les battements de son coeur ainsi que sa respiration s'accélérer légèrement. Il fut le premier à rompre le silence qui devenait de plus en plus lourd.

« **Euh…Tu veux aller te doucher?** » Demanda-t-il presque timidement, en lui tendant les affaires que le réceptionniste lui avait donné.

La brune prit quelques instants pour répondre.

« **Oh, euh… Oui, Merci… **» Lui répondit-t-elle en saisissant la petite pile de vêtements, lui adressant un petit sourire reconnaissant.

Ainsi elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains et en referma la porte, laissant Damon seul dans la chambre.

Ce dernier fit le tour de la chambre et s'assit sur le lit, face à la fenêtre par laquelle passait la lumière des quelques lampadaires de l'extérieur. Il remarqua que sur la table de nuit était disposée deux verres et une bouteille de bourbon.

« _Pas si miteux, ce motel, finalement._ » Pensa-t-il.

Il se dit qu'il en prendrait plus tard, ayant un peu la flemme de bouger à ce moment précis.

Il entendit le bruit de l'eau couler et…Ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer sa douce Elena, l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau si douce et délicieuse. Il repensa au corps si bien formé de la jeune femme, à ses courbes si bien dessinées, sa peau halée et ses cheveux raides retombant en cascade sur son dos. Il aurait voulu la rejoindre sous cette douche chaude sous laquelle ils auraient pu…Passer un merveilleux moment, mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait vraiment? Etait-ce un rêve, un tour de son imagination? En y réfléchissant, rien de tout cela n'avait de sens aux yeux du brun.

Perdu dans ses pensées et ses fantasmes, le brun fixait un point, dehors, par la fenêtre. Il était fatigué et encore légèrement faible mais surtout: il ne comprenait rien. Comme se faisait-il qu'Elena puisse se souvenir de son nom, pourquoi elle semblait bien le connaitre, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'avait sauvé? Comment est-ce qu'elle l'avait trouvé? Pourquoi elle avait embrassé Lucas pour ensuite faire échouer son plan? Trop de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas la réponse.

Tout cela le perturbait, lui donnant un léger mal de crâne. Oh, cette veine de Vénus était encore dans son système et l'affaiblissait encore quelque peu. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était mais peu l'importait, il s'en fichait. Il se fichait du temps qu'il pouvait faire, de quel criminel pouvait rôder en ville, de quelle catastrophe naturelle pouvait s'abattre sur la terre à ce moment précis; il avait retrouvé Elena. Pour une raison inconnue et pour une durée indéterminée, certes, mais il l'avait retrouvée. Et c'était déjà plutôt bien.

Le brun était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que le bruit de l'eau s'était arrêté et qu'Elena avait surement fini de se laver. En effet, elle déverrouilla la porte et sortit, ce qui attira l'attention du brun. Elle était vêtue des fameuses affaires de rechange. Pas si moches que ça, en y prêtant attention. C'était un débardeur bleu marine à décolleté dentelé, avec un jean classique. Le vampire n'avait pas décollé ses yeux de la jeune femme, fasciné.

« **Tu peux y aller si tu veux… **» Lança doucement Elena.

Le vampire secoua légèrement la tête, sortit de ses pensées profondes, lui adressa léger sourire et il se leva du lit pour, à son tour, se diriger dans la salle de bains.

Elena ne tarda pas à s'allonger dans le lit et de se glisse sous la couette blanche, hâtée de sommeil profond. Elle ferma les yeux, pensant s'endormir vite mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, il lui était impossible de dormir. Elle pensait trop, appréhendait trop, réfléchissait trop. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser clairement, pas tant qu'elle était en sa compagnie. Il la déstabilisait, l'intimidait, l'impressionnait, l'attirait. Elle était intriguée mais dans un bon sens. Elle le trouvait fascinant, comme irréel.

Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à dormir en sa compagnie, dans un motel au beau milieu de nulle part, après l'avoir délivré d'une meute de loups et futurs hybrides… Elena savait que tout cela était loin d'être terminé. Elle savait qu'ils n'allaient pas abandonner comme ça. Mais au moins, ils étaient en sécurité, pour l'instant.

La jeune femme ressaya une énième fois de fermer les yeux mais fut interrompue par le bruit du verrou de la salle de bain. Damon venait de sortir, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Ce dernier leva les yeux sur le lit et cru que la jeune femme était endormie alors il fit le moins de bruit qu'il put.

La couette était remontée jusqu'a ses épaules et elle jetait de rapides coups d'oeil discrets en direction du brun. Il était torse nu et ne portait que son éternel jean noir, sa chemise à la main. Il s'approcha de la table de nuit derrière le lit et attrapa la bouteille de bourbon ainsi qu'un des deux verres.

Il s'avança ensuite vers le fond de la chambre, posa la bouteille sur la table et enfila sa chemise sans la boutonner. Il débouchonna la bouteille tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur, par la fenêtre. Il se laissa ensuite lourdement tomber sur une des chaises autour de la table et posa ses deux pieds sur l'autre.

La jeune femme observait discrètement les moindres faits et gestes du vampire, comme admirative. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui, de son torse, son dos et ses yeux, qui même dans l'obscurité étaient bleu éclatant. Elle le scrutait, l'observait et l'examinait. Fascinée, c'était le mot correct. Elle le dévorait du regard et espérait qu'il ne la verrait pas.

Le vampire saisit son verre et y versa de l'alcool en soupirant. Il porta le verre à sa bouche, le regard perdu par la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne fit qu'une gorgée du verre de bougon et baissa les yeux, avant de poser le regard sur la jeune femme qu'il pensait endormie mais qui en réalité l'observait depuis longtemps.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche, intérieurement surpris. Leurs regards étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre.

La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'il l'avait vue, brisa leur contact visuel et baissa la tête sur son oreiller, légèrement honteuse.

Dans son esprit elle faisait tout, oui bien tout pour essayer d'y résister mais elle avait cette envie constante de le découvrir, de le connaitre, parce qu'au final, ses souvenirs n'étaient pas assez clairs pour qu'elle se rappelle de qui il était vraiment. Elle ne se souvenait que de leur grande complicité et de ce quelque chose impossible à décrire qui se passait, entre eux.

Le brun, lui, sourit légèrement, agréablement surpris qu'elle puisse l'observer sans dire un mot, pour ensuite faire comme si de rien n'était.

Elle semblait vraiment intimidée par le vampire. C'était... Etrange mais mignon en soi. Il avait l'impression de retrouver la Elena d'avant, celle qui ne le connaissait pas assez pour pouvoir se montrer complice avec lui, et ça l'intéressait. Damon ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire, trop emmêlé dans ses pensées. Il fit ce qu'il lui sembla être la meilleure chose à faire et se leva lentement puis approcha du lit. Il pouvait entendre le coeur de la jeune femme s'accélérer à chaque centimètre de distance qu'il supprimait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait. Il vint s'allonger lentement aux cotés de la brune, qui elle, n le quitta jamais des yeux. Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque et scruta la brune dans les moindres détails. Elena respira un boy coup et se lança.

«** Pourquoi…?** » Demanda-t-elle simplement. «** Pourquoi tu… M'a fait oublier? **»

Damon fronça les sourcils et brisa le contact visuel. En fait, il n'avait même pas de réponse à sa question. Enfin, si, une réponse universelle. Il soupira et fixa le plafond.

«** C'était pour ton bien. **» Murmura-t-il.

Son expression était dure, comme s'il essayait d'encaisser une vague d'émotion. Il se retrouva vers Elena et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« **Comment tu t'es souvenue? **»

Elena réfléchit quelques instants.

« **C'était…Sous forme de rêves, de visions. A chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait allusion à toi, je voyais des…choses. Des moments où l'on était tous les deux, dans le manoir, dans ma cuisine ou… Dans ma chambre… »** Expliqua-t-elle. « **Ca m'intriguait, je… Je sentais ce lien fort qui nous unissait et je… Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser à ces rêves à longueur de journée.** » Ajouta-t-elle en baissant la tête, quelque peu honteuse. « **Et il y avait ce…''Rêve'' que j'ai fait, ce midi… Il était différent. Je pouvais sentir que l'on te faisait du mal, et que tu était en danger et… Je ne sais pas par quel miracle non plus, j'ai réussi à te retrouver. » **Acheva-t-elle juste au dessus d'un murmure.

Damon buvait ses paroles, comprenant chaque seconde un peu plus la situation, malgré quelques interrogations encore persistantes. Mais l'une d'entre elle se distinguait des autres et l'inquiétait fortement. Le brun prit son courage à deux main et lui demanda.

«** Et, tu… Quel est le dernier moment dont… Tu te souviens…?** »

Elena prit quelques instants pour répondre, elle rougit à la pensée de ce souvenir.

« **On était… Dans ta chambre, je crois… **»

Damon eut une petite étincelle d'espoir et il écarquilla très légèrement les yeux, un minuscule sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, appréhendant la suite du récit de la jeune femme.

« **Tu sortais de la douche, tu m'as seulement demandé si tu pouvais faire quelque chose pour moi, je suis sortie et… C'est tout…** »

Le courir du vampire se dissipa. Une vague de déception l'envahit et il baissa les yeux. Elle ne se souvenait plus du reste. Elena dut le remarquer puisqu'elle essaya de se rattraper.

« **Mais… Dans chacun de ses souvenirs, j'ai ressenti ce que je ressentais dans ces moments là. Je…Je me sentais en sécurité, je me sentais… Complète. C'est comme si rien ne pouvait nous séparer, comme si… Tout était effacé et qu'il ne restait plus que…Nous deux…** » Avoua-t-elle d'une traite. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était rapprochée du visage du brun et ses yeux jonglait entre les siens et ses lèvres. « **Et à chaque fois…** » Elle murmurai, à présent. Son souffle venait se heurter contre les lèvres du brun, tant la distance entre leurs visage était courte. « **Je ressentais cette envie…Intenable…** » Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait, comme entrée dans un se sorte de transe.

Elle s'en rendit vite compte lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, elle se recula et dirigea son regard vers le plafond et expira profondément, reprenant ses esprits, tandis que le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de la contempler, de ses yeux jusqu'a son corps en passant par son décolleté et ses joues rosées. Il s'humecta et se mordit légèrement la lèvre.

Apres quelques longs instants, Elena sentit sa main entrer en contact avec la sienne. Il enroula ses doigts autour de sa paume et la caressa à l'aide de son pouce. La respiration de la jeune femme s'emporta de plus belle elle tenta désespérément de la controler, paniquée.

« **Je… J'ai besoin d'air… **» Lança-t-elle avant de se relever, d'attraper son gilet et de sortir de la chambre.

Elle s'avança sur la passerelle médiocrement éclairée, s'appuya sur une vieille machine à soda et soupira un bon coup. Le vent commençait à se lever, les cheveux de la brune volaient légèrement. Elle souffla à de nombreuses reprises, revenant à la réalité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait? Elle perdait le contrôle de tous ses gestes, ses actes et ses paroles, elle était terriblement déstabilisée et ne savait plus quoi faire, dire ou penser. Sa réflexion n'était plus fonctionnelle et tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser, c'était…

Elle fut interrompue par le bruit de la chambre qui se refermait. Elle était de dos et ne pouvait pas le voir arriver mais elle savait très bien que c'était lui et ce qu'il voulait.

« **Ne fait pas ça… **» Murmura-t-elle, fuyant au maximum le moment le plus redouté, incertaine de tout.

Elle baissa la tête et attendit un quelconque réponse.

« **Pourquoi pas…?** »

Oh, cette réponse n'avait pas arrangé la réflexion de la jeune femme. C'est vrai, ça, pourquoi pas? Elle n'avait rien à perdre et tout cela ne ferait que confirmer si oui ou non, tout cela était réel. Elle voulait réaliser ses envies et mettre fin à ce mal permanent qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était loin de lui. Toutes ses pensées étaient emmêlées et elle ne réfléchissait plus clairement. Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi réfléchir? Elle se lança.

Elle se retourna et se précipita vers le brun pour s'emparer sauvagement de ses lèvres. Elle déposa ses mains sur sa nuque, noyant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Damon enroula ses bras autour de son dos, la serrant un peu plus contre lui. La jeune femme entrouvrit ses lèvres, cédant le passage à la langue de son partenaire, qui entama une danse enflammée, entrelacée avec la sienne. Ils se dévoraient l'un et l'autre, sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Leurs têtes échangèrent de côté à plusieurs reprises, entrainées dans un rythme endiablé et passionné. La brune brisa leur baiser une seule seconde, reprenant son souffle, pour ensuite recoller ses lèvres à celle de son binôme.

La jeune femme se sentait libre et soulagée. Elle avait rêvé de ce baiser, du contact de son corps, de son odeur et de ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était tout ce dont elle pouvait rêver.

Le brun fit deux trois pas en avant, entrainant sa partenaire à reculer et s'appuyer contre le mur derrière elle, et il l'embrassa avec plus de force et de passion, avant de glisser ses baisers sur sa mâchoire, puis son cou, ce qui eut le don de la faire soupirer de plaisir, brûlant intérieurement de passion et de désir. Il descendit jusqu'a son décolleté avant que la jeun femme n'attrape son visage pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens; un contact visuel qui ne dura qu'une seule seconde mais qui fit passer un million de messages. Leur respirations étaient devenues erratique et le coeur de la jeune femme n'avait jamais battu aussi vite, et Damon pouvait l'entendre, ce qui le satisfaisait encore plus. Puis il s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec encore plus de fougue, de passion et d'urgence.

Ils s'apprêtaient à retourner dans la chambre du motel lorsque le téléphone de la jeune femme sonna. Ils brisèrent leur baiser et restèrent à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre quelques instants, les yeux clos, laissant le téléphone sonner. Elena ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux du brun, avant de se reculer de celui-ci à contre coeur et de décrocher son téléphone.

« **Allo…?** » Lança-t-elle.

« **Elena, c'est moi, Caroline. Je ne t'aurai pas appelé si ce n'était pas très urgent. Et là… C'est urgent. **» Souffla la blonde à travers le combiné.

«** Oui, euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?** » Demanda Elena en fronçant les sourcils et en posant sa main sur son front.

«** C'est Lucas. Il te cherche depuis cet après midi et il est partit à ta recherche autour de la ville, Elena. Alors où que tu sois il faut que tu rentres au plus vite. **»

« **Ok, merci Caroline. On se met en route.** »

Puis a brune raccrocha. Elle releva la tête et remarqua le regard confus du vampire.

« **On doit partir, Lucas est à notre recherche. Enfin…à ma recherche.** » Expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

Le brun acquiesça et ils retournèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel en vitesse.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à attraper leurs affaires et à libérer la chambre. Ils atteignirent la voiture, Elena prit le volant et se mit en route en direction de Mystic Falls.

Le trajet était silencieux, aucun d'eux ne voulait reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et dieu sait jusqu'ou ils auraient pu aller si Caroline ne les avaient pas interrompus. Résultat, Elena tombait toujours de fatigue et cet arrêt n'avait pas été très utile. Enfin, presque. Il aura au moins permit à Elena de se rendre compte d'une chose; elle ressentait bien quelques chose pour lui. Quelque chose de très fort, mais indescriptible. Damon était toujours muet, ne disait rien et ne bougeait pas. Elena, qui préférait rester concentrer sur la route, en déduit qu'il s'était encore endormi. Après tout il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil. Elle pouvait comprendre ça. La voiture arriva au niveau du pont Wickery, ce qui signifiait que la ville n'était plus très loin.

Mais un hoquet de terreur s'arracha de la gorge d'Elena lorsqu'elle aperçut, malgré le brouillard, un homme en plein milieu de la route, sur le pont. Elle tenta de freiner mais son premier réflexe fut de tourner brusquement le volant, ce qui l'emmena heurter violemment la barrière du pont, jusqu'a la briser. La jeune femme heurta le volant et perdit connaissance au même moment.

* * *

**Voilà les enfants! Surpris de la fin? Et le Delena, enfin?! Dites moi tout en review! Vous me faites super plaisir à chaque fois, continuez comme ça! :***


	24. Dauðalogn

**Hey! Ce chapitre est le plus court de tous mes chap pour le moment :( ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même! Merci pour vos reviews!**

**Musique d'inspiration pour ce chapitre:**

_Dauðalogn_** - Sigur Ros**

_Goodnight Nadia _**- Michael Suby**

**A ECOUTER AVEC:** Meditation From Underwater ( recherche youtube )

**Bonne lecture à vous! :***

* * *

Du noir. C'est tout ce que je pouvais voir. Enfin, si mes yeux fonctionnaient encore. Je flottais entre deux eaux. L'une me ramenait vers la surface et l'autre m'attirait chaque seconde un peu plus dans les profondeurs obscures. Je connaissait cet endroit, je… J'y était déjà allée. Je connaissait cette sensation, je l'avais déjà ressentie. Cette sensation de légèreté et de calme, comme l'impression de flotter. J'étais certaine que quelque part, à un moment, j'avais déjà ressenti ça. J'entendais un bruit de fond aquatique et incessant. En y réfléchissant, je me sentais plutôt bien, c'était assez agréable, mais…Je me sentais également oppressée, comme enfermée et…J'avais l'impression de _le_ revivre encore une fois. De revivre mon accident.

Je me rendis vite compte que tout cela n'était autre qu'un véritable cauchemar, qui prenait vie. Je paniquai beaucoup, mais…Je ne voulais pas lutter car je savais que rien ne pourrait y changer. Puisque dans tout pire cauchemar, plus on lutte et plus le danger nous emporte et nous pousse à la mort. Plus on crie, moins on nous entend. Plus on essaye de s'en sortir, plus on est poussé dans le néant. Dans ce cauchemar, je coulais. Mes poumons criaient à l'aide et donnaient tout pour reprendre de l'oxygène mais je ne pouvais pas, il n'y en avait plus. Quelque chose m'empêchait de penser clairement mais en un instant je reprit conscience et me réveillai enfin.

J'ouvrit les yeux et me retint de prendre ma respiration. Je regardai rapidement autour de moi, ignorant la douleur produite par l'eau me brulant les yeux, et je remarquai que j'étais toujours attachée à mon siège de voiture. Par réflexe, je déposai mes mains sur la vitre et poussa de toutes mes forces, même en sachant que c'était inutile.

Mais soudain je me remémorai de quelque chose et regardai immédiatement à ma gauche pour _le_ voir, dans le même cas que moi, coincé lui aussi. Je paniquai et attrapa son visage dans mes mains, pour voir qu'il était inconscient. Ses traits étaient doux et paisibles, comme reposés. Je l'avait jamais vu ainsi, et cela m'effrayait. Malgré son air calme il semblait crier à l'aide. Je paniquai.

« _Damon! Damon! _» Criai-je. Mais inutile, ma voix était étouffée par l'eau lourde qui pesait sur nous.

Je lui attrapai les épaules et le secouai encore plus fort, espérant le réanimer. Mon coeur s'emportait, je ne supportais pas le voir ainsi. J'avais besoin de le voir heureux et en bonne santé pour me sentir bien. Je fus certaines que si nous n'étions pas submergés alors d'innombrables larmes auraient coulé sur mes joues. Je le secouai de toute ma force restante lorsque qu'il ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il eut le même réflexe que moi, regarda autour de lui avant de déposer son regard sur moi. Il fronça les sourcils tout en retenant sa respiration et se retourna immédiatement vers la portière du côté passager. Il frappa la vitre avec son coude de toutes ses forces à de nombreuses reprises, en vain. Il était encore trop faible et sa force était comparable à celle d'un humain. La pression de l'eau appuyant sur la voiture rendait impossible toute pression depuis l'intérieur. L'évasion était impossible, nous étions piégés.

Il réessaya frappa, frappa, encore et encore, sans jamais y parvenir. Il continuait, ne perdant pas espoir mais de mon côté, je savais comment cela allait se terminer. J'avais déjà vécu ça. C'était mon pire cauchemar, et je le revivais encore et encore. J'observais les gestes inutiles de Damon. A cet instant, il me rappelait mon père. Lors de l'accident, il avait eu exactement la même réaction. Il avait désespérément tenté de briser la vitre, il avait poussé la portière de toutes ses forces, mais rien n'y faisait, nous étions coincés. Encore une fois.

Je paniquai, mon esprit ne pensait pas correctement. Seulement une vingtaine de secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis mon réveil mais j'avais l'impression que c'était il y a des heures. Mes poumons se contractaient de plus en plus, ne laissant presque plus de place à mon coeur pour battre.

Mon instinct de survie me criait de tout faire pour remonter à la surface, mais je ne pouvait pas, j'étais bloquée, coincée, enfermée, encore une fois. Voyant Damon continuer à se débattre et à essayer de s'en sortir, je déposai ma main sur son épaule et criai.

« _Damon! _»

Malgré que ma voix soit étouffée par l'eau lourde, il se retourna vers moi. Il affichait une expression paniquée, il semblait vulnérable et impuissant, ça me faisait beaucoup de peine. Il chercha quelque chose du regard puis porta son poignet à sa bouche pour y planter ses crocs avant de le plaquer à ma bouche. J'acceptai son geste et essaya d'aspirer son sang mais impossible, ma respiration me manquait et j'avalai de l'eau au passage. Je repoussai son bras et lui fit comprendre par un regard que c'était impossible et que je ne pouvait pas l'avaler. Il se mordit la lèvre et afficha une expression dévastée, hochant la tête de gauche à droite. Il refusait d'abandonner et se remit à frapper la portière et la vitre. Je crus, malgré que les sons soient estompés, l'entendre crier.

Je déposai ma main sur son épaule, le forcent à se retourner vers moi. Son expression était si désemparée et si inquiète…La douleur à ma poitrine ne fit qu'augmenter et je me contentai de lui jeter un regard pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, que tout était perdu d'avance et que rien ne servait de luter. Il me rendit un regard plus que désolé.

Il attrapa lentement ma main et j'hochai doucement la tête, comprenant le message silencieux qu'il voulait me faire passer.

Un message de détresse mais aussi confortant. Quelque chose comme: « _Tout finira par s'arranger. _» …

Mes poumons se rétractaient sur eux mêmes et écrasaient mon coeur, je me retenais du mieux que je pouvais pour ne pas reprendre ma respiration. Il me caressai légèrement la main et son regard désemparé n'avait pas quitté le mien. Mon esprit hurlait et au fond je plongeait dans le dénis. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça, pas maintenant. Nous venions à peine de nous retrouver et voilà que nous nous retrouvions condamnés à en finir. A croire que l'Univers tout entier se retournait contre nous, comme si nous n'avions pas le droit d'être heureux, nous aussi. Je pouvais sentir les battements de mon coeur se faire de plus en plus rares.

Je voulais lui dire tellement de choses, j'aurais tellement voulu me souvenir de tout, d'absolument tout. Ça aurait été je pense ma dernière volonté. Savoir jusqu'ou notre relation était allée, si nous avions été… Plus que de simples amis. Maintenant que je me plongeais dans ses yeux aussi bleus que l'eau qui nous entourait, j'étais ailleurs, apaisée. Je ne paniquai plus et je me sentais réconfortée. J'étais bien, avec lui. Une chose dont j'étais désormais sûre, c'est que… Je savais ce que je ressentais. J'avais beau vouloir y résister, lutter contre ça puisque cela m'effrayait, j'avais beau ne pas me souvenir d'autres moments passés en sa compagnie, quels qu'ils soient, d'ailleurs, j'étais bien sure de moi même. Je pouvais me l'avouer sans remords ni regrets, j'étais éperdument et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui.

Il me fixait toujours de son air désemparé et je ce qui me paraissait la meilleure chose à faire…

«_ Je t'aime. _»

J'avais articulé ces deux petits mots, si simples et pourtant si compliqués. Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche pendant quelques secondes et hocha légèrement la tête, avant de lâcher lentement ma main, laissant tout espoir s'envoler, s'admettant pour de bon que tout était perdu. Je me perdit une dernière fois dans ses yeux et son regard si dur, puis, avec l'image de cet ange en détresse gravée dans mon esprit, je fermai les yeux et arrêtai de lutter.

Soudain, mon instinct de survie reprit le contrôle de mes actes et involontairement, j'inspirai un grand coup, laissant un courant d'eau dévaler ma gorge, puis se déverser dans mon larynx avant de remplir tous mes pouvons. La douleur était insoutenable, l'eau me brulait les bronches et je suffoquai en silence, sombrant lentement dans un trou noir. Tous mes sens, mes pensées, mes organes, mon système et mes émotions s'étaient éteints. Mon cerveau ne répondait plus, emportant avec lui toutes mes pensées, préoccupations, rancoeurs, regrets, souvenirs, images, sentiments, émotions. Tout s'était envolé. Mon coeur avait cessé de battre et plus aucune goutte de sang ne circulait dans mes veines. Je n'avais plus rien, je n'étais plus rien. Alors, je compris que tout était fini et que je ne faisait plus partie de ce monde désormais.

_C'était fini, tout était fini._

_._

_._

* * *

**Court, n'est-ce pas? J'épere qu'il vous a tout de même plu, laissez moi un avis je ne pourrais que vous en remercier! Bisous, bonne fin de semaine! **


End file.
